Balto: Cursed Soldier
by Christian Knight
Summary: Kyle Shames is a WWI veteran who obtained the werewolf curse during his days at war. Hoping to live out his life in solitude, he moves to Nome as he suffers from his pain. However, can a certain halfbreed heal this man's war torn mind and maybe something else as well? (M for war violence)
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head since I first joined Fan Fiction almost a year ago; I figured this has been in my mind for too long and just want to get it out, I'm not sure if people will like this, especially people who are reading and waiting for my other stories, but this had my attention, as I said before, for years. I do not own the movie or characters in Balto nor do I own the quote or cover image. I hope you'll understand and hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Balto: Cursed Soldier**

"**Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." **

― **Martin Luther King Jr**

**1.**

The bitter cold nips at Kyle's neck before he brings his collar up higher in an attempt to ward off the evening chill. He was told the train would take him directly to Nome, but they were met with technical difficulties at Chiukak before reaching his destination. With not much cash to spare for a room at the town's inn, Kyle decided to hike it out and try to get to Nome before nightfall. The setting sun has covered the land in an orange hue as he trudges through the snow before reaching the next summit and he looks upon the settlement before him.

Nome; a small out of the way place, it is well known for its fishing and famous sled dogs. Fewer than a hundred structures crowds the small area close to the body of sea. Not too far away is a forest that spreads out for what appears to be miles. Small fishing boats bob in the waters and skeletons of old disregarded vessels rest on the beaches and further inland where the tide has long since retreated from. Everything looks perfect for him and his special needs, a forest, a lake, a small town with a small population and quite possibly a chance of actually being isolated from the world.

A light wind from the north causes the young man to shiver before deciding he might as well get a move on. Forcing his frozen feet to move, he slowly trudges towards the town. As he moves, the sun finally disappears and the twilight is the only thing illuminating his surroundings, his vision usually improves when it's close to the full moon, but his musk also increases as well which in turn rouses suspicion among the local dogs.

It may sound ridiculous, but what had kept him moving for the past few years are the dogs. Everywhere he went, from the USA to Canada, from towns to cities, every canine within a few feet of him goes wild, even in broad daylight, they might not know what he is, but they know he is a predator.

He is thankful that the early twentieth century isn't as religious nor as superstitious as most isolated places are in certain parts of Europe, otherwise the people would have seen the signs and know there is something seriously different and dangerous about Kyle. It has been difficult keeping his secret during the full moon, but the dogs made it ten times worse when they chase him and bring attention to people. He decided to move to the edge of civilization in an effort to live out the rest of his life as peacefully as possible. However, man's supposedly best friend keeps routing him out. Hopefully things here will be different, with them being so close to the forest the dogs wouldn't be as weary of him if he smells of…something else. Or so he hopes.

Finally he is swallowed within the folds of the town of Nome. There is one main road that is an opening to all side streets and alleys, perfect should he need a quick getaway. There are shops selling various types of wares and services, a telegraph building, a few warehouses and what smells like a restaurant. He already ate cold rations during his little walk, but he feels tuckered out and decides to find a room soon. Besides, the moon is already rising; it's not full but its filling, by this time next week the curse will be upon him, hopefully he can find a house close to the woods so he can avoid detection.

For now though he comes to a halt in front of a small two story inn and judging from the laughter and light aroma of liquor he guesses this must also be the place to get a drink. The sign swings in the cool air, the words hidden behind a layer of snow, making a squeaking sound that is already tormenting his sensitive ears. With no other place to go, he shoulders his single bag and enters the structure.

The building is lit with lamps, the candles already burning as they cast a warm glow over the room. The interior is all made with lumber, so fine and detailed that it looks like something a pioneering man would have made. Smoke floats to the ceiling as the near dozen men and women in the within drink or smoke their evening fill. Round tables are spread out while a counter towards the back offers a place for people to replenish their drinks and receive other services. A staircase in the corner appears to be the only route that leads to the upper level while a small swinging door behind the counter, probably leading to the kitchen, offers another and only way out of the building.

Seeing a gentleman behind the counter wiping some used glass cups, Kyle figures he's probably the best one for him to talk to about getting a room. He stomps his feet free of snow close to the door before walking towards the back. As he moves, he notices how some people go quiet when he passes and feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up high as people watch his back. Soon he hears them whispering to one another, talking about Kyle, the grey service jacket, the sack like bag he is carrying and how weathered his young face looks. It isn't long before someone offers the only explanation that makes sense; this young fella must have fought in the Great War.

Though Kyle still feels some pride in being a Marine and for performing his patriotic duty for his country, he doesn't prance around the town announcing it to everyone. The war in Europe happened almost seven years ago, but those are years that Kyle shall never forget. The carnage, the hunger, the gas, the death, the terror and of course the curse is all that he remembers; things that his dreams reminds him of. Sometimes he wished he had never gone, other times he would long for the days of old where he had buddies who he could count on, where he felt he was accepted; where it felt that he mattered.

Now he doesn't belong anywhere, there is no place in all of America where he found any signs of "others," people like him. He looked in every town, every forest, but the more and more his searches come out fruitless the more he starts to feel that he is alone and may very well be the only person in the world who has such a heavy burden.

He comes to an unexpected halt when someone scoots their chair back and stands in his path.

It's a young boy, possibly eighteen since that's the minimum age of being in this setting. Yet he has a babyish face and his eyes are alit with awe as they gaze into Kyle's no doubt stone cold orbs. He knew what was coming and wished he could escape, but the boy asks nevertheless.

"Did you fight in the Great War?" he asks in an excited voice.

Kyle wanted to slap him across the chops just for saying those words, what is it that fills people with the idea that there is something glorious about war? However, he smiles and nods, not trusting himself to say anything civil to this boy.

However the youngster only seems to become more ecstatic as he bounces on his heels and asks, "do you think you can tell us-"

"No," interrupts Kyle, "sorry but no, maybe later," with that he moves around the boy and head to the inn keeper, but by now the bar is silent as people watch him like he is an interesting insect that has scuttled across their path.

Finally he makes it to the man and look up at him and asks, "Room for one please."

The keeper, a man with greying hair and mustache that could have made him anyone's grandfather, smiles at him before setting the glass down and moves along the table with Kyle walking parallel to him. He gets to the very end of the counter where he reaches below and withdraws from an unknown compartment a large book and a pencil which he places on the table and flips it open. He turns through the first few pages before stopping and looking up at Kyle.

"And what shall I put down for your name sir?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Kyle Shames," answers the young man.

The inn keeper begins to fill out the paperwork, it is then that conversation begins to bustle once more, but every so often Kyle would catch the occasional word such as war, battle, young and his name, repeated over and over again like a chant; Kyle, Kyle, Kyle-

"For how long?" interrupts the inn keeper.

Kyle is silent before asking, "Perhaps one night."

The keeper bends down and starts writing again, but Kyle leans on the counter a bit and asks, "I'm hoping of staying here in this fine establishment," the inn keeper pauses and looks up into Kyle's eyes, "so do you know of any houses up for auction."

The inn keeper is still smiling as he shakes his head, "sorry young sir, but there are no houses for sale at the moment, you could build one, but if I were you I would wait for spring."

Kyle can't wait for spring, the winter months has just begun and even if he did get a job he isn't sure if he can keep paying for room and board in the inn without going broke.

"Is there anything that I can use for a house, a room for rent perhaps?" he asks.

The inn keeper frowns a little as he gazes out the window next to them as he stares into the darkness. Finally he snaps his fingers before looking back to Kyle.

"Robert Richardson" the inn keeper finally says in triumph, "he has a shed for sale, it's quite large enough for a bed and a table, it's not much, but it should get you through until spring."

Now its Kyle's turn to smile as he nods in appreciation to the man, "alright and where can if find him?"

The inn keeper points over his shoulder, "he lives at the edge of town with his family, two story house with a some wind chimes on the front porch, but I advise you talk to him in the morning seeing how its dark and all."

"Agreed," Kyle says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some dollars, "how much?"

The inn keeper looks down again, "for the room for one night, about two bucks."

"That's a bargain," Kyle says as he hands the man the amount of cash, "do you know if there are any job openings around here?"

The inn keeper talks as he counts the money and writes it down in the large book, "Well I suppose the boys on the docks could always use another helping hand when bringing in or shipping supplies."

"Excellent, thank you," Kyle says gratefully, his smile becomes a little wider as the inn keeper pushes a small key towards him.

"First door on the left on the top floor," he says while beaming himself, he then reaches behind with his arm and pulls out a bottle from a nearby cabinet, "would you like something to drink young sir? A bit of brandy can warm you up."

Kyle shakes his head while eyeing the bottle with a hidden anger. He vowed never to drink alcohol; it destroyed his family, though he was heavily tempted while he was in Europe to the point where he took a few swigs, but aside from that he never really had a drink in his life.

"I'm alright, but I think I'll turn in now," he says with a now tired grin.

"Very well young sir," the smiling inn keeper says.

Kyle turns around and hurries to the stairs, determine to get out before another person starts asking him to retell war stories. Maybe he'll give some details, but not now. He is still warming up and he is tired from his frosty journey, he just wants to sleep in a bed before he-

Kyle pauses at the foot of the stairs when he feels a set of eyes on him, one that causes him to tense. It's a new body reaction that he has acquired along with the other unusual changes, one that warns him when a certain creature is watching and the feeling would always make him feel aggressive. He already senses his emotions starting to rise while his hands forms into fists, but he takes calming breaths before turning and looking around.

It didn't take long for him to locate what is staring at him. Positioned next to the door is a dog, a blondish husky that is watching him with detective eyes. Kyle has seen that expression often, the dog detects danger, but what it doesn't understand is why it's so strong around him, a human.

They hold each other's gaze until the husky lifts its hackles and releases a defensive growl.

Kyle felt it, but is unable to stop when he feels his eyes narrow, his own lips curl and a deep rumble fills the room. People twists in their chairs as they search for the source of the sound, but none of them thought to look to Kyle, to look at a fellow human being.

The husky saw though and it backs away from Kyle, giving it a wide and obvious girth. The canine then turns to the closed entrance and starts to whimper as it reaches up and scratches the wood. A man sitting close by grumbles, but he stands and opens the door, to which the dog quickly passes through. Kyle glances out the window and only sees a yellow blur as the husky sprints away.

_Odd_, Kyle thought, _usually_ _they_ _would_ _stay_ _and_ _fight_, _maybe_ _these_ _frontier_ _dogs_ _are_ _different_.

Still, the local pooch population will no doubt hear, or rather smell, his usual presence, this will no doubt spell out trouble.

He sighs again, feeling weary for whole different reasons now as he turns and lumbers up the steps.

* * *

Balto slowly exhales as he feels truly at peace despite all the noise.

The warehouse he and the other dogs are in is warmed by a boiler that the humans have left on, whether or not they know that the canines meet there almost every night is still a mystery. Lying on the wooden floor or on some disregarded pillows are nearly two dozen dogs, all gathered to spend time with one another now that their humans are home and getting ready to sleep. The old warehouse once housed industrial pieces now offer them a place to get together. All around are the usual faces, but occasionally there is someone from a traveling sled dog team visiting as they rest up before traveling again.

Usually the room would alive with conversation as the gather dogs would talk about their humans, the weather, and life in general. But tonight its different, they have a special guest who they all know but hasn't seen in almost a year; Aleu, daughter of Balto.

The young half breed has been gone for a year and in that time has accumulated stories that can get just about anyone's attention. She tells of surviving harsh winters, hunting caribou, joining the pack in defense against rival wolf raids and of the howls that are shared between friends and lovers. The tales easily blew away the young pups while capturing the mature audience with details of a life that they knew they couldn't survive.

Truth be told, Balto wasn't so sure if she would make it either. Despite her more wolfish appearance, she grew up around the village of Nome and had mostly survived on whatever leftover food that the humans leave out for them. He wasn't even sure if she knew how to fight, but apparently all the times she has spent stalking and tormenting her polar bear playmates, Muck and Luck, has amounted to her obtaining some, if any, tussling skills.

Still, a year was a long time, and in that span, Aleu had decided to come home. The task of moving within as a pack proved difficult, but after a moth of trekking through the early winter season, they had arrived in the forest close to Nome and now the wolves are settling into their new home.

Secretly though, Balto wonders if this is a good idea. The people of the town doesn't hate Balto anymore and they were more than welcoming towards Aleu and his other pups, but still, he's not sure how they will feel having a wolf pack running around so close to them. He just hopes that the wolves are truly dedicated to Aleu as she claims they are, all that is needed for the humans to bring out their rifles is a rouge wolf.

A light nuzzling on his neck brings him back to reality as he looks on his left flank and sees his mate, Jenna, watching him intently.

"You're still not thinking about the boys are you?" she asks in a playful voice.

Balto answers with a groan to which Jenna sighs.

"Balto, she is growing up, sooner or later she is going to have a family of her own," she says this with the stern look she only gives their children were they ever caught being naughty.

Balto winches in pretend fright of Jenna's expression, but eyes settles back on their daughter. She is quite attractive he suppose, she inherited his wolf heritage but has attain her mother's charm. Her grey coat matches with the light tan fur on her underbelly and lower paws. Her eyes appear to sparkle as she speaks and she possesses a kind of petite, yet strong voice that matches personality well. Her tail swishes back and forth in a uncontained frenzy as she relives her life with old friends that she knew as a pup.

However his gaze soon turns to the audience and sure enough he spots the occasional male dog who is eyeing Aleu quite closely. He has to restrain himself from glairing, but he still can't shake the protective urge he always get whenever he thinks of his daughter, it must be a father thing that will never go away. Still, it causes him to chuckle as he remembers how Aleu would always react to the ways he would call her his baby or how he treated her like a newborn. He wonders if she will still have the same reactions-

Suddenly Balto, as well as everyone else, jumps when they hear the slightly ajar door crashes open as a bright bolt of light streaks into the building. Standing before them is Taylor, a young husky whose common practice would be to stay at his owners side to make sure he gets home safely should he drink more than his fill. However, the fact that he is standing before them now and out of breath prompts their curiosity.

The easy going canine's expression causes them to tense as well. He is wearing a mask of confusion and even fright, something has happened and whatever it was it scared him good.

An age old hound closes to the door, shivering slightly from the cold air before turning and saying, "What's wrong Taylor; you look like you've seen a ghost."

It is then that Balto realizes that Taylor is shaking slightly. At first he thought it was due to the frigid winds that had blown in, but now with the door closed it is quite obvious that he is shaken by something.

"Taylor," asks another husky, "what's wrong."

The young dog gulps once, and then twice, before finally stuttering, "I-I-I…I don't really know."

A Labrador in the back sniffs, "You interrupted a good story because you got scared of nothing?"

"No! No!" Taylor shakes his head, "It's just that I…I don't know what I saw, it was so weird, so strange, I-I still don't know what it was that happened."

Rising from the cushion he and Jenna are resting on, Balto walks over to Taylor and rests a steady paw on the husky's shoulder, quenching his shakes at least for a moment.

"Taylor," Balto says quietly and evenly, "Relax; breathe." The dog takes a shuddering breath before exhaling, he repeats the action until he no longer has the appearance of a scared rabbit.

"Now," Balto says slowly, "tell us, what you were doing before…whatever it was that scared you happen."

Taylor continues to suck in oxygen, slowly becoming self-conscious as he realizes every canine in town is staring at him before speaking.

"Well, I, you see, my human went to drink again, his arm was hurting again."

Everyone nods in acknowledgment, it is a well-known fact that Taylor's human drinks often due to the loss of his left leg obtained some time ago.

"Well, I was just sitting there, waiting for him to be finish, you know my human, sometimes he'll get muddle and will need help getting back home." Taylor's eyes widen slightly as he stands, "I forgot about him, I should go back and check-"

"Taylor," a small mutt interrupts, "I'm sure he's fine, he usually heads back home well after dark, right?"

Taylor thought for a moment before nodding his head as he sits back down.

"Alright, well, I guess I got bored and must have dozed off, I don't know how long…maybe a good hour or so since the sun was setting, but that's when I saw…saw…"

His form starts to shiver again and Balto does his best to steel him. He has no idea why, but apparently the appearance and sturdiness provided by a "hero," has a soothing effect on people.

Taylor thinks for a long while before looking up and says, "I saw a man…who smelled like a wolf."

There is a moment of silence before everyone busted out laughing. Some of the dogs have gone into hysterias and began rolling around on their backs, causing the others to laugh even more at their antics. Even Balto cracks a smile and he fights desperately to keep himself from chuckling.

"I'm serious!" Taylor's voice barks out, killing the fun in the atmosphere as everyone hears it; the fear that is laced to his words.

Now Balto frowns as he thinks this through. A human smelling like a wolf? It could be possible if the human have been living with wolves long enough till his scent changes to that of his wilder ancestors, but he never heard of that happening to a man before.

"Are you sure Taylor?" Balto asks.

"Yeah I am!" he shouts, "Why would I lie about this? I got scared, especially when he growled at me."

A husky snickers to himself, "a human growling?"

"Yes! He growled! I swear he did, I never seen that before and his eyes-his eyes," he shivers, "they looked…I don't know, dangerous somehow."

All the humor has by then left the gather canines as they digest this piece of information. All in all, it sounds impossible for a human to have the aroma of a wolf on him, but to also be able to growl? Balto has seen his share of the oddities of the world, but never in his life has he ever heard of a human like this.

"Where is this human Taylor?" he eventually asks.

Taylor no longer looks hurt, but he appears frighten now that everyone has taken some interest with his report, "he-he's staying in the tall building where travelers stay."

"Well that's good," voices Jenna, "perhaps he's passing through and he'll leave tomorrow."

"I hope so," mutters Taylor.

Finally the Labrador by the name of "Doc," says, "Well with all that settled, Aleu, perhaps you can continue with your story."

Aleu looks surprised by this invitation and looks to her father in confusion. Balto knew what Doc is doing; he's hoping that Aleu's story telling with get the dog's minds off this human and probably relaxes Taylor in the process. He nods for Aleu to proceed. She hesitates for a moment before seating herself in the center of the room once again and started telling of a time when she went fishing for the first time at a river.

Balto stays next to Taylor until the husky's breathing calms significantly and he becomes enraptures in Aleu's story. For once, Balto isn't concerned about this young male's trailing mind, for he knows full well that his brain is still trying to understand what it was he had seen earlier.

Lifting himself up, Balto walks back over to Jenna and lies next to her. The moment he settled down, Jenna leans over and speaks into his ear softly.

"What do you think of this human?"

Balto is silent before whispering, "It's probably nothing," he chances a glimpse at Taylor's shaken form before adding, "but I think this is something worth looking into."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just to let you know, I don't know all that much about WWI, so forgive me if I make any errors.**

**2.**

**Philadelphia Shipyard, Pennsylvania: 1917**

"Holy cow," mutters Oliver Dublin.

"That's one way of putting it," Kyle comments as he looks at the organized group before them.

A long line of Marines in their brown coats, tin hats and Springfield rifles, files along as they make their way to their designated ship. Everybody is laden down with their gear, bags of ammunition, blankets, knives and of course guns, while their heavy and breezy coat flutters around them as they struggle to keep them from flapping as the gale continues to whip the Marine's faces. The Atlantic looks dark and forbidding on this day, but that doesn't seem to bother the civilians.

Running parallel of the departing warriors is a crowd of people, all watching like spectators at a big game. There were men, women and children, most of who look like they are dressed in their Sunday best. Women wearing expensive dresses, men in suits and children in tight and uncomfortable clothing. Occasionally though there are people who are dressed in everyday garments, workers, construction men and a few sweethearts who some of the men have already bonded to.

Kyle couldn't help but smirk when he sees Spalding out of the corner of his eyes, the young man breaks rank and went to give the blond he met last night a farewell kiss. He ran back in line before any Sergeants could see, and all that Kyle could do is shake his head.

"You're really asking for it are you?" he finally asks his fellow fireteam member.

Eric Spalding merely chuckles before saying, "You aren't going to turn in your own Sergeant are you Corporal?" he asks in his usual country boy twanged voice.

"No," answers Kyle, "but I thought the squad leader is supposed to be leading by example."

"And I am," he says as he turns and waves at his girl, who in turn waves back, "I'm showing y'all an example on how to catch yourselves a woman." He then turns to Oliver and nudges him, "be sure to take down notes boy, I'm practically giving you free gold here."

Oliver frowns slightly as he tries to figure out whether Eric is being serious or not. Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy's position. The kid was born and raised to be a priest or something along those lines. He is very respectful, quiet and reserve, he doesn't drink, doesn't try and even court a lady or so much as smoke. His very appearance is nothing but pure innocence, his hair is cut short and his height is five foot eight, matching well with his boyish nature. He is already short, but with his oversize jacket and round helmet, he looks like a child trying to imitate his parents. It's hard to believe the kid grew up on the rough end of the city of Chicago.

Eric Spalding however looks like the spitting image of a Marine. Brownish red hair, massive arms, six foot, and a broad chest that makes the girls go nuts and with a bright smile to complete the image. This looks like a guy who was pampered to be a prince, yet he came from the barren lands of the New Mexico territories, second generation of immigrants from somewhere in Europe, probably England. One of four boys, Eric is youngest of the family, but here he is seen as the oldest for he is now reaching his twenty second birthday, which for some reason makes him appear to be all the more…rugged.

Kyle is probably the middle man of the group, which in a way he is. He is about six foot two, just about the same height as Eric, a fact that for some reason agrivates the squad leader. He has midnight black hair and light blue eyes that are almost pale. His skin has been baked and golden from all the time he has spent outside in the sun. He keeps readjusting his coat, his helmet and his rifle strap as he buzzes about what is to come next. Finally after a year of anticipation, they are about to enter the war.

He couldn't help but feel nervous, especially for his brother. Tom Shames is serving on a patrol boat and has already been sent over to the English Channel. It was an embarrassing mistake to be honest; both brothers have decided to join the Navy, so they can watch each other's back. Unfortunately for Kyle he joined the wrong military branch when they enlisted at different times. He heard the Marines were the part of the Navy that got to see action and knowing his brother, the rough neck little guy from the country fields, he was sure that was what Tom would be doing. Now here he stands, miles away from his sibling, getting set to fight on land while Tom fights on the seas.

It isn't all that bad though. Kyle got paired within a group of young boys like him, Oliver and Eric. Eric is like Tom, only a bit crazier and Oliver is like a little kid who needed help tying his shoes. Kyle feels pretty solid around his squad mates, especially Eric who is the real sharpshooter in 4th platoon. They practiced so long every day on the field it seems almost unnatural to not imagining fighting with each other. Oliver though…both Kyle and Eric secretly agreed to watch out for him together, when push comes to shove; they'll stick next to their little buddy to the end.

"Stay in line and keep moving," shouts Gunnery Sergeant Jean Cotter as he watches the long trail of Marines. The man is old, but obviously fit enough to stay in the military. Rumors had it he was once a Rough Rider and served alongside President Roosevelt back in the Spanish war, but that was a long time ago. Yet Cotter looks to be about the right age, white hair, broad shoulders and near six foot five statues. The man was built like an impenetrable tower, a real pillar of strength. Whenever Captain Huxley isn't around, it's usually Cotter who is in charge of the platoon.

"Almost there," Oliver suddenly whispers, bringing Kyle back as they are approaching the small moving ramp as it pitches with the ship.

"Just keep your hands on the rope and you'll be fine little buddy," advises Eric from the rear.

Oliver visibly shakes before walking onto the wooden steps, all the while trying to keep himself from being thrown overboard.

Kyle looks up to see the massive vessel up close and personal. The wind is blowing downwind, pushing the black smoke away as the group of Soldiers, Marines and Sailors, make their way onboard. The ship is meant for transporting supplies, it has hardly any defenses, it looks like a regular steam freighter with the massive smoke stack set in the middle, only it was built for supply runs alone, not for the comfort of its potential passengers. The deck, and no doubt the underdeck, is full of people as they all struggle to find a spot to sit or stand as they wait to cast off.

Finally, Kyle reaches out and grabs the long brown material and he steps onto the ramp, stumbling every so often as wave after wave assaults the rear of the ship. Kyle looks over the side at the deep blue before looking up at the horizon.

The Atlantic Ocean looks vast and endless. Seagulls are the only signs of life and for once Kyle actually feels kind of small as he realizes the world is larger than he thought. Terror grips him, but only for a while, he steels himself as he breathes in and out.

This is what he wanted. This is what he has been training for.

The men of the 51st Company, embedded within the 5th Division, have been waiting for this day to come and he will not be seen as weak. He refuses to back down, he will not back down.

"Everything's going to change, you know that right?" Eric suddenly asks from behind as he too gazes at the sea.

Kyle nods before chuckling, "yeah, but I'm sure it won't but anything we can't handle." He ends by wrapping his arm around Eric and slapping Oliver on the back, causing the tiny soldier to jump.

Kyle is surprised when he hears Eric says, "I hope so," as a shadow crosses over the man's face and for once, he really does look like the old of the Marines. This was real different compared to the cheerful guy who was standing beside him a moment ago, almost as if he can tell what it was that's going to happen.

It is then that the gravity of the situation hits Kyle as he thought, _we're_ _going_ _to_ _war_. But he ignores that moment of dread before hefting his pack a little higher and continues on deck. Not once looking back at the country he was leaving, the country he is supposed to be fighting for.

**Nome Alaska: 1925 **

Jenna rests by the fire, content with the morning.

Sitting a foot away from her is her tiny human, Rosy, who is at the moment humming to herself as she plays with her doll on the rug. The stove is offering tremendous heat that warms everything within their home despite the amount of snow that has piled up outside. The sun is shining bright as its rays slices through the window and alit the building. Sitting not too far away is Jenna's human, reading a book while his mate can be heard shuffling around in the kitchen, cleaning up after the morning meal.

Jenna licks her chops as she remembers having the leftover scraps, which consisted mostly of bacon. She wishes Balto and Aleu was here, they would have enjoyed it as well, but they had struck out early in the morning to check on Aleu's pack and make sure all is over.

She couldn't help but smile with pride as she thought of her daughter. She still can't tell if she has her father's strength or his stubbornness, either way it has gotten her pretty far in her still young life.

But before they had left, Jenna remembers the distant look in Balto's eyes. He was no doubt thinking about the human that Taylor had told them about. Though interesting, Jenna still isn't sure what to think of it. Normally most dogs would have attacked anything that smelled of wolf, but after Balto saved the town they accepted him, so the smell of wolf became tolerable as he, and soon their children, walk freely around the Nome. She wonders if her mate is still thinking of investigating their human, she hopes not, from the way Taylor acted this human must be really-

A sudden knock on the door stops her thoughts, but she ignores it as she continues to lie lazily on the floor.

"I'll get it," her human announces a he puts the book down and stands. He makes his way into the hallway and Jenna hears the door opening.

"Oh, hello," her human says, "uh, what can I do for you stranger?"

Jenna is tempted to go back to sleep when the cold wind sweeps in. She gets the chills, but that disappears when she smells the scent. Her head shoots up so fast that it scared Rosy, but for once in her life, Jenna pays the small human no mind. Instead her mind is spinning from the aroma she is inhaling, it's so familiar yet foreign at the same time, but it smells of only one thing; wolf.

Fear drapes over the female husky as she tries to register this. _How can a wolf be here? Is it Balto? Aleu? No, it can't be them, how could they have knocked? Why would her human say hello like they're-_

"Good morning…Mr. Richardson I presume?" a voice asks, it sounds as if it belongs to a young male, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Now Jenna shivers and it's not because she is cold. Getting up from her position, she trots into the hallway in order to solve this odd mystery. Her human is blocking the doorway, but she sidesteps him and stares outside and sees what it is causing the smell.

She couldn't believe it and for a moment she considers the possibility that she is going insane. Standing heel deep in the snow is indeed a young human, wearing what looks to be a heavy coat and a hat. Black hair pokes out along the rim of the cap while pale eyes stares out from beneath it's rim. He stands tall with little worry or shyness, but what catches her attention though is the smell of a predator; a threat to her home.

She releases a low growl, earning the strange man's attention. They lock eyes and she sees it, its brief but she knew she saw something. A glint of red that appears devious and almost hypnotic within the person's eyes before it fades back to the regular pale blue color.

She releases a small yip when her human grabs her by the bandana that is tied around her neck and drags her behind him.

"Jenna!" her human exclaims before looking back to the man, no, not a man, some sort of freak of nature, a monster.

"I'm so sorry," her human says in an apologetic tone, "Jenna doesn't usually act like this."

"That's all right," replies the monster, "I'm actually use to it."

"Um…right…" there is a pause in the conversation, in which time her human releases her, but she stays behind his legs. She won't challenge this stranger again, but she will protect her home, with or without her human's permission.

"I hear you have a shed for sell," the man finally admits, his eyes going between Jenna and back to her human.

"Oh, really?" her human asks, and she feels just as astonish as he did. The small building her human had built was supposed to be for an elderly man who lives close to the forest and needed a place to keep his tools. However, the elder had passed away, leaving her human in the possession of the lean-to. He tried numerous times to sell it to people, especially the local carpenter, but so far there are no takers, nobody needs a shed at the moment.

The stranger nods, "Yes, I'm planning on building my own home in the spring, but until then I need a place to live and I hear your shed is big enough for living space."

"Oh," her human's face wrinkles in as he ponders for a bit before saying, "Well…I suppose it would suit your needs, but it wasn't originally built to live in."

"Just for the winter," the stranger adds again.

"Oh I believe you," replies her human, "but it doesn't have a fireplace…we could probably fit a stove in there…"

"It's all fine," continues the stranger, "I just require shelter."

"It's also close to the forest."

"Even better."

Jenna's human is now eyeing the man suspiciously, but before he could say anything the stranger says, "My name is Kyle Shames, and I'm not a man fleeing from the law, you can verify that with just about any nearby sheriff."

_Kyle Shames_, Jenna thought to herself, _sounds appropriate for someone as mysterious as him_.

"Well Mr. Shames," her human is silent for a few more seconds before saying, "let me get a coat and we can go out and take a look at it." He turns and reenters the house, calling out to his mate that he's going out.

In that small span that he is gone, Jenna looks back up and gazes at Kyle as he stares back in turn. His eyes are hard, threatening and dangerous, his body is tense, ready for action should she make a move. She wishes she could growl again or snarl, anything to let him know that this is her territory and that he is not welcome. The monster, Kyle, she remembers, stands as still as a statue, but his head snaps up when her human reappears.

"Well let's go," he says in what could pass for a giddy voice.

Jenna hurries after him; there is no way she is going to leave her human alone with this, this, monstrosity.

Her human started waving at her, "no, no, Jenna, back to the house."

"It's alright," both dog and owner turns to face Kyle as he says, "I'm sure there won't be any more trouble," he finishes with one more glance at Jenna. Now the Husky wants to bury her teeth in his hide, but instead decides to follow, no point in her attacking if all it will achieve is sympathy for this monster.

Her human gives her a warning glance like he used to when she was a pup before turning and gestueing to Kyle, "Well, follow me."

Together the trio makes tier way down the road and heads to the forest. The street is clear of most people, only early risers and shop keepers are up at this hour as they get things ready for the day. Jenna's human is something called "teacher", as far as she knows, he does indeed teach, but only the little humans and today is one of the two days which he doesn't work, for reasons unknown to her.

"So," her human suddenly says, "Mr. Shames, what brings you up here?"

"The call of nature," is his short reply.

Her human gives him an odd look before responding, "Well you certainly found it, I hope we'll make you feel at home, where are you from originally?"

"Oklahoma."

Her human's eyes widen slightly, "Now I know you are from out of town," he gives a light chuckle, "I hope you don't mind the cold."

"I've been through worse," is his only response as he brings up his jacket a little further.

They fall silent as they enter the outskirts of the town and cross the opening that separates the settlement from the wilderness. Jenna looks to her right and can see the damage fishing boat that has been run into the ground a long time ago, the place that Balto has set up as his home. It looks deserted at the moment; she dully wonders where her mate and daughter are and hopes that they are all right.

"Listen," her human says again, "I know I just met you and you've probably been asked this already but-"

"Yes," Kyle interrupts, "I fought in the Great War."

Her human nods, "I figured as much, you look just like a solider you know, especially with that coat."

"I'm a Marine," Kyle states with what could pass as pride.

"Uh…a what?"

"A Marine, we're apart of the Navy that specializes on land warfare, we did just as well as the doggies did."

"Uh…"

"The regular army troops," elaborates Kyle.

"Right…anyway, the reason I'm asking is because I know you guys appreciates the company of people who has served as well," her human says.

"Do I?" Kyle asks in an amused voice that makes Jenna want to snap her jaws at him.

"Well, here there's a man named Lloyd Daniels," her human continues, "he fought in the war too, but his leg got amputated, he looked happy when he met his old comrades, so I just thought if you needed someone to talk to-"

"I don't mean to be rude Mr. Richardson," Kyle breaks in, "but is this the shed?"

"Hmm, oh yes, it is," her human says as he takes a key out of his pocket and approaches the small building.

The little structure is defiantly small compared to a regular house, but manageable. It stands eight feet tall and appears to be fourteen foot wide and ten feet wide. There is a single door and two windows installed. They are just a few paces away from the woods, its blackness appearing to swallow the very light as its branches blocks out the sun. Jenna shivers.

There is a click and her human pushes the door inward before gesturing to Kyle, "after you."

Without a word, the mysterious man steps in and Jenna's human is quick to follow. The building looks cramp as it is with the two humans inside, so Jenna just sticks her head in to keep an eye on the odd predator.

"Well, what do you think?" her human asks as he stands off to the side, "now over here," he gestures behind him, "its big enough for a bed, and over there," he points to the window that reveals the forest, "we can remove that glass and place a stove pipe through it…aside from those essential items I honestly see nothing else that can be fit in here."

Kyle nods at the man's words as he continues to survey his new house. It is all made from wood, plenty of space for him to move about, maybe just enough space for a small table too. It's a bit dusty, but that can be fixed. True he will be cramped, but this is only for the winter season.

"It'll do," Kyle says in an approving voice, "where can I buy a stove and furniture?"

"Well you can get the stove at the general store," advises Jenna's human, "and here in Nome we have our own carpenter if you wish to have a custom made bed-"

He is caught off by a sound that catches them all by surprise. The howl of a wolf echoes through the forest, and it fills Jenna with fear when she identifies the voice to belonging to her daughter. She sounds like she is close by, maybe just a few yards away in the woodlands.

"Wolves?" Kyle asks looking curious.

"Err…yes, wolves," Jenna's human confirms, "If that's a problem, then I suggest you look somewhere else for a place to stay."

The husky hopes Kyle would say yes and leave Nome, but he shakes his head.

"Its all right," he says, "I know how to handle wolves," at the end of his statement his eyes becomes crimson for half a second, a sight that she could only see and understand.

Her hackles rise and a growl escapes her. He has just threatened her mate and her child, unacceptable from any mother's view.

She shouts, "You will not harm my mate or my child, you, you monster!" she screams in pure rage.

Both humans stare at her, caught by surprise no doubt from her agitated barking, but that's when she sees Kyle. His pale blue eyes looks into hers and she is horrified at what she sees; understanding.

The human heard her. This monster in human skin understood what she has just said. This is worse than anything Taylor could have described, this is something she has never seen or heard of before.

She turns and runs, she sprints as long and as far as she can go. She doesn't want to be in the beast's presence anymore, it's too unnerving, too frightening. That thing is not of nature, an abomination. She needs to find her family and warn them, this is no ordinary man or beast; this is a nightmare come true.

* * *

"I swear, I have no idea what has gotten into that dog," Richardson says as he watches the husky run back to town. "Why, this morning she was acting normal now she's practically barking mad, I wonder what got her all wild up."

Kyle could only sigh and shrug, but deep down he knows why that dog has fled. The husky is a mother and a mate apparently, whether her owner realized it or not. And Kyle had flat out threatened them with that remark he had made earlier.

He didn't really mean it, true should a wolf ever approach him he is more than willing to attack and if necessary, to kill it, with his bare hands if needs to be. Yet this is different, those wolves are a part of the husky's family, people she obviously cares for.

_Just like the war_, Kyle thought to himself as he wonders about all the people he had killed. How many of them were sons, how many of them were fathers? And how many wives and mothers are sitting at their homes to this day still sobbing for their loved ones who they know will never return.

He feels like he should apologize and correct what he had said, the reaction had much reminded him of his own protective mother, before her unexpected death. Yet how is he supposed to apologize to a husky? As his wolf self perhaps? No, that's not going to work; she will either attack him or run away again.

There is another howl, close, but not too close. He thought he heard a light melody voice within the call, a female perhaps? Is that really the child of a husky? A wolf?

"Are you sure you want to buy this place?" Richardson asks as he looks into the forest trying to pick out from which direction the howl is coming from.

In answer, Kyle reaches into his pocket and brings out a large bundle of cash and simply asks, "How much?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Balto smiles after his daughter finishes howling before chiding her lightly, "Aleu, it's too early, you're going to scare the humans."

Aleu grins at her father before hopping around him. She may have grown in the past year, but she still possesses the playfulness of the puppy he raised.

"Sorry papa," she finally says, "but you know how I get excited."

Her father could only shake his head, but it's true, she would always howl whenever she played, run or hunt. She once startled howling like crazy when she chewed up her mother's human's socks.

"Of course I do," Balto reply as they continue walking along the ravine, heading deeper and deeper into the forest, "but that's not a good excuse to put yourself in danger."

Her smile grin is replaced by a frown, "Papa," she says in an agitated voice, "I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself."

Her father shakes his head, "I know you can, but you have to remember you are now the leader of a wolf pack, all their lives depends on you."

"Oh, right," she said, suddenly becoming solemn, "well…I'm sure Sika will do well as the next pack leader if I-"

"Aleu," Balto says sternly, "don't even think like that, it may be…wise, to prepare for such things, but don't talk like it is going to happen."

Aleu watches her father from the corner of her eye, wanting to make a comeback, but she knew he was right. Nava chose her to be his successor for a reason; it would be unwise if she should meet an early end.

"Beside," her father continues, "if you really want your pack to stay here, this close to the human's, you need to keep a close watch on your wolves to make sure they don't cause trouble, especially Nuk, Yak, and Sumac."

Aleu shakes her head, "Those jokers? After Niju's 'fall from glory,'" she says mockingly, "they've been listening and following my commands without incident, they probably think the pack will tear them apart if they cross me."

"Yes, but still…I don't like it," Balto finally confesses, "Aleu, you have to admit the fact that those three, along with some of the other wolves I'm sure, would rather follow a…more aggressive leader, especially because of the hatred they feel towards man."

"Which is why I have the Beta's watching over things," she counters, "every time I'm hunting or visiting you, they will keep their eyes open for trouble."

"I don't know about them Aleu," Balto says in answer.

This causes Aleu to pause before walking again as she demands, "how can you complain about who I chose to be my Betas papa? They're the most trustworthy wolves I have in the pack."

"I don't doubt their loyalty Aleu," Balto answers, "I'm glad that you have friends and allies, but does the pack respect them?"

"Of course they do," she responds as they walk between the trees now, "They follow Kila's orders without question."

"Only because you made her a Beta," counters her father, "the wolves find her strange because of her curiosity and consider it a threat."

"Well…what about Nuju?" she asks.

"He mostly watches the skies and expects the stars to answers all the problems of the Earth, again, strange," her Balto reasons.

"And Sika?" she asks with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"He's probably the only one the wolves like," Balto says as he stares at the ground as they walk, obviously in deep thought, "he's a fighter, a hunter and smart, a natural born leader."

"See," she says with a smile, "I make good choices."

Her father sighs, "Too good Aleu," he looks up into her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprise if some of the pack are wondering why they are following you and not him."

Her eyes widen at this, "But Nava said-"

"Exactly," Balto cut her off, "because of what Nava said. He led this pack for so many years and had always cared for their welfare; he earned the pack's trust."

"But Nava said I was meant to lead," Aleu says, "He saw it in his dream vision."

"They follow Nava's commands out of respect for him," he looks down, "not because they chose you Aleu, but because _he_ chose you."

She is quiet for a full fifty paces before announcing, "Well, it's been nearly a year now, surely I must have earned their trust by now."

"I hope so," her father speaks with weary, "because you're going to need it if you wish to keep them-"

"Halt!"

Father and daughter come to a stop. They are in a cluster of trees, not far from the pack now, but Balto realizes they are in a good place for an ambush. He scans the bushes and sure enough he sees shadows moving within them, menacing eyes staring out at them. He makes ready to fight when the speaker calls out again.

"You are entering the Nava pack territory," announces the voice, "speak your name before we kill you."

Aleu shakes her head before stepping forward, "calm down boys," she orders, "it's me."

There is ruffling coming from the bushes before they hear a solid smack and a small yelp.

"Idiot," a male voice snarls, "we're so dead now."

There is another thud followed by a deeper cry of pain as a new voice answers, "well you should have told me it was her, you're the one with the good nose."

Aleu sighs before shouting, "Sevgu, Levgu, get out here."

Balto frowns slightly as two wolves emerge from the foliage, never seeing such duo before. They are of the same height and judging from their similar coat colors, he guesses they are siblings. They have spotted hides, brown, black and a bit of red color the top of their heads. Yet what he notices is that one of them has a torn ear while the other has a large scar on his snout, one that covers and probably disabled his nose.

Sensing the impending questions, Aleu turns to Balto, "Papa, this is Sevgu and Levgu," She points out Sevgu, the one with the scar and points out Levgu, the one with the torn ear.

"We ran into them when we were traveling here," she explains before leaning in close and whispering, "they have been alone for years, this is the first time since they were pups that they have a pack of their own."

Intrigued, Balto wanted to question what happen to the boys, but he can tell from their blemish bodies that their pup hood was probably not a happy tale.

Sevgu steps forward and says, "It's an honor to meet you Balto," he says before dipping his head, "Aleu has told us many stories about you."

"Really?" Balto asks before glancing at his daughter who suddenly looks embarrassed.

Before more could be said though, Levgu walks to Aleu and reports, "the pack has now fully settled in the gully, and that hill we saw when we arrived is perfect for tonight's howling celebration," excitement has course through the wolf's voice before finishing, "and, if you don't mind me saying, it might be best if we hurry, the pack will surely be missing you if you aren't there."

_The pack or the males?_ Balto questions to himself, but he keeps his emotions hidden from Aleu and the two wolf boys.

They pause when they hear a sudden howl pierce the air, but this one is rougher and the high pitch suggests it's a female. The sound though isn't originating from the woods; it's coming from behind them, back towards Nome. It sounded like something a dog would produce, nothing like the clear musical voice of a wolf. This is concerning though, was this some sort of warning.

He glances at his daughter before saying, "I think I need to head back," he already turns and starts to pad away when Aleu calls out.

"But papa, I thought you wanted to see where the pack has settled," she calls out in a slightly concerned voice. She must have guessed there is something going on as well. She wouldn't voice it, but he knew she was concerned about his well-being.

He gives her a gentle smile before saying, "its probably nothing Aleu, besides, I can always visit tomorrow."

He can see she is still worried but nod nonetheless before saying, "See you then papa," with that she and the twin wolves turn to leave.

Balto remains where he is, keeping an eye on them as they go. Before turning another corner in the tree line, his daughter pauses briefly to look at him over her shoulder. He gives her a warm smile, hoping that would help. She timidly grins back before turning and leaves.

He waits another few seconds before turning and takes off at a dead sprint. He didn't voice it, but he knew who it was that howled, it was his mate Jenna. And she would never howl unless there is trouble.

* * *

Jenna is pacing back and forth outside the old warehouse, hoping that her mate and daughter heard her. She knew all of Nome heard her call, dogs and humans alike came out to see what had produced the call. Never suspecting a canine to produce such noise, the humans looked around for a wolf before returning to their homes. The dogs however knew better, they conjugated upon the warehouse to find Jenna there. She would tell them to head inside while she waits for Balto; the fear on her face ensures the dogs that whatever the emergency is, it is real.

Finally she smells his aroma and sighs with relief. Balto always knew what to do, especially in a situation that is considered impossible by all accounts. Racing beneath a hole in the nearby fence, her mate came charging out before stopping upon seeing her.

She immediately feels relieved and before she could stop herself, she rushes forward and nuzzles into Balto. He responds in kind by rubbing his jaw over her head and occasionally licks her face. This continues for a few more moments until Jenna pulls back and asks, "Where's Aleu?"

He peers at her curiously before saying, "she's with the pack, what's wrong?"

She gently grabs his forepaw with her mouth and tugs a little before saying, "let's go inside so I can tell everyone."

She can see his confusion, but he does as she says. Together they enter the building which by then is full of dogs, all having gathered to hear what the news is. Jenna suddenly feels nervous, there hasn't been a meeting like this since the disease broke out and nearly killed half the people of Nome. Is this issue really that big of a deal?

She shudders upon remembering the monster's words, _yes, yes it was_.

She takes one last look around at the different breeds surrounding her before taking a deep breath.

"Taylor," she finally speaks, "is correct," the indicated husky tilts his head a little in confusion before she finishing, "there is a human in town that smells like a wolf."

This causes everyone to look among themselves in fear and confusion. Initially they didn't believe Taylor because of his youth and his story is just plain crazy. But Jenna has been a part of the community for as long as they could remember; she was always honest, caring and loyal to both men and dogs alike; earning respect and trust from everybody. If she agrees with what Taylor is saying, then there is truly reason to be afraid.

Balto steps up next to her and asks, "How do you know?" his face suddenly becomes tight with concern, "did you go looking for him?"

She shakes her head, "no, he came to my human's house," she returns her gaze to the group, "I smelled him before seeing him. He does smell of wolves, but he appears as a human male, young, but haggard. Despite that though, he…he threatened the lives of the wolves in the forest…" she trails off after these words.

Balto is immediately pressing his body against hers, offering her warmth while burying his face in her mane. But she feels his tense muscles and knew her mate has become just as anxious as she has.

There is a sudden snort and someone says, "This is nothing new, no offense Balto, but there has always been rivalry between men and wolves."

Jenna opens her eyes, unable to find who it was that spoke, but speak anyways, "this may be true, but the way he said it, the look, the voice…everything," she looks each canine in the eye before finishing, "it is not human."

The dogs slowly looks among themselves in fear, all wondering what this means.

What is this creature that they are facing?

* * *

_Night is turned briefly into day before the light fades again, but all around chaos still erupts. _

_Kyle is squatting in his trench, surrounded by strangers, he can't see their faces due to the shadows their helmets cause, but as long as they're not shooting at him he doesn't really care. He puts in another clip into his rifle before standing once more. _

_The Earth before him is black and barren, covered in dirt and ash. Barb wire, craters, leafless trees and occasionally bodies are the only thing that he could see on the floor. There is an occasional flash as a flare or an artillery shell brightens the landscape. Only a couple of yards away, Kyle can see the occasional pointed spear tip of German headgear rising over their own ridge before he sees the flash and the muzzle flames would briefly light the shadowy figure as they continue their effort to kill Kyle and those with him._

_Acting on instinct, he puts his rifle up to his shoulder, takes aim, and fire. A round explodes from the weapon as it flies through the air and towards his enemy. He is a Marine, trained to the point that its pure instinct to aim down the sights and kill the target. But it is pitch black and feels as if the whole world is ending. He can only hope he hits his target as he pulls back on the bolt before shoving it back to its original position as a new bullet takes the palace of the old. He fires three more shots until he is on his last bullet, and that is when he hears the cry._

_It came from his left and he turns just in time to see a man, standing over a fallen soldier, as he raises his rifle high and stabs him using the bayonet attached to the end of his gun. He briefly sees the pointed hat of a German on the man with the improvise spear and doesn't even think._

_He lowers his rifle and fires from the hip. Inaccurate for most, but not to him, not after training for hours on end to get his aim correct. Following the crack of his rifle, a geyser of blood erupts from the German's chest as he falls backwards in slow motion, helmet flying as a scream escapes the man's throat._

_Kyle shivers, but he crouches down and moves towards the fallen soldier. He wraps his arms around the man's head as he tries to identify the face when a flare went into the air and a large burst of light showers the land. He is holding Eran Carilina, his eyes are wide with fear, his mouth is moving but nothing is fore coming while he wheezes in a last lung full of air. _

_Kyle could only watch when someone screams, "Gas! Gas! Gas!"_

_He jerks his head up but it's too late. Appearing out of nowhere is a dark cloud that looks yellow as it roams over everything as it gallops towards him in a massive wave. There is nothing he can do, anything that he does will be futile, but he holds his breath lowers his head as he feels the wave wash over him. His skin burns, his lungs are threatening to explode and sees nothing but yellow. This is it, he's going to-_

* * *

Kyle gasps as he sits up in horror, he scans his surroundings, trying to figure out what just happened.

He briefly panics when he couldn't remember where he is until he slowly recognizes the wooden floor, the cramped space and the newly aquired stove resting in the corner as it gives off warm heat. He looks around, everything appears normal, he is positioned three paces away from the door and two steps from the window. He rises from his place on the floor where he made a small nest with his one and only blanket.

He stretches, causing a series of pops to sound as he does so. He shakes his head briefly before making his way to the window and looks out.

The sun is descending and blackness is starting to cover the land. In Nome he can see lamp lights being lit and casting the building's silhouette against the impending darkness. He notes hardly anyone is outside, which is good for he change without anyone seeing.

He glances to the sky and barely makes out the blooming moon as it pale light is starting to break from the cloud front. It is almost time.

This is the moment that excites yet terrifies him all the time. He is weary from the monthly pain he has to endure whenever he changed. He shivers as he thinks about it; his bones being crushed, his face being rearranged and the feeling that scaling water has replaced his blood would take over. He wishes there was a way to avoid the pain, but there is no real solution other than to bear it and get used to it.

Despite this though, he is actually excited by the prospect of running through the forest, an activity that he has become quite fond of. Whether he's running on bipedal feet or on all fours, he always gets a kick out of it. It's as if he can run; sprint away from his worries and his problems and from the curse. He has also grown a liking to his wolf self, a black furred creature that has better sense of smell, in-tuned ears and immense strength that no human can possibly match. Truth be told, he feels invincible when he is in wolf form and vulnerable as a human, this is a type of relationship that he cannot comprehend.

At most times, particularly when he is human, he hates being a wolf. On the other hand though, when he is a wolf, he resents his weak human side. It's like he is living with two different personalities, as if he becomes a different person with whatever skin he is in. Is this normal or is he truly a freak?

_Of course I am_, he thinks bitterly to himself, _a freak of nature_.

The dogs he has run into in the past has often yelled this at him, whether he is in human or wolf shape. Slowly, he is starting to believe them. It has almost been eight years since he was bitten and after the creature died, he feels as if he is alone. He searched everywhere, smelled every corner of the cities, towns and woodlands he has ever visited, but not once has he found a scent identical to his. He is alone in a world that will hate him if they ever discover what he is. Kyle is almost tempted to give himself over to the people, to reveal his secret, maybe they know what he is. The best that he can figure he is some sort of shape shifter, like the ones he often hear of in ancient lore.

He couldn't help but smirk as he shakes his head, what would the guys think if they could see him now?

Waylen, Holtsoi, and Ben are the only people he knows who are still walking around after thier time in the service, or at least the last time he checked. Everyone else is either unknown faces to him or dead.

He shivers as he remembers his dream.

Eran, Eran Carilina…he didn't really know him. He heard that he is from somewhere in Illinois; he feels slightly guilty for not knowing anything more about him aside from his name. The only thing of great significant about Eran is that he was the first man Kyle witness die. He died in Kyle's hands, a sight or feeling he will never forget. He wanted to help, wanted to save him, but couldn't, despite all the training, all the boasting of being a Marine, he was powerless.

His hands tighten at the thought of the gas. Was being cursed really a bad thing? The curse was what saved him after all, but he was forced to inhale the toxic and feel his innards burn for days on end. Would it have been preferable to have died then or is there truly a reason for him being here, for living the life of a fugitive?

He hears the howls in the dark and he looks back at the moon. It is slowly making its appearance and he feels his body reacting. His joints suddenly feel loose, his head is beginning to throb and the room is becoming unbearably hot.

Knowing it's only a few seconds away, Kyle closes the flaps on the stove door, dimming the light until he can barely see at all. He checks outside again to make sure no one is watching before he sheds his clothes. When he took off his shirt that is when the pain start.

It feels almost like an unbearable cramp struck him in the torso, making him want to stretch and relieve himself of the torment, but he knew there was no way of easing the pain. The only thing he can do is to crouch down on the floor and grit his teeth as he tries his best not to scream in agony.

He starts to pant as his arms go numb before a sharp pain strikes his bones. He sucks in a large breath of air as he feels his bones tighten before being crushed. The closest thing he can compare this sensation to is when he broke his wrist during a fight and didn't feel it until the adrenaline left his body. Only this time it feels as if it's happening all at once, his skeleton is crushed, leaving a senseless sensation before unbelievable pain takes over.

It's all he can do not to moan as he falls to the ground as his body twitch and churn with every pinch to his organs. He can feel his bones mending themselves back together, but now they are longer, stronger and wider, he knows this as the newly form skeletal system push and stretch his skin like a extra small shirt being forced to accommodate a large man. Now his skin is starting to itch like a thousand insects have just bitten every inch of skin.

He groans as the finale hits home. He forces his new body to stretch as hard as he could to relieve himself of the pain, but it has little effect. His eyes are burning; it feels like a machine gun is chattering away in his head as it thunders with full force. His skin is quivering as waves upon waves of pointing objects break through and covers his skin, from toe to head. He moans as his hands and feet quiver before, with a distinct patter, his nails drops to the floor, replaced by wicked talons that curves in a deadly arc. Finally his nose shoots out before his eyes and he howls as his skull is forced to transform along with it. Tears are streaming as he closes his eyes, waiting for the agony to go away as his suffering continues for what feels like hours.

Finally, after a span of what he counts as thirty seconds, the pain cease.

He breathes heavily as he lies on the ground before he carefully forces his eyes to open.

He can instantly sense the differences between his human and wolf self.

He could hardly see in the dark room before, but now he can see into every blacken corner, he can even see a small spider as it makes a web on one of the ceiling's trusses. The moon beam that now filters into the room is like sunlight, a ray of light that is beckoning him to soak in like sun rays. He can smell the forest, a heavy musk that fills his nostrils, almost intoxicating to him, pine needles and scents of various animals covering the whole area. To him it's the sweet taste of freedom, the freedom that he has lost, but found again.

Shakingly, he pushes himself onto his haunches and he inspects himself. His black matted fur shines in the light and, though embarrassing, he has to admit his hide feels soft, like puppy fur. He looks at his hands and can see the rough callus pads that mark his palm and fingers while his wicked nails stand out by an extra inch. He puts his arms on either side of him, lift his rear and stands to his full height. He has grown an extra foot and his body has become a little broader while the hair covers all parts of his body. His feet are like that of a canine, slightly raised in the back with long toes and heels. He didn't need to look for he knew his new face well; the protruding snout, the fur and the flimsy ears that now rest on the top of his skull are the only changes from the transformation, though he has a suspicion that his cranium has also grown some.

He raises his arms and stretch again; popping his new muscles and getting them ready for a night of exercise. It has been a long time since he last made a stop and he wishes to run without being chased by a mob for once.

All remnants of sleep have rubbed off after his transformation. He carefully looks out the window, trying to see if there is anyone out for a midnight stroll. Then again he is in Alaska where the nights are ten times colder than the day, what fool could possibly want to be out during this late hour. Well, there is him, but with his warm body and fur he hardly feels anything most of the time.

With assurance nothing is moving about, he carefully grips the bottom of the window frame and pulls it upwards. The air blows through his hair, bringing the fresh scent of the forest that makes him want to jump with childish joy. He steps out of the opening quickly before closing the window shut. He lowers himself back down and scans the landscape once more, but he is relieved to see that he is still alone.

He kneels down low before placing his hands in front until he is on all fours. His new joints doesn't restrict the movement, far from it, they let his bones roll into different positions, allowing him to be on all fours, feet and hands flat on the ground, like a natural wolf. With the transition complete, he takes off like a shot and is sprinting into the woods.

It feels glorious, the wind blowing through his fur, the trees passing at an unbelievable pace and with the moon guiding him. This is what he was made for, and he's going to enjoy it tonight.

* * *

Aleu laughs with glee as she watches her pack as they sing to the moon.

After spending the entire day attending to each of her wolves' needs, roaming the pack's territory, and hunting for enough meat to store for the coming winter, she is quite appreciative of this small celebration.

The hill the pack is howling on is partially filled with trees, allowing many lupines to find a place to sit and to sing. Now far away from them is the gully that they have transformed into their home. From a distance, one probably wouldn't even notice it was there, but if they keep walking then they will see the crevice in the ground, revealing a ten foot drop. At the bottom is smooth stone that stretches almost fifty yards along the length of an old underground river bed. Carved into the walls on either side are huge holes, big enough for the entire pack to sleep in comfortably. The only entrance is a small hole, big enough for the wolves to crawl through, starting a hundred yards away from their sleeping areas. Though it's kind of a annoyance to walk all that distance, Aleu likes it, adds to the security measures as far as she is concerned.

The best the wolves can figure, the ravine was created by an ancient river that has, for some reason, dried up long ago. They use the stone slab at the center of the gully to socialize, play and eat together while the holes are used for their sleeping areas. It's perfect for them, a great hiding area where they can hide for days on end; the damp earth is excellent for burying their food in, keeping the meat fresh for days on end.

They have a new home, its beautiful, hardly any threats, plenty of food, and they haven't run into any trouble what so ever.

And yet…for Aleu…something doesn't feel quite right.

Maybe it's the fact that she is at the base of the hill, looking at her fellow pack members as they sing to each other. She notices that almost all of the wolves have broken up and are now sitting in pairs, mostly males and females. She looks to the left and sees one of her Beta's, Kila, with another wolf, a male who is probably courting her. Kila leans her head back and is about to release another howl when the male moves in and nuzzles her exposed neck. The Beta's song turned into a giggle as she turns her attention to the male and licks him on the forehead.

Aleu suddenly feels heaviness in her chest, causing her to turn and walk away. She doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels very uncomfortable watching what is unfolding before her. There is no doubt there are more wolves doing the exact same thing, a fact that for some reason causes her to shudder.

_What is wrong with me, _she wonders to herself_. I should be happy for Kila, having a male around must surely be a wonderful thing. Someone to take care of you, to nuzzle with, hunt with, talk to and eventually have pups with…_

Her mind slowly trails off before she sighs; now discovering what is wrong. She is jealous, of one of her freinds no less. She isn't interested in that one specific male with Kila; she is interested in having a male of her own, but who? No doubt all her Beta's are already taken, save for Nuju and she doesn't want to be rude, but she is having trouble envisioning herself being with him in an intimate relationship. No, it might be better if her Beta's are just friends, not potential mates.

She is so preoccupied with what she is doing; she walks by the very wolf in question without realizing it.

"Something wrong Aleu?" the male asks.

She couldn't help but smirk, she finds it amusing that Nuju acts like he is a wise elderly wolf rather than the young male he is.

She looks towards him and sees that he is sitting on top of a boulder; his grey coat is startling bright whenever the moon is shining on him. He doesn't glance at the female though; his eyes are staring into the sky as he observes the stars with a solemn, but interested expression on his face.

The pack leader hesitaters before saying, "I'm fine Nuju, I just…"

"Couldn't stand the crowd?" he offers.

"Well not that I can't stand them," huffs Aleu, "it's just that there's something…"

"Different?" Nuju suggests again.

"Yes," she looks at the twinkly lights as she finishes, "I don't know what it is, but for some reason it just feels like there's something wrong with me and I don't know what it is."

"You're lonely," Aleu eyes the male closely, wondering if the stars are actually giving him the answers for he hasn't so much as take a look at her the whole while.

"I guess…" she ventures hesitantly, "but I don't know why, I mean, I have you, Kila, Sitka, and the entire pack, I don't understand," she looks down in slight embarrassment, "I just don't understand…"

Nuju remains quiet, not speaking for almost a whole minute before saying, "So where are you going?"

She is taken off guard by the question. Weren't they discussing her confusing situation a few minutes ago?

"Uh…" she thinks to herself before answering, "I don't know, just going to walk along the border of the territory I suppose." She muses over a thought in her head for a moment before asking, "Do you think it will be ok that I visit my parents?"

"If that is what you wish," Nuju says, "I can inform the other Betas and we'll stand watch until you return."

She nods in appreciation to Nuju before turning in the direction of Nome. She starts walking, but pauses and looks at the male, "Would you like to join me? I do not mean to sound rude, but it looks like you could do with some company as well."

Nuju merely shakes his head, his gaze never wavering from the night, "I know it may sound odd Aleu, but I actually prefer the company of the stars than other lupines"

She tries her best to not look confuse by this so she says, "Alright then…I guess I'll see you later then."

Finally Nuju looks away from the stars and turn his light blue eyes towards her. He dips his head and says, "Have a pleasant visit pack leader."

Aleu nods in turn before she begins walking away. She briefly looks over her shoulder and sees that the Beta has return to his star gazing, appearing to be at peace with the world.

_Why wasn't it that easy with me,_ she wonders to herself.

For her peace wasn't an easy concept to come by, it was almost impossible with the turmoil she was in the previous year.

She remembers her life as a pup, playing with her brothers and sisters as they ran in circles, wrestled and occasionally ganged up to find their uncle Boris and use him as a chew toy. However the memories she cherished the most was her spending time with her papa. She thought it was neat that she looks just like him while everyone else looks more like their mother. She thought the fun times would never end, but that was before she found out they had to be adopted.

The idea was very foreign to her and at first she was frighten. She didn't want to leave her mother's human's home, to be separated from her siblings and parents. After a while though, she started to play with the thought, thinking of how it would be exciting to visit a new place and to have a new human to play with. That was when tragedy struck though.

Her siblings easily found homes, it was as if the humans couldn't resist not taking them, but by the end of the day it was just her. Days, weeks and eventually months went by, she grew big and strong, but despite all that time nobody so much as glance in her direction. She started losing faith that she would never find a home, and the doubt was supported greatly when she was almost killed by a human, a hunter.

After that her life changed forever, because that was when her father told her the truth. Nobody accepted her because she looked like a wolf. The people tolerated her in town, but to actually want to keep her is a whole different topic entirely. She always believed being part wolf was something to be proud of, but on that day she realizes that she is an outcast, not wanted by human, dogs or wolves. She was a freak.

She was so torn up by it she left home that very night and ran, she ran as far as she could, want to get away from it all, to escape what she is. She has no idea how far she went, so far that she couldn't find a way back. She remembers being afraid, hungry and alone as regret piles up within her. On that night she slept in a cave, believing she was alone, but was proven wrong when the morning came.

It was then that she found Muru, a simple field mouse that didn't appear to even be afraid of her wolfish appearance.

She sighs, she wishes Muru was here, he was strange, but he gave good advice. Maybe he was here.

She shivers at the thought. It was Muru who taught her about each animal having a spirit guide, the spirit of their ancestors who helps protect them and lead them the right direction. Not long after explaining all that to her, Muru disappeared, leaving her to muse over whether or not Muru himself was her spirt guide.

Because of him, she had a purpose, to discover who she is. Not long afterward she discovered Nava and his pack. The few days she spent with the elder wolf were amazing, his guidance and wisdom still fascinates her and makes her wonder if she will ever become just as wise as he is. She was shocked when he proclaimed the next leader of the pack would be "the one who is a wolf but does not know."

At first she thought it was her papa, but it wasn't long before she realize it was her, she was the wolf who did not know. After accepting her wolf self, Nava made her the pack leader before she and her new found pack were forced to leave their old lands in search for food. She was afraid to lead, and hoped her parent understood. When she looked into her papa's eyes and saw the pride within them, she knew he did.

The first year she spent away from them was one of the hardest things she ever had to overcome. It didn't help much that she lived off kibble treats for most of her life and didn't know a thing about hunting. Eventually though, she learned to live as a real wolf, to lead and have a life of adventure.

Yet that overwhelming urge to return home was too great for her. Which finishes with her here, in the forest she played in as a pup and now a permanent resident. She had her pack, her family and what could count to be her old life again. Everything should feel great.

So why does she have this empty feeling in her gut?

She sighs once more as she finally forces her head up and gazes into the forest. She can't be that far away from Nome now, maybe she'll go to her papa's boat, that way she won't wake mother's human-

She freezes when she sees something break through the bushes on her right and is heading right for her. She twists her head and sees a black mass heading right for her, she backs away, but knows it's too late, she's going to be run over by whatever this thing is.

Snow suddenly flies through the air as the thing digs its feet in and it comes to a sliding stop right in front of her. The thing, a creature, is slightly crouch as it leans away from her in an almost submissive position. She looks down before gasping as her eyes lock with two orbs that are staring right back at her.

The two circles are ruby red, appearing like flames that are cutting through the dark. They are clear to see against the thing's matted fur and shines with the brightest gleam she has ever seen. Yet what captivates her is the emotion that she can plainly see in the creature's eyes.

The crimson colors are evil looking, as if they belong to a deadly and dangerous beast, but what she sees contradicts that belief. Deep within the irises she can see what appears to be surprise and something else, a flicker like an ember. Is it kindness, or is it something else?

The thing begins to move; it shifts away from her and sits on its back legs. Her eyes widen at what she sees. Before her is probably the largest wolf she has ever seen. Its head alone looks like it could squish her if it wanted to. It's two heads taller than her, fur that is blacker than the night's and the blazing eyes stare down on her. Slowly, she takes in its whole form and that's when she notices something even stranger about the creature. Its front paws are larger than that of an ordinary wolf, in fact it looks like they split at a point and form their own individual digits that are standing apart from one another. Aside from the claws that form at the tip, they remind her of a human's hand.

Her eyes travel to the thing's rear and sees its legs are also different. They too are bigger, so big in fact that they are folded together, allowing it to sit on its rear like a lupine, but with a lot of the limb left over. He sits with the attention of one of her warrior wolves, all business with its back straight and it's tail lying limply by its side.

She returns her gaze back to his blazing red eyes, appearing almost warm to her, yet with a icy tinge to them. Their eyes continues the scan the other as if her orbs are just as memorizing as his.

Finally he moves, he rises back to its feet, but she notices the creature's limbs are still folded together, as if its keeping its body restrain. Then it turns and starts trotting away from her. She stares for a couple of more seconds before she shakes her head and hurries after the wolf-like creature.

"Hey wait," she calls after it. Instead of heeding her words though, it picks up the pace and starts running.

Aleu follows close behind, trying to catch up to the creature, but it's obviously larger body is outsprinting her minuscular self. She starts huffing, but ignores the discomfort, her curiosity is fueling her, pushing her to discover what she is chasing. Trees pass by as nothing more than a blur and the snow's coldness fades from the mind as the friction beneath her paws keep them warm.

She stops when she finds the tracks have come to an end. She is in the middle of a clearing, but the creature has disappeared. She follows the trail to the point where it came to an end. Here there is a small crater with grooves cut into the ground. She has seen these before, once when she saw an Eagle land on the floor before taking off again, its talons left the same marks in the dirt.

She glances at the branches above her in wonder. _Can this thing jump that high_?

"Wait!" she calls out, "I just want to talk!"

She hears something rustling in the branches and she knew it was still here. She tries to pick out the creature's figure, but somehow it was able to camouflage itself well in the tree. She sniffs the air, trying to pick up some kind of foreign smell. She is surprised when she picks up the remnant of an unknown wolf. This creature is a lupine of some sort, yet there is a kind of exotic taste that is familiar, but she can't remember where she smelled it before.

"Come on," she growls as she looks around, "I know you are here, come out!"

Silence greets her.

She snarls more savagely before shouting, "Come on! What are you afraid of?"

She hears a thump come from behind her before she is showered in a small down pour of snow. She twists in a quick circle and gasps.

The wolf is standing before her, but that's what frightens her, it was standing.

Its long legs have extended to their full length and now it is standing over her with blazing fire set in its eye. The front paws are at its sides now, but they are balled up like a human who is in a rage. She realizes its ribcage is a lot broader, almost equivalent to that to a large man. Here stands the lupine she has been chasing; its shape like a human but retains the fur, tail and head of a wolf. What is this creature?

She is brought out of her thoughts when she hears a growl, one that seems to shake the very ground and causes her head to vibrate.

"Afraid," the creature growls in an obviously male voice, "Do you really think I am scared of a little scamp like you?"

Slowly he steps forward with human like movement, causing Aleu to back away in fear.

She trembles a bit before digging within her and found some courage. She has done nothing wrong, she has just wanted to talk, she isn't in the wrong here. Yet this creature's ferocity almost makes her want to leave him alone. Almost.

Finally she digs her paws into the snow and stands tall in the path of the approaching creature. He comes to a halt, one step away from her, his red eyes never leaving her face.

She tries to subdue a shudder before saying, "I mean no harm, I just want to talk."

He gives her a sideway glance, almost like a sneer, before turning and lowers himself back down until he is on all fours. With that, he starts walking away.

"Wait," Aleu cries out and tries to approach, but he turns and snaps at her with his jaws.

"Just leave me alone," he glowers as he continues walking.

This doesn't dissuade Aleu; in fact, it challenges her fiery spirit, urging her to follow.

She trots after him, keeping a distance of about three feet as she comes striding next to him. She saw his left eye flick in her direction before returning it forward.

They walk in silence, time that Aleu uses to continue examining this wolf. Where did he come from? Are there others like him? What is he exactly?

"Are you done staring," he suddenly demands.

She jerks back a little, surprised and annoyed at herself for staring without even knowing.

"Sorry," she ventures, eyeing him for a reaction before asking, "What are you exactly?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asks, "so it'll be easier for you to come up with insults?"

She gapes at him before snarling, "No, I just want to know, who would even do that?"

"Just about everyone in the world," his voice is angry, but she could have sworn she heard what could have been wistfulness at the end.

"Well I don't," she says, "what's your name?"

He remains inaudible, probably trying to ignore her the best he could.

She sighs and thinks for a moment before saying, "Were you called names because you were different."

He doesn't speak, but for some reason she sees the silence as a form of answer.

"I know the feeling," she continues, "I'm part husky…and part wolf," finally she sees his red orb look at her before glancing away, he was listening. "Everyone was nice to me, dogs and wolves and humans…but it wasn't until I tried finding a home did people reveal what they truly thought of me…" she didn't want to go to detail but figure it will her to get the creature talking, "but I found a place to call home and have a lot of friends, I may have been rejected by some people, but I eventually found who I was, who I am, along with wolves who welcomes me as a companion," she finishes with a smile.

She is surprised when he snorts, "Well that's a lovely story," he says sarcastically, "queue the snare drums and curtains."

She suddenly snaps at him and he glances at her with some surprise in his eyes, "look," she growls, "it may sound lousy, but it's my life and it's quite rude of you to make fun of it," she eyes him, "not unless _you_ are making fun of _me_ like you think I would do."

He watches her for a moment before he exhales heavily and he comes to a stop. She pauses as well, waiting for his response.

He is motionless for a while before finally he says softly, "No…I'm not making fun of you."

"Well it sounded like it," she says defensively.

He looks up and snarls, "If you don't like it then just leave me."

She growls in return "Look, I just want to ask you some questions."

"Why?" he demands.

"Because I need to know if I should see you as a threat to my pack or not," she answers, but she knew she was actually just plain curious about who this person is.

He looks down again, clearly deep in thought before saying, "I have no quarrel with wolves unless they come looking for a fight."

Aleu gulps at the words. Hopefully her wolves have the sense not to pick a fight with this lupine; he looks like he can bring down the entire pack without even trying.

"Alright," she says, "but if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from? I've lived in these woods since my birth and I have never seen anything or…anyone like you before."

He watches her briefly before saying, "I'm new, just got here."

She nods along, "Well if you would like a tour of the area, then I can give it."

He looks back up at her before asking, "Why?"

"Just to be friendly," she says truthfully.

He shakes his head as he looks away, "You just want to know who, or rather what, I am."

Now it's her turn to be quiet and think things through before eventually saying, "Alright, maybe I am a little curious, but I want to help you."

"Why?" he repeats.

She makes sure she is looking him in the eye before saying, "because I know what it's like to be an outsider as well."

They stare into each other's eyes before he turns away and mummers, "I'll think about it," before he starts walking off. She notices the change instantly, his muscles are more lax, his tail is close to hiding between his legs and he just generally looks downcast. What did she say wrong?

"Are you alright?" she questions as she tries to follow, but stops when he looks back at her.

"I…just need time to think," he responds.

She looks around at their surroundings and says, "It's a nice night though," she ventures cautiously, "no one should be alone."

"I'm used to it," he says stoically.

"Well why don't we spend more time together then?" she asks.

"Now that's something I'm not used to," he says in a truthful voice that instantly raises sympathy for the lupine.

"Ok…" she says as she thinks her next words carefully, "we'll take it slow then, how about we meet again tomorrow?"

He only thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, sure…I need time to think."

She nods, "Alright…lets meet at the edge of the forest, near Nome, do you know where Nome is?"

She sees his hackles rise in amusement for some reason, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Great," she smiles and her tail wags before a dark thought cross her mind and she frowns lightly, "uh, you're not the sort of wolf who likes to go into town and marauder the people right?"

He chuckles, "No, in fact, I try to avoid that."

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Good."

An awkward air hangs in between them before finally the wolf says, "I should go," as he turns and starts treading off.

"Alright, see you tomorrow…" she trails off again before calling out, "What's your name?"

He stops dead in his track and his face consorts as he sinks into deep thought, concentrating on her question. Was it really that hard to answer? Or did he simply not want to tell her?

Finally he mutters, "Eran, call me Eran."

She tilts her head, "Is that your name?"

"Just call me Eran," he says again.

She restrains from releasing a sigh.

_Well it's better than nothing_, she thought.

"Alright Eran," she says, "my name is Aleu."

"Aleu," he says in an undertone, as if he is curious with how it sounds on his tongue before nodding himself, "see you tomorrow then."

"Ok," she says, leaving another awkward silence.

Finally he shuffles his feet before turning and walks off, without offering a final farewell. Aleu finds this odd, but doesn't call after him, she just watches as his hide walks between the trees and he is gone, leaving her alone.

Aleu has no idea what to think of what just happened, only that the lupine, Eran, is defiantly different and wonder if it was a good, or rather, safe idea to say to meet him tomorrow.

She just shakes her head before turning and starts walking back to her pack, all thoughts of a good visit with her parents are dashed with the appearance of Eran. Not in a bad way, but a interested way. Who is this wolf, or rather what is he? Maybe Nuju or Kila can help her figure this mystery out, she can just hope no trouble will arise from this.

Secretly though, she hopes, one way or another, she can help Eran, it is clear he has been though a great hardship like her. Who knows, they could be more alike than they realize.

**Merry Christmas and I hope you will remember the reason for the season, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**John 3:16, John 11:25-26, (I do not own the quotes or the Bible)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I apologize for the late dedication, but credit for Kyle's aliases name was created and suggested by Sabere Commander, who has also encouraged the creation of this fic. He also has some interesting wolf fics of his own, some of which can be found on my "Favorite Stories" listing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"It's not funny!" Aleu tries to say with authority, but Kila continues to roll around on the snow floor, laughing hysterically.

She wishes that things could be better among the group, but they look just as amused as Kila. Sitka has a wide smile on his face and looks on the verge of chuckling as well. Nuju looks rather emotionless, but she sees his quivering lips as they threaten to form into a grin.

Aleu releases a savage growl as she starts pacing the small empty clearing she and her Betas are meeting in, wondering how to get her wolves to see the seriousness of the situation. Finally Sitka coughs in a way to rid himself of his smile while lifting one of his legs and gently kicks Kila as a way of letting her know to get up.

"Sorry Pack Leader," Sitka apologies, but Aleu can still see him fighting to keep a grin off his face.

"What is it that you don't understand?" Aleu finally asks as she turns on the Betas, "I would have thought this would have shocked you."

"Oh it did," giggles Kila, "a wolf that can stand on his hide legs and have the arms of a human," she is now choking as she tries to keep down her laughter, "a wolf who is part man, I got to admit Aleu, I never thought you would be one for storytelling."

"It's not a story!" Aleu finally yells, wiping the amusement off the wolves faces, "It really happened and he is real, a wolf that walks like a man and looks capable of wiping out the entire pack."

Silence greets her, a positive sign to her that the Betas are finally giving her their full attention.

"Aleu," Sitka speaks softly, "I have seen many things in the wilderness, but I never even heard of a…man wolf before."

"Same here," Kila speaks up as she looks to her leader with a rather apologetic shrug.

This is when Aleu realizes that someone hasn't spoken up yet. She turns to the remaining wolf, a certain grey wolf to be precise.

Nuju is silent and he is looking down at the floor with a puzzled expression on his face and for some reason it fills Aleu with unease.

"Nuju," she says slowly, "are you alright?"

He blinks once before looking up at her and says, "This is something I'll look into, what you describe sounds familiar…but I do not believe its name is man-wolf."

"Wait," Sitka says, "you heard of these things before?"

"When you gaze at the stars as long as I have," Nuju tilts his head back as if to back his claim, "then you learn a thing or two about our strange world."

"As long as you have?" Sitka asks, "I'm pretty sure we are the same age."

Aleu ignores the previous comment as she walks up to Nuju and asks, "What do you know about Eran Nuju?" She couldn't help but feel a flutter of excitement threatening to overtake her, will she finally learn something about this wolf…or whatever it is that Eran is.

Nuju frowns slightly for a bit before shaking his head and says, "It has been a while…but the description is certainly memorizing…and disturbing." He looks into Aleu's face, "I don't know Pack Leader, but I fear that your new found friend may not be the type of person we should be associating with."

Aleu didn't really mean it, but she growls at him, "I know he is different Nuju…and a bit frightening, but that is no reason to turn him away."

Nuju bows his head, "Forgive me Pack Leader," he says civilly, "but these are bad times to be meeting unnaturally new friends."

Curious, Aleu tilts her head, "and why would you say that?"

She should have been anticipated it, what else could be expected from Nuju as he glances up to the brightening skies as the sun rises, but they can still see some stars visible.

"The red star is bright," he says in a solemn tone, "a very bad sign foretelling of trouble and spilled blood."

Normally Aleu wouldn't pay mind to Nuju's rambling, but this time it is different, and the other Betas notices this as well. Nuju usually spoke in an untroubled voice, so to hear him speak of such terrible woe and death in a grave tone fills them with concern, no matter how often they ignored his star gazing tales.

Aleu gulps a little before asking, "And what about that other part? What do you mean when you said Eran is…unnatural?"

Nuju is silent as if he is in deep thought before saying, "Have you ever seen anything like him in nature?" he asks, "Or even heard of anything like him? From storytellers or birds or even from the conversations we have heard from men?"

"I…" Aleu trails off before looking at the other present wolves. Kila looks mystified and anxious while Sitka wears a cautious and tense snarl on his face.

"Exactly," sighs Nuju, "I have heard of him though" this comment alone earns him more attention than any other pass murmuring of the stars as the Betas and Pack Leader watches him.

"There has been tales told from long ago," Nuju says, "passed down from one knowledge seeker to another throughout the ages-"

"What's a knowledge seeker?" Kila interrupts with pup like fascination plastered on her face.

Sitka rolls his eyes, "I'm guessing it's someone who seeks knowledge."

Nuju nods his head, "Yes, my uncle is a knowledge seeker, he was the one who taught me how to read the stars."'

"At least we know who to blame for that," Kila mutters into Aleu's ear, but she ignores the she-wolf before raising her paw and gestures for Nuju to continue.

"It is unknown where the stories have come from," admits Nuju, "many wolves believe they came from these lands," he looks around at the forest they are in, "others believe they originated from the frozen east, others from the dry south, or maybe even from isolated lands floating out in the great ocean. There are even some beliefs that they crossed from the lands across the water to here by using an ice bridge like we did."

"Wait," interrupts Aleu, "Who are they? And what stories do you speak of?"

Nuju regards the wolves as if debating whether to tell them or not before he finally speaks.

"They go by many names: wolven blights, two legged ones, grave stalkers, cursed ones." Aleu tries not to shiver, but in truth these are sounding like horror stories being told to misbehaving pups and the true terror here is the possibility that such tales are actually based off facts.

Nuju continues, "They walk alone, they rarely move in packs, they are few in numbers yet they strive for territory. Killing if they so wish. They only reveal themselves at night and disappear during the day for some unknown reason or another. No one knows where they originated from or what it is they are, some believe they are a part of a dying race, some think they are cross breeds spawn of men and wolves-" he pauses while Kila snickers at this, "But some believe it is a curse brought on by magic users."

Sitka quirks an eye brow, "Walking wolves created by sorcerers, oh I should have seen that one coming."

"Shush," Aleu hisses at him before signing to Nuju to continue.

"As I was saying," the grey wolf says, "No one knows where the stories came from, but so far that's all they are, stories. I for one have never seen anything to suggest the existence of such creatures, and to know one personally…it's downright unbelievable, I can't tell whether this is a remarkable discovery, or a great tragedy waiting to unfold."

Aleu feels her throat go dry before forcing out, "W-what makes you think this could be a tragedy?"

Nuju shrugs, "there have been rumors about these creatures attacking men and they aren't…gentle."

"What do you mean by that?" Kila asks with a tinge of fright on her voice.

"Well…they haven't been confirm," Admits Nuju, "but there are the possibilities that these human like wolves are stronger than men folk, have the speed of a wolf and the savagery of a feral."

"Oh great," Sitka remarks as he slaps his forehead with a paw, "so if these legendary creatures do exist, and if they're as dangerous as you say they are, and there's one now taking up residence in the forest, then we are in trouble aren't we?"

"No," Aleu suddenly exclaims, "no, just because some of these…things exists, then that doesn't mean they are all dangerous, this is like when a feral attacks a man and in turn the humans believe all wolves are bad."

Sitka grumbles at the comparison, but the other two Betas nod in agreement.

"Besides, I believe Eran is here to stay," Aleu states, "so, whether we like it or not, we need to be friendly towards him if we wish to coexist, got it?"

None of the Betas argued, nor do they look pleased with the prospect of being allies with a creature that can tear them apart with little trouble.

Aleu nods to them, "good," she says before releasing a yawn. She has been up all night trying to round up her Betas to inform them of the encounter. It's just now becoming morning, but maybe she can take a nap for a few hours. Then she remembers the agreement she made with Eran earlier and moans when she realizes she will be up late again that night so she can show him around.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can catch some sleep, so if you will excuse me," Aleu turns to take her leave when Sitka speaks out.

"Aleu," he says, causing the she-wolf to look over her shoulder and right at him.

"What if Eran is as dangerous as Nuju claims?" he demands, "how are we supposed to fight something that is stronger than men folk?"

Aleu looks each Beta in the eyes; Sitka with his strong gaze, Kila with her slightly rounds ones and Nuju and his steady sight.

She finally sighs, shakes her head and says, "Let's just hope for the moment that we can win a potential ally and not another enemy to be weary of."

**The Atlantic Ocean-1917**

Kyle moans before hurling over the side of the ship once more.

"Jeez Shames," Eric says with a twisted expression, "Is there anything you haven't up chucked yet?"

"My pride," Kyle manages to murmur before spewing out whatever is left in his stomach.

Eric slowly shakes his head, "Why you joined the Navy is beyond me."

"I agree," the sea sicken Marine says before looking up and shivers.

The ocean looks boundless, which is what scares him, they are in the middle of nowhere with no land in sight. It looks like a nice day with blue skies overhead and the crystal clear waters slowly lapping at the forefront of the ship, but the whole thing greatly unnerves him. There is also the fact that he is trap on a ship that is full to bursting point with over two thousand Marines and twice as many Sailors as they perform their duties. Here and there, enlisted men sprawl across the deck, leaning on the railing or standing in the corners for there is nowhere else to sit.

Kyle, Oliver, and Eric are among the unlucky lot who are forced to stand upright next to the railing, causing their legs to cramp up and limbs to tire. This, by no mean, makes Kyle's queasy stomach feel any better. He doesn't believe he is sea sick by the constant rocking of the ship, he feels it has more to do with the emptiness of the Atlantic and the feeling of being powerless while being at the mercy of the waves as he is forced to endure the unimaginable torture.

"Well look at the bright side," Eric says in an attempted cheerful voice, "this is a good way to gain your sea-legs, and look how greatly that has benefited Dublin here."

He gestured to their smaller companion who has fallen asleep while standing, resting his head against his rifle that is being propped up by the crook of his shoulder neck while the base is planted between his feet.

"How can he sleep in a time like this?" Kyle demands as he places two steady hands on the railing in an attempt to steady himself.

"Why not?" inquire Eric, "I mean sleeping is a good way to pass the time, especially now, according to the squids we are almost to France."

They lapse into silence as they slowly let it sink in. France, Britain, and Germany have been going at it for about three years now with no apparent end in sight. Slowly his mind thinks back to the small movie house he and Tom would use to go to after a hard day at school. There was a small hole in the side of the building they would peer into and watch daily showings since they didn't have enough money to watch cartoons on a daily basis. He remember watching the news wheel before the feature presentations were showed; black and white images of men running through burning fields, rifles cracking, bullets firing, artillery blasting and airplanes flying high in the air until they go down in a turmoil of smoke and flames.

The occasional tussle at school is the closest thing Kyle and Tom has ever come to being in war; however it wasn't until now though did it fully sink in. Here they are, sailing far away from the land of their birth, to die in a foreign land. Back home all you had to worry about was getting a broken bone or a sprain, and of course coming up with ways to explain to your parents why you have a black eye. Out here though you get killed and there's no way of recovering from that.

Kyle has always told himself he doesn't mind dying, his life as the son of an abusive drinking father isn't glamorous in anyway, but now he is thinking differently. Maybe it's because of Tom, after their mother passed away that long ago it was always his older brother who had his back, especially when their father was off on one of his drunken rampages. His brother was ways full of life, always flirting with girls and fantasizing get rich schemes with Kyle on a daily basis. Together they felt invisible. And now his brother is out in the middle of the ocean waging war on the high seas while his little brother is going to do all the fighting on land.

He never really thought his life would turn out like this. He and Tom pretend of course to be solders, but to be here now appears to be surreal. He thought he lived life with no regrets, but now all he keep thinking about is what he had done in his past life; cheating at school, not being a very helpful farm hand and not trying his hardest in calming his drunken father down.

He tries to shake these thoughts off. He can make amends when they return home…if they get home.

His thinking is interrupted when someone releases a long yawn and Oliver slowly opens his eyes while casually opening and closing his mouth.

"Had a good sleep?" Kyle asks in hope of starting another conversation.

"Yeah," Oliver mummers before falling silent, halting all conversation for the trio.

They stand in silence with only the crashing of the waves in the background before Oliver speaks up again.

"I had a strange dream," he says with a lightly furrowed brow.

"Yeah what about?" Kyle asks, wanting to think of anything but the reality of death.

"It was so weird…I dreamt of my dad's old Ford model T…what does that mean?" questions the young Marine.

"Maybe it's a vision," suggests Kyle, "you know, you'll come home and your dad will give you his old model T."

"He gave it away to my sister when she went off to college," replies Oliver.

"Well that will be an awkward situation when your dad ask for it back so he can give it to you-" Kyle barely finished saying that when he freezes. The boat shudders as a multitude of feet shifts and they hear a horn being blown. The one sounded only for enemy contact.

The three friends feel the sudden urge to run, to seek cover, but they could not move, nobody could move, everyone is forced to hold still with terror and fury in their eyes. The fear, always present has retuned, they may have taken the oath and claimed to lay down their lives for their nation, but they are still young, kids at that, no one has yet to live out their lives; they don't feel ready for death. The anger almost over took the fear though, this is unfair, all their training, all their preparations and the enemy has decided this is how they are to die? Out on the ship without having a chance to so much as to raise their arms and defend themselves?

Oliver has begun to quiver while Eric's face become stone still, whether in preparation for death or for battle Kyle hasn't the slightest notion.

As for himself he has no idea how he look, but he feels his face tense and his muscles unmoving, he grips his rifle and wonder how far he can shoot with the thing and if the enemy will come close for him to aim and let off a shot. But can he make it? On the roving seas, on a windy day, shooting a target that is moving on the water as his own target bobs like a cork?

Just as he thoughts become drastic, the anxiety lessens and the alarm fades away, leaving everyone confused. The only movement they can see is the sailors as they along the railing, trying to get from one end of the boat to another. Eric reaches out and stops a sailor who still had dread woven within his eyes.

"Hey buddy," Eric says, "what's going to happen?"

The man looks around with clear dread before reporting in a squeaky voice, "German sub was spotted on the other side of the ship, but it's stalking away."

The Marines look among each other in concern. A single sub can bring down a ship, will they be that lucky to have encountered a submarine only to have it allow them to live for a couple more weeks? Hesitantly they return to their little huddle, the sighting of the enemy is a cold reminder that this is war and in a few hours, if they reach the shore, they will become more associated with the fear, as well as the hatred.

**Nome Alaska-1925**

Kyle has just barely opened the window and pulled his pained body within before the sun rays struck his fur and he writhers on the floor.

He bites on his own arm as he tries not to scream as the change takes him once more. His fur burns and singed hair fills his nostrils. His finger and toe nails throb until they pop off and newer but smaller ones take their stead. His face caves in on itself as the snout molds back into his skull and his ears folds back and buries themselves back into his body as his human ones carves their way back out the side of his head. Blood is dripping by this time, his entire forearm is just about soak in it, but soon his sharpen fangs lose their grips as they fall, landing with the patter of rain drops as his dull canines return and fills his gums back up. Finally his legs shrink and his tail retreats and before he knows it, he is human again, lying on the floor as he pants and tries to recover from the change.

He moans as he holds out his arm and inspects it. He has left deep gashes within the limb and blood oozes out, but he watches as his skin slowly spreads out over the wounds and slowly the blood disappears and his arm is left whole.

There are nights he curses his wolf body, but on other nights he is thankful for it.

So what kind of night was last night? He rolls onto his back and places an arm over his eyes as he tries to think of what had occurred less than an hour ago.

Aleu…what a strange yet musical like voice. Her grey body and light tan underbelly still comes to mind, along with those ice blue eyes. He has no idea why he hid from her, she doesn't look like the type who would attack him out of spite, but after all these years he has decided not to take any chances.

So what about tonight? He agreed to come and have her show him the local area, and that could benefit him very much. He can learn where to hunt, where to hide, and if worse comes to worse, an escape route if he needs one.

But that would mean spending time with Aleu.

It's not that he doesn't like her, far from it; she is actually the first person who saw what he is and didn't attack him, or run away screaming. The fire of courage and curiosity burned within her eyes as she regarded him with a look that looks close to be wondering. She is interested in him and that's what makes him hesitant. Does she truly wish to help, or is she just doing it further study him, have him as more of a project rather than a friend?

And what about her pack? What if they choose to attack him? She can use what knowledge she has gained from him and use it in their favor. Kyle has learned a long time ago that mystery and fear are his best weapons, he could lose them if he reveals everything about himself to Aleu.

Should he go tonight? What if he doesn't? Then if he meets her again things may turn out badly. He can't risk having wolves as his enemies, not the ones who roam and patrol the forest, his one and only sanctuary.

He sighs, looks like he is on for that date with Aleu, at least he knows she will be respectful and curious. It is actually nice, her knowing what he is yet not being afraid. He has showed her his biggest secret and she didn't shy away from him or…

His biggest secret. His biggest secret is that he is a man who turns into a wolf, but now he realizes that Aleu doesn't know that he is a wolf who turns into a man.

He stands up while grumbling about his luck. So much for that, now he really has to watch his step otherwise she will regard him as a freak if she learns he can shift from a wolf to a man and vise versa. Things can't get any worse.

He stands and stretches, but figures he should try and get some sleep before going into town today and find a job, he doesn't have a lot of money left after buying the shed and he's going to need more if he wishes to build a house of his own.

He yawns and looks out the window and freezes.

Watching from the cover of some bushes are small beady eyes and there is a scent that is carried on the air, one that could only belong to one thing. A dog. It's too late, somehow they fit the pieces together and they know he is not of the natural world.

Are they going to run him out of town like what happened to him last time? The dog doesn't move one bit, he can see the eyes squint as if in anger. He is probably here to watch and nothing more.

Kyle glares back and releases a snarl, hoping the wind will carry the sound to the animal before he closes the window.

Looks like things have just gotten worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**St. Nazaire, France: 1917**

Rifles cracks and wood shattered as dozens of bullets tore through the make-shift targets. Standing some yards away are the Marines as they pull back on the action bolt and discharged brass rounds before inserting a new bullet.

After about thirty seconds of nonstop shooting and reloading, Gunnery Sergeant Cotter blew a high pitch whistle and shouts "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

The Marines flick on the safeties and steps away from the shooting range.

"Very good Marines," Captain Huxley comments as he watches from the sideline, "go get some chow and some sack time."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle sees Dublin getting ready to salute when he bumps into the small soldier on purpose, messing up his action but they still say, "Yes sir," in complete unison. There is no saluting in combat zones, not only will it be a hassle to perform the act, but in doing so you also make your commanding Officer a target.

Slowly the Marines turn and leave the small training field that they have erected for themselves. St. Nazaire is more of a crossroads section than a forward operating base. Here they meet almost every soldier from every corner of the globe; British, African, French and countless other warriors. The large stoned city is a staging area for the Americans as they make ready for their Europe campaign, however one of the Marine's ships has fallen behind, resulting with the Fifth Marine Division now having to wait for them to catch up. It's even more frustrating because even if they do get here then they have to practice with their rifles for some time to refurnish their skills. Until then, all that the currently residing Marines can do is sit and wait with nothing to do. The city is pretty much deserted with the exception of a few residents, mostly men who had sent all their women away to temporarily housing some miles away from the settlement, all of whom were weary of the soldiers coming through, a sad disappointment to the Marines. The only people walking around are priests, nuns, doctors, nurses and volunteer citizens as they try to help in any way that they can.

There are also some troopers present, however most of them are wounded to the point of being unable to fight, in other words, they are missing limbs. The soldiers in their different colored uniform look the same, the hard but empty stares they give the Americans while they gently care for their amputated parts.

There is no secret here, they despise the U.S. The famous continent to have never lost a war has denied helping their allies in their time of need. They even seem to agree with the Marines in wanting to send them to the front immediately so that they can win the war as quickly as possible. They sneer at the Americans as they practice their shooting and continue their initial training, all of them saying "it's useless," "a waste of time," "accuracy with a gun is nothing compared to the machines of modern warfare." Despite this, the Skipper continues to push them to achieve "perfection." The most dangerous weapon in the known world after all is a Marine and his weapon.

With nothing much to do, Kyle and his two friends breaks off from the main group and approaches the tent that they are all sharing. The courtyard they are in was large enough to house their company, but it looks more like a refugee camp rather than a military one. Laundry lines suspend between the tent poles, utensils and personal possessions litter the entrance of the shelter and a smell is starting to develop, tempting people to cover their noses. Aside from that though, it was actually quite tidy and neat compared to the rest of the town.

Kyle carefully places his gun against the entrance and collapses heavily onto the ground. Dublin sits opposite of Kyle while Eric remains standing with his rifle still in hand.

"Another day, another dime," Kyle says as he tries to get a conversation going.

Eric merely grunts before saying, "They are paying us to fight in a war, not to shoot at empty bottles and mannequins."

"Well this isn't so bad," Dublin finally speaks up, "after all you saw how the French and English soldiers looked."

They try their best not to think of the bloodied, mutilated people who are sitting just outside the courtyard, waiting for a ride to get them away from the conflict. They can still hear some moaning and cries of pain.

"This is what we signed up for," Kyle ventures softly.

"It's finally sunk in for me," whimpers Dublin.

It's obvious that Dublin is frightened and Kyle doesn't blame him, but his situation is different from Kyle's and Eric's. They volunteered, but Dublin was practically pushed into service by his father, who thought it was his son's Christian duty to fight the invading Huns and to defend their fellow man.

"Why are they called Huns in the first place?" Kyle finally says out loud, "Aren't Huns like Chinese or something?"

Eric shrugs, "something to do with them being invading barbarians or something like that."

Before Dublin could put in his own word they hear a loud voice calling out names, but it doesn't belong to one of their Sergeants or the Skipper.

"Spalding! Eric Spalding!"

Eric raises his hand, "Here!"

A soldier strides towards them and hands Eric a letter before shuffling off again. Messages from home are considered sacred, Kyle didn't really like his homeland in Oklahoma, but it is the only place he had. Beside, anything at the moment, even a tax bill, something from his country, would be a welcoming sight.

Kyle has only received one letter from his father. It was stained and heavily stunk of liquor while the words could barely pass for being legible. Scribbled down were the words: _be careful._

Oh how nice it is to have a caring family.

"Dublin! O. Dublin!"

Kyle tries not to sulk when Oliver was handed his own letter, looking giddy all the while as he tore the envelope open like a kid during Christmas.

Eric has finished reading his letter and reports, "one of our cattle's calves was attacked by a coyote, it was saved but its leg is mangled, we're not sure yet how it is going to do, if it's not going to recover then they may have to put it down."

Dublin glances up with a horrid expression on his face. The city boy wasn't accustomed to such fate befalling innocent animals. But thats the fate when there is no way of healing a farm animal, especially out in the desert where being lame could mean death through starvation, dehydration, or being eaten alive. Sometimes just putting down a livestock is seen as being more humane considering the other options. Though Kyle's family has never owned so much as a dog, they were still surrounded by farmers and watched their fair share of crippled animals being put out of their misery.

Kyle was in the process of thinking of something comforting to say to Dublin when he hears something surprising.

"Shames! Kyle Shames!"

Kyle was momentarily stunned for a moment before he stands up and says, "Here!"

The soldier makes his way back to the squad of Marines, hands Kyle a letter and leaves.

Kyle doesn't even look at the address. He just rips the letter open and read what was within.

_Dear Kyle, how are you doing brother?_

_Still can't believe you're way down there while I am way up here. Life on the sea is good, just like fishing; only in this game the fish can kill you if you're not careful. Been protecting the harbors and transport ships traveling to England, nothing much to report, looks like we have the Keiser's Navy on the run._

_We have yet to have so much as a leave to the mainland, but I did meet a skirt who gave me a quick kiss, she may be something worth looking into. You may have liked this life you crazy kid, plenty of things to do and far from danger while being paid well. _

_What's it like on land? Met any French girls yet? Make sure you tell them you have a brother, there are rumors that our captain, a slippery and fun-loving devil himself, may secure us a pass to Paris if he can, maybe I'll see you then. I need to go, let me know how you are doing and keep your head down; this is nothing but another brawl, only this time it is on Wilson's Street, not Main. _

_Sincerely Tom_

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. Looks like his brother is having fun while providing his duty at the same time, he would have made a good Marine if he wanted to-

"Hey!"

They all look up in time to see a guy about their age, eighteen or twenty, running up to them, Eran if Kyle can remember correctly.

"We just got wind of this," he says in a rather loud voice, getting the attention of other nearby Marines, "The _U_._S_._S_ _Hancock_ is just a few miles off shore, once it gets here, the whole Regiment will be here."

With that, the young messager turns and takes off running to another group, leaving the squad of Marines to themselves. Nobody said it, but they are all thinking it.

They are all here now; it won't be long and then they will really be getting into this war.

**Nome Alaska: 1925**

"Can you pull your own weight?"

The old dock master, simply known as Joel to the people, already knows the answer though. If the boy could survive the war, then he can make it in the simple life of a warehouse worker.

The job is tough and challenging for a number of reasons. There is the weather that can be cold and sever, but must be ignored as the workers do their job. There is the cargo that can be heavy, fragile, or combustible, one drop is all that will be needed to doom any hope of being paid. Then there is the loading of supplies off and onto ships, the constant pitches of the sea could throw a person into a cold icy grave. Finally there is the worker themselves, working under these extreme conditions can make men as tough as vinegar and just as sour.

Kyle pays these thoughts little mind as he shrugs, "No problem."

The man nods his head, "any work expierence and a good reference or two?"

"Well," Kyle thought for a moment, "I served in the military, but that's about it, this will be my first real job."

Normally the dock master would prefer men with familiar with this trade, but he can tell Kyle can probably take the strain, the young bucks always can. Plus Joel is short of hands at the moment so any help can be appreciated.

"Very well then Mr. Shames, you've got a job," with that, Joel offers his large rough hand.

"Thanks," Kyle simply says as he takes the hand, "boss."

The man smirks, "alright," he glances out his window and takes note of the orange skies, "you can start tomorrow, nine o'clock," he looks back at him, "try and be early will you?"

"Not unless you cook me breakfast," Kyle says as he stands from his seat and moves to the door.

"I'll promise you one cold egg," Joel says in answer.

"I prefer two," smiles Kyle before he exits and closes the door as Joel's thick chuckle follows him.

Kyle walks down the stairs and breathes in the deep cool air as he reaches the bottom and closes his eyes to savor the moment. The air tastes nice here, the mix of a forest and the ocean that he is just a few paces away gives him a feeling of unbelievable bliss; perhaps it's the wolf within him loving nature.

He opens his eye and lazily observes the sun. He better get home quick and get ready for his "date" with Aleu. He wonders how that will go, she obviously has spirit and a fighting heart, the potentials for ethier a great ally or a dangerous enemy. She thinks of her pack first, if he does anything out of line she could be onto him within moments and have what could well be a good force of wolves at her call. He needs to play out his next few moves carefully otherwise it could be the end of him, dogs are one thing, but wolves are easily a whole different breed of animals. They kill on a day to day basis, riding their land of a large invading wolf won't me more than a chore to them.

A flash of movement catches his eye and he looks up just in time to see a dark four legged animal scurrie behind a house. Was it one of Aleu's wolves checking up on him? No, he's getting paranoid now, there is no way a wolf could just wander into town. It must have been a dog.

He sighs in exasperation. He doesn't want to fight, but if push comes to shove then he will hold his ground. But what is taking the canine community so long to attack though, normally at least one dog would have tried to attack him by now. Are they planning something big? This cannot bode well for him.

* * *

"You are certain this is what you saw?" Balto questions Bernard.

The small mutt nods his head, "Yes, I'm sure."

"This is disturbing," the Labrador named Doc says, "and quite unusual," he ponders for a moment before looking up at the assembled dogs in the warehouse, "has anyone ever seen a large black animal before? In the woods or close to town?"

Everyone shook their heads, even the adventurous pups are wearing an honest face as they answer in negative.

Balto shakes his own head and starts pacing.

"Could it have been a bear?" One voice asks, "now that it's getting cold again, some of the polar bears are coming back into the area."

Balto couldn't help but smile to himself as he makes a mental note to warn Boris of Muk and Luk's immediate return.

The mutt who has been watching this strange newcomer's home since sun up, reports, "I don't think so, it didn't look bulky like a bear, polar or grizzly, its lean frame made it look like…like a wolf or something."

At this the gathered crowd unconsciously glances at Balto for a moment before they look away. Despite the fact that they now trust him and sees him as a hero of the town, the age long controversy held towards wolves is still held.

Balto pays them no mind though as he thinks for a moment before saying, "It can't be a wolf, the only wolves close by is Aleu's pack and they have more than enough sense to stay away from Nome."

"True," Doc says, "but let us not forget what Bernard said," the Labrador refers to the indicated mutt, "a creature that is as long as a winter cat and as tall as a Great Dane."

"And more muscle than a bulldog," Bernard puts in.

"You can't be serious," a husky voices, "First it was a human who smells and growls like a wolf, now you are saying some sort of monster is taking up residence in the man's house?"

"It does seem a little too credible…" muse Balto, "but let's not rules it out since we do not know what it is we are facing exactly."

"But what are we facing?" a nervous feminine voice calls out.

Balto opens his maw, but closes it after a while. What can he say, they don't have the answers yet, it's all just a mystery to them so far.

"Something…supernatural," Doc finally steps up.

"Are you kidding me?" the same dubious husky says again, "Doc, I thought you were supposed to be the voice of reason here."

"This goes to show," sighs the Labrador, "whatever this thing is it is not of the known world."

An unsettling silence befalls them. Whenever there is a threat to their humans, the dogs would always band together to try and figure out how to solve it. If it's a cold winter, they help collect wood to keep the people warm. If there is a predator on the prowl, they would chase it away or stand as sentries to their owners homes. They even help feed and supply the people by participating in the sled runs. Yet in this case, they have no idea what to do.

"Why don't we just sound the alarm," a dog in the back suggest, "we just start barking whenever this man comes along. Surely our humans will notice something then."

"That won't do much," Jenna finally voices from her place as she lies next to the boiler, "it'll just give the man sympathy, I don't know why, but when my human walked and talked with him, it…it was almost as if he held Kyle in awe."

This is the first time Jenna had given details to her encounter and they jump upon it.

"Maybe the humans do know," Balto wonders, "but they are just afraid to act against Kyle."

"Or maybe he is famous among them for something," another voices.

"The war," all the dogs turn their attention to young Taylor, the very Husky who had first reported Kyle's appearance. "Just like my human," he elaborates, "people shows him respect and kindness, despite his sometimes rough attitude, for fighting in that thing they call war…what is war anyway?"

"It is a terrible thing," Doc sighs, "when humans gather into large packs that can tally to over ten thousand and sometimes more, where they battle each other for many reasons, territories, food, or for plain status." He meets the eye of everyone in the room before concluding, "And this last war I heard my human speak of, it is considered the most devastating in all of history."

"So…Taylor's human and Kyle both fought in it?" asks a small dog.

"From the sound of it yes," concludes Doc.

"Now that I think about it," Jenna says, "my human was talking to Kyle about him meeting Taylor's human and talking to better…something, almost as if Kyle is pained by something."

"Well he's going to be in pain," Taylor growls as he gnashes his teeth, "if he comes anywhere near my human."

"Now that's the most senisble thing I have heard so far," a eager hound says as he steps forward, "we already agree that this Kyle is a threat, I say we go and take the fight to him and be done with it."

"I'm for that," a husky stands, "we'll either chase him out of town or kill him where he stands, whose with me?"

There are cheers of approval and exhilaration as the dogs jump to their feet, scratching the ground in anticipation, practice working their jaws, and filling the room with enough growls to shake the walls.

Balto however shoots in front of the quickly forming mob, "Wait! Stop! Hold it!"

The dogs cease their growling so they can hear him, but they are still standing at the ready to fight.

"This won't solve anything, don't you remember the whole reason we are worried about Kyle?" Balto demands, "it's because we all agreed he is dangerous," Balto answers his own question, "he has the musk of a wolf, the growl of a grizzly and the resilence of a wolverine; he has been trained in the arms of man to the point where he can defend himself from humans, so him fending off a couple of dogs will be of little challage to him."

Slowly the blood lust melts from the canines as they consider Balto's point.

"There is also this new creature to take into consideration," reasons Balto, "going to fight a creature that we never seen before won't help much either. Until we know what we are facing we must not attack or risk losing lives."

By this time the fervent dogs have calm themselves and with heavy puffs of air they settle back down, annoyed, but also slightly ashamed for having to be reasoned with such obvious logic as if they were nothing more than pups.

"Well said Balto," Doc says as he steps up next to the hybrid, "if we are to decide what to do next, we must monitor what this beast is like and how it is we can bring it down."

Doc then calls out "Bernard!" during the brief chaos the little mutt had been lost in the crowd, "Bernard!"

"Here," the small dog breaks through the wall of canine and trots to the front.

"Bernard," Doc starts off more softly, "what happened after you spotted the creature? Did the human Kyle looked alarmed?"

The mutt shrugs, "I don't know, when I saw that thing coming I ran behind some bushes and hid from a distance…I…I'm not sure what I saw next, but it looked like the thing reached the structure before raising one of its paws and opened the window. It crawled in right before sun up."

"Wait," someone calls out, "how could this creature open the window with its paw?"

The mutt shakes his head, "I don't know, like I said it just reached up and slid the bottom portion of the window up and went in."

"That's not possible…is it?" an uncertain dog asks, to which only uncertain mummer answers him.

"Not unless the creature doesn't have a paw," speculates Balto, stunning the room. What kind of mixed up beast is this?

"What else Bernard?" Doc questions, "Did Kyle scream, or yell, or did anything when the creature came in?"

"No, I didn't see him at first," the mutt recounts, "a minute or two after the thing entered, I saw him stand up and just stood there, like he is in deep thought."

"Stood up…" Balto says silently to himself, "Like he was rising from bed?"

"Maybe," Bernard says.

"How could anyone not notice something that huge entering his home?!" someone explodes in the back, earning the curious glances of his companions. The dog shrinks a bit and mumbles an apology.

"Good guess Sam," Balto says, making the indicated dog feel better, "either the creature disappeared once it was inside or Kyle did see it and paid it no mind…maybe that's his animal companion."

"If it is, then believe me, it was no dog," Bernard says.

"Good to know," Doc says, "did you see it again any time after that?"

"No," answers Bernard, "I waited until Kyle left his home and Ralph started to tail him, after that I went up to his shelter and looked through his window. Whatever the creature was, it's not in the building."

"What was in the building though?" Balto questions next.

"Not much," the mutt recounts, "just his bag, a blanket, and a stove."

"No gun?" questions a still eager looking husky.

"There's more ways to kill then with a gun," Balto says, looking pointedly at the spoken dog, "besides, if he does have a weapon, then he may have hidden it."

"When did he leave?" Jenna suddenly asks.

The mutt thinks for a moment, "an hour ago I think."

"What was he doing until then?" Jenna questions next.

"Sleeping from the looks of it," Bernard answers.

Balto suddenly steps back in, "This may indicate he was awake last night because it certainly doesn't sound like he is a lazy person," he looks at Bernard, "what was he doing that night?"

"Nothing," Bernard answers, "he didn't do a thing when I got there."

"Did you see him before dawn?" Balto asks next.

"No…I…didn't see him at all now that you mention it…" Bernard trails off as he thought this through.

"Balto," a voice calls out, "are you trying to get at something here?"

"Yes I am," the hybrid answers, "I'm wondering if this human was out at night."

"That's impossible," Bernard claims, "I watched one side of the house while Ralph watched the other side, nobody left, nobody entered."

"When did you get there?" Jenna asks.

"…Right after the moon went up," Bernard answers.

Balto soon starts pacing again as he thinks through the facts. A human who acts and smells of a wolf. A creature that emerged from the forest that resembled a wolf but was too large and possibly mutated from that of a normal creature of nature. Kyle wasn't seen until after the creature entered his home, but the creature itself disappeared as it has done so…what does all of this mean?

He releases a growl of frustration, "This just gives us more questions than answers."

"Too true," Doc agrees, "we need more information before we can come to some form of conclusion on what we should do."

"We already have dogs watching him, what more can we do?" Balto asks.

Doc is silent before saying, "do you think Aleu could be of some use?"

Jenna leaps to her feet and growls, "No! Absolutely not!"

Doc turns to her, "but Jenna-"

"No," continues the husky, "when I was with Kyle he threaten her and the rest of the wolves, said he knows how to handle them, it sounds as if killing wolves is nothing to him."

"Yes," Doc says slowly, "but I didn't want her or her pack to engage Kyle, just this creature, just to see if they can stalk it if it goes into the woods and see what it is that this creature does and if it has any link with Kyle."

Balto sighs, "Doc, she's our daughter and-"

"And if she was here she would be arguing with you," Doc says, causing some canines to chuckle among themselves, knowing how true that statement is.

Balto didn't say anything. This is his baby, he didn't want anything to happen to her, but at the same time he wanted, no, they needed to know what this creature is and how to approach it.

Finally he sighs, "I'll talk to her about it."

"Balto," Jenna turns towards him, "I don't want our daughter to be in danger."

"Neither do I," he says to his mate, "but we-"

He is interrupted when a Rottweiler came charging in, huffing and puffing.

"Ralph!" exclaims Doc, "what is it?"

"Th-th-that thing," Ralph gasps out, "got a…a job at…the shore."

"At the shore," Balto repeats and thinks for only a moment, "that means he is now either a fisher or is now working as a dock hand."

"Dock hand be my best guess," Doc says, "considering it's no longer fishing season."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," a voice says, "maybe he'll slip on the pier and drown."

Balto suppresses a shiver as he remembers the time he nearly drowned during his first adventure, the stinging cold, the burning lungs and the hopelessness of watching the warm sun slip away through transparent ice. He forces the painful memory away before he turns back to Ralph, "Where is he now?"

"Heading home I guess," Ralph says.

Balto suddenly stiffens, "What time is it?" he asks in an urgent voice.

One of the dogs on the upper landings looks out her window, "the sun is going down."

Balto suddenly shoots forward towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Doc calls out.

Balto pauses at the door for a moment to shout over his shoulder, "to see what we are dealing with," before he races out the door.

* * *

_Maybe this is a bad idea_, Aleu thinks to herself as she walks back and forth.

She is at the edge of Nome, waiting for Eran to show up so she can give him a "tour." She figures she can show him the areas where he could hunt and claim as his own territory; that would be a good show of friendship, wouldn't it?

More importantly, she will show him the border to her pack's land and maybe learn more about him.

Nervousness doesn't even come close to describe how she is feeling. Her earlier talk with the Betas didn't help either. Sitka and his tips on how to make a quick kill, Kila telling her where the best hiding places are, and Nuju and his bloody red star reminding her to be careful. All three of them wanted to come as well, but Aleu figures this would make things worse seeing how skittish Eran is when he first made contact with her, how will he react when she appears with three additional wolves who are willing to fight?

Besides, she needs them to watch over the pack, if the worse does happen, then she knows they will be in good hands. Aside from her Betas, nobody knows she is here, they have just gone off to their dens to sleep, believing this to be a normal night just like any other. For her though, it could be a matter of life and death.

She exhales slowly, reminding herself why she is doing this. She would much rather have Eran as an ally rather than an enemy. She also wants to help him feel better, to feel welcome, she knows first-hand what it feels like when the world seems to be against you and there appears to be no place for you. She has no idea why she would want to help though, perhaps she feels sorry for him, but there is defiantly something drawing her to him. Her curiosity maybe, she wants to know what he is, where did he come from and if there is more like him.

Generally she would like to have him as an ally, but maybe, if he allows it, they could actually become friends.

Friends with an oversized wolf who has social issues…why not?

She sits on her rear and glances up at the moon above her. It looks beautiful tonight, no wonder she and the others wolves pay it respect. It is a glorious thing to be held in wonder; it gives light to the dark, a majestic view in the shadows and a presence that seems almost spiritual, as if it is alive as well.

"You're here."

She jumps when she hears the voice. It was soft, but the fact that she didn't hear or see the speaker approach, much less smell him, is what startles her.

She whirls around and sees that it is indeed Eran, who is standing a few paces away from her. She feels relieved to see him on all fours; his large frame and limbs of a man is shocking enough, she isn't sure if she could remain focus if he is standing on his hind legs.

His black fur glows with the sheen of the moon, his eyes blaze a bright flame as he stares down at her. She would like to think of herself to be the size of an average sized wolf, but she feels mighty minuscular compared to Eran.

"Done staring?"

She quickly looks away, berating herself for gazing at him too long.

"Sorry," she says, "it's just; well…you're quite a sight I guess," she finishes with a hopeful grin.

She feels relief flood through her when the corner of his mouth lift a little with the faintest hint of a smile.

"So I've been told," he says in reply.

They grow silent before Aleu coughs and says, "Well…shall we go?" She turns in the direction she plans on taking him, bowing her head slightly as she does so.

He observes the she-wolf, as if trying to decide whether he should go or not before walking towards her. She feels her heart leap in her chest when he comes astride with her, his large muscular chest nearly touching her side, his heavy and unusual scent fills her nostrils while his bright eyes mystifies her a little.

"Lead the way," he simply says.

**Please take note, before World War II, World War I was seen as the bloodiest war in human history, "the war to end all wars" as it was called. I hope I got all the facts of WWI down correctly.**

**Also, would you like there to be a flashback in the next chapter or should it be just about Kyle (Eran) and Aleu? I'm flexible either way.** **But please note it may take me a while to update due to my current life and the fact I have to update my other stories**. **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note I've been experiencing writer block of late and school work so if this seems rushed, you know why.**

* * *

**6.**

**Nome Alaska: 1925 **

_This was a bad idea_, Kyle, or rather Eran, now thinks to himself. They have been walking for a good few minutes, but he can easily tell Aleu is nervous.

They walk side by side each other which make Eran feel slightly uncomfortable for a number of reasons. First off is that she doesn't know his true nature, which makes him feel guilty, but how in the world is he supposed to tell her the truth? Can he tell her? What will happen if she knew, will she go screaming for the hills or will she call in her pack and attack him? This is one of the few reasons why he doesn't get along with people, not telling them about his curse and thus either push people away from him or dispose of them as labeled enemies.

Another unusual trait of the meeting is that it's kind of obvious he is different from the average wolf. The fact that he is two heads taller than Aleu should point that out and that's not even including when he is standing to his full height on his hind legs.

Besides that entirely, he is simply too intimidating, Aleu is supposed to be showing him around, but she simply looks too stun while she is in his presence. He can tell she is trying to act normal and he appreciates that, but being a wolf-human hybrid is a sure way of throwing just about anybody off.

He isn't helping much either as he idles along in silence, unsure in what to do. When he was a boy it was easy for him to make a friend, or at the very least start a conversation. However being changed into some sort of monster hampered that skill of his to the point where he is afraid of making the lightest of contact with others. He is also unsure whether he can count on Aleu being friend or foe so he doesn't want to say anything that she could use against him later on.

Due to that he remains speechless for the most part and Aleu does the same. So much for this date being off to a good start.

He finally looks away from the path they are on and observes their surroundings. It looks like an image one would expect to see in a fairy tale or something like it. The trees still retain their evergreen pine needles along with the bits of white fluff that clings to each branch as they give off a twinkling light. The forest is washed in pure white light that is being provided by the moon and painting the world in an unimaginable design that Kyle has just now started to get used to. Above them the stars wink in and out as if they watch over the two travelers.

"It's a beautiful night," Eran finally chances, hoping this will thaw things a bit.

Aleu slows her pace a bit to glance around her before smiling, "it certainly is"

"Is it like this every night?" He wonders out loud.

"I wish it was," Aleu admits with a sigh, "you're lucky to get here so soon Eran, it won't be long before the blizzards starts blowing in, then it'll be too cold to go outside or it'll become too dangerous because of some humans who starts to hunt during this time of the season."

"Has that been a problem with you and your pack?" he asks, "running into hunters I mean."

She frowns to herself for a moment before saying, "from time to time, but if we are careful, then no, we don't usually have that kind of problem."

He nods in understanding.

She looks at him with what appears to be mischief in her eyes, "what about you? Any hunter unfortunate enough to set their sights on you?"

He hears the teasing in her voice, but it doesn't make things much easier for him. Yes, he has been shot at numerous times, during and after the war. The German's wanted to walk over him and into Paris while some dumb hunters back further south wanted his pelt. He dealt with both parties equally, the Germans were defeated, killed to the last man if possible and the hunters are now doing time in insane asylums after a brief encounter with Kyle. He knew it was kill or be killed in this world, but after the war, after seeing how easy it is for someone to lose his life, it makes Kyle want to spare him and, if possible, help that person enjoy it. Life is too short and he doesn't really like making it even shorter for that unfortunate soul.

"Yeah," he mutters as he looks down, "there were a few gu…humans who thought I was going to be easy prey."

He is sure she heard his slip up when he almost said guys, but she doesn't make a comment on it so they just keep walking.

Finally after an additional three minutes of trekking, she clears her throat and comes to a halt.

"This is the boundary line for my pack," she says and gestures to a clear meadow that just pops out of nowhere within the forest. The ground is covered in the snow's bright crystals and the star dotted sky was positioned right over it like a dome as it stretches out for a near acre. The splendor before Eran was unbelievable, it reminded him of an opened space in the field back in Oklahoma where young boys would occasionally take girls to. It also brings back memories of his time in Europe and some of his fellow Marines were lucky enough to score a hit with a French woman and they would go into clearings like this one. Ironically, this is the first place to remind him of home, a empty meadow in the woods that is similar to the tall wheat plants that use to tower over him whenever he and Tom played in the fields. Because of these memories though, the full effects of the phrase and place was lost on Eran for a while before he registered what Aleu had said.

"Wait," he gestures to the plot of land before them, "this is where the boundary is? So you can't go out into that meadow?"

She tilts her head a little, "Well we probably can if the land is unclaimed, maybe even add it to our own territory, but why would we want to?"

He shrugs, "Well it just might be useful at some point in the future."

"How?" she asks with curiosity clear in her voice.

"Uh…" he looks away in sudden embarrassment, not wanting to voice his earlier thoughts of the place.

Aleu is quiet for a moment before she speaks again, but what she says rocked his world.

"Would you like to have it?"

He jerks his head back up and stares at the she-wolf.

"What?" he asks as he wonders if had heard her correctly.

She shrugs her shoulders, "You haven't marked a piece of territory for yourself yet have you?"

"Oh…uh…" Eran doesn't say a thing, he isn't sure if having a shack close to the woods would be considered as being territory.

"Well this land is vacant," Aleu comments as she steps forward and into the field, "besides, take a whiff," she sniffs after speaking, "see? There's nothing living here, so it's open if you want to claim it."

Eran hesitantly follows after her, trying to force the earlier intimate thoughts about such places out of his mind and hope that Aleu doesn't know of these certain human 'customs'.

"I don't mean to be offensive Eran," she says before turning in a full circle as she observes the premises, "but I don't see why you would want this place."

"Now hang on there," Eran finally voices, "It was just an off-handed comment Aleu, I don't really want this place."

Her brows furrowed a little, "but every wolf needs a place to call his home, even a lone wolf, and this one is alright."

"You just said you didn't see how this would be a good place to live in," Eran tries to counter.

"Well…not here in the open," she jerks her head to the woods opposite of them, "but you can include those trees within your boundaries, they look good to burrow under."

"Ok, but still," continues Eran, "I'm not sure if rabbits and squirrels are going to stick around if I move in here, what am I going to eat then?"

Aleu shrugs, "Just use the hunting lands, we all share it, or at least the wolves do," she peers at him curiously, "you do know what a hunting land is, right?"

"Uh," Eran stutters, "things are…different down south, it's every wolf for himself down there."

"Oh," she says, accepting the explanation, "well up here we all get caribou and other big game on the hunting lands, it's pretty much a large valley where wolves, more or less, share the animals grazing there."

"That's…that's good to know," Eran says with a smile, "for a moment I thought I had to live off of rodents."

She smirks at this, "So you're going to keep this as your territory or not Eran?"

She seems keen on him moving in, maybe so she can secure his trust, but he is still unsure about the whole situation.

"I don't know," he says as he looks around, "I…pretty much have places to be during the day time, I won't be able to use these lands much."

Aleu tilts her head to the side before saying, "Such as? What are you doing during the day?"

He wishes he has a better explanation, it seems rude to remain secretive to Aleu after how friendly she has been towards him, but nevertheless he sucks in a breath of oxygen before saying, "I rather keep that to myself."

He can see the frustration on her face as she desperately tries to hide it, causing him to say, "Sorry Aleu, but I'm sure even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

She inhales deeply in turn before saying, "Well you can still use this place and we can meet here at night if we have anything of importance to discuss."

He nods his head in understanding and thinks it over. This is actually a place pretty far from Nome and if he has any requests or questions from Aleu or her pack this will give him easy access to them.

"Well alright," Eran says in agreement, "I guess it's settled then."

"Great," Aleu says with a smile and gestures with a paw at a nearby tree, "now mark your territory."

"What!" Eran takes a step away from Aleu with his eyes wide, "Now?"

Aleu narrows her eyes slightly as she tilts her head, "Yes," she says slowly as if she is speaking to a child, "now."

"Why?!" demands Eran.

She stares at him curiously, "you never know," she eventually says, "another wolf or maybe even another predator, will come here and mark it if you don't do it now."

"O-o-ok," Eran stutters, "b-but do y-you have to watch?"

Aleu still has a blank expression on her face as she says, "well I don't have to if you don't want me…"

"Alright," breathes out Eran as he feels himself calming down, but only to have it be replaced with embarrassment. Honestly when he was in Europe this wouldn't have been much concern to him, but then again he didn't care much back in those days. He supposes marking territory is a common thing with the wolves so it doesn't bother them seeing this sort of thing. But for Eran who has become more self-reserved in the past few he is downright horrified by the prospect, especially when a girl is involved.

There is a moment of silence that falls between them before Eran coughs and says, "So…can you give me a minute?"

She blinks before saying, "Now?"

Eran stares at her, stunned, "you just told me the sooner the better!"

"Ok!" she turns around and sits on her haunches, "better puppy?"

He shakes off that last comment figuring its some wolf version of saying baby as he looks around the space. Finally he walks towards the tree and examines it. It'll make a good marker and it can easily be used to corral the rest of his new living space. He…tries to get himself ready but soon encounter some…difficulties.

"Are you done yet?" Aleu calls over her shoulder.

"Don't look!" Eran cries in a frenzied voice that soon fills him with loathing. Where has this squealing side of him come from?

Aleu snarls, but turns away, granting Eran some privacy.

Another few minutes pass before Eran sighs and calls out, "Aleu?"

"Yes?" she responds back.

He stiffens a groan before saying, "could you…I don't know…walk away until you can no longer see me?"

"Why?" she asks in a slightly aggravated tone.

"I just need some privacy," Eran tries to reason, "Just five minutes, please, five minutes is all I'm asking."

Finally she sighs and stands, "Just hurry up," she says as she walks away.

Eran waited until she has disappeared within the forest, then he really began to concentrate.

* * *

Aleu idly guides her limp paw to and fro in the snow while lying on the ground as she waits for Eran to finish. Honestly, he is the largest wolf she has ever seen, has hulking muscles, a heavy musk and blazing red eyes, but never in all her life could she have imagine something like him getting all shy around her.

She smirks a little. It was rather amusing seeing him act like a little puppy in that instant, a giant monster like him acting in that way, it almost adorable really.

Slowly thought the smile fades from her as she recalls his other words and actions. The way he acted was as if he has never really done anything like this before. He didn't know what a hunting land is, how hard it is to come across unclaimed territory and, like recently, spreading his scent among the area.

'Is life really that different in the south?' She wonders briefly, 'or is it possible that he is _lying_?'

She has met some travelers from the lands beyond, even other packs, but from the sound of it, things are similar there as they are here.

She doesn't really like the notion that Eran isn't being honest with her so she decides to go with the other possible explanation; Eran is from lands far beyond her own, possibly from places that she has never even thought had existed.

Her uncle Boris told her of the many amazing things he had seen from his recent migration trips, such as towns stretching out for miles, humans sprouting everywhere like rabbits and viewing strange machinery such as airplanes, automobiles and these odd mini suns that the humans had tamed and use to light their homes at night. These stories sounds less real then the old bed time stories he used to tell, but when she looked into her uncle's eyes, she could see them just as curious and fascinated as her own. Is this why Eran was so different? Had that different culture affected him hard? How did he even survive especially when he was living within the world of man?

She has learned from first hand experienced how humans are cautious creatures, so how did he ever make it out from there alive? She suppose she can ask her papa, maybe he has some idea on what Eran is or at the very least give her his best assumptions which are usually wise.

She hears the soft padding of foot prints and she sees two gleaming red eyes gazing at her before flickering towards the ground. Moments later, Eran exits the shadows with his head towards the ground, looking….well…almost embarrassed.

"...I'm done..." he finally ventures and glances up at her with a small grin.

She returns it, but mostly because she just now notice how she and Eran are now at eye level with him having his head lowered like this.

"Finally," she mummers with a teasing grin, "What took so long?"

He looks away again and says, "Uh…lack of motivation I guess…"

For the first time in a long while, Aleu laughs with great mirth. Eran sounds so uncomfortable and shy, he would no doubt see this as being rude but she couldn't help herself, especially since its Eran she is talking to, someone who is as stoic as he is tall.

After her chuckles finally subsides she breathes out, "sorry Eran," she says with a wide grin, "but you have no idea how…cute you look when you're flustered."

His head snaps back with the speed of thunder and he stares at her with wide eyes, "What?"

She smirks and says teasingly, "Well you are, a great big strong looking red eye blazing brute like yourself cowering like a small pup as he attempts to court his first mate."

He glowers slightly as his eyes darken, it takes of Aleu's strength not to let herself look frighten in any way as he finally says, "it was my first time ok? I'm sure I should be given some credit for effort."

She brings back her smirk and says, "It took that much effort?"

He suddenly took great interest in the snow on his foot as he says, "n-no, not really."

She laughs lightly as she stands and stretches.

"Well come on," she says, "There's still lots of places for you to see."

* * *

The moon has traveled fast in Aleu's opinion; it won't be long before the sun comes back up. This prompts a sleepy yawn from her and she blinks her eyes in a vain attempt to keep them open.

"I'm sorry," Eran voices as he walks steadily by her side.

She turns and looks at him, "Sorry for what?"

He looks at her once more, "for keeping you up most of the night, this has to be cutting into your pack leader duties, right?"

She waves her paw at him, "It's alright Eran, I rather enjoy being out here with you."

"Really?" Eran asks in turn.

She smiles lightly before glancing back at him, "Of course. Most of the pack would say nice things to me and pretend to be interested in being my friend, but I can tell when they're lying. I trust only the words of my Betas who are my only personal companions and co-leaders while I am gone, not to mention personal advisors."

For some reason, stillness enters the air, one that is slightly awkward and prompts investigation. Eran looks like he is thinking hard about something when he takes notice of Aleu's critical eye before he asks, "do you really see me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like...I'm a friend?" he asks rather hesitantly.

She wonders about his words for a moment before heeding them and understands what it is he is getting at. She has only known him for a short time, he has offered her little to nothing about himself and here she is seeing him as a companion. He is a complete stranger who has odd and rather dangerous aspects, some of which hinders him from meeting other people do to his rather intimidating nature. Not to mention how cold and destructive he sounded when they first met, but she suppose that was more to protect himself and to keep others away from trying to kill him on sight.

She cannot lie though about one thing. She finds his presence rather comforting to be around. She has to always act her best, appear at her best and be her best whenever around her wolves, to be the strong and elegant leader that they have to follow and respect. With Eran though she let her guard down and actually gets to be herself, acting as a young pup, to giggle and tease at her own expense without Eran thinking lowly of her.

He shows signs of change as well, he has said more than one word, no longer speaks lowly and he showed a rather different side of himself when he became so bashful in front of her.

Would she be willing to trust him with her life and all her secrets and he in turn can trust her to do the same thing? Probably not at the moment, so what does that mean for them?

"I suppose we are more…like acquaintance if nothing else," Aleu finally elaborates, wondering what he will think of her understanding of things.

She is surprised when he didn't look a mere bit insulted, instead he nods as if he was expecting this.

"I'm used to it," he informs her, "some time ago I was thrown in a mix of other... wolves in a pack, some I liked and some I didn't, but we did ok as associates," he puts a little stress on the last word, she isn't sure of he was making fun of her or if he was just teasing. She hopes that it is the latter.

"Where are we going now?" he asks, "if my memory is correct, we're now going in a circle."

"Oh," she comes to a halt after the realization has hit her, "sorry, I was just thinking."

He only offers her a small smile, one that fills her with the hope that she is finally breaking through his hard shell.

"Its fine Aleu," he inclines his head, "thank you for showing me around."

She grins in return, "The pleasure is all mine Eran, I'm always more than happy to show you around."

There is a pause that soon starts to become awkward until Eran clears his throat and says, "Well, I guess I should head back then."

"Where," Aleu blurts out before she could stop herself, "back to your territory?"

He is in the process of walking away, but he pauses in misstep and is frozen for a while before he sighs and says, "Let's just say I need to be somewhere."

Aleu does her best to restrain the agitated huff that threaten to escape her muzzle. Where was it that he was going anyway? Is it somewhere close by or far from where they are now?

He looks over his shoulder at her, his crimson eyes seeking her soft blue ones. A shiver courses through her, but it isn't one of terror, it was far too warm for that. What is in his gaze that was not there before? Is it possible that he has grown some sort of feeling for her? She tries to keep her surprise from appearing on her face, especially since she doesn't know if that was true or not. But still it suddenly makes her want to paw the ground and howl in victory for winning this massive wolf as an ally. Not to mention securing a sort of friendship that has now become rare to her. Or an acquaintanceship as she has called it.

She has no idea how long his eyes remain on her, but she notices his maw is opening and closing as if he is trying to piece together something to say. Suddenly though, his demeanor changes; he snaps his head to their right, towards a thickest of trees. His eyes beaded as he apparently attempts to cut through the foliage while his ears are standing straight up, detecting something that Aleu isn't aware apparently.

"Eran?" she asks, "What-"

She is interrupted when the branches of the trees that Eran was watching whips away and out comes hurling a grey bluer. It takes a few steps forward before sliding to a halt. Aleu is surprised more or less when she recognize the figure; it was her father.

He is panting heavily, his fur ruffled and a bit of drool hanging around the corner of his mouth. He looks like he has just sprinted in a twelve mile race, but she can see the frantic look in his eye and knew that this wasn't a kind of friendly contest or mild run. Something is up and for a moment, pure worry starts to fill her. Has something happened to her mother? To her pack? What is going on? She has never seen her father in this state since their adventure nearly a year ago.

He pants as he tries to get air to his lungs before finally saying, "Aleu, I've…been…"

He falls silent, but it wasn't due to the lack of oxygen. His attention has been set on Aleu ever since he has appeared now however they shifted to her side, or to be more precise, to the person next to her.

Instantly a sort of reserved energy comes into play as Balto crouches and bears his teeth. His fur stands on end, his paws dug into the snow at his feet and his eyes burn with determination.

Fear takes over when Aleu hears a loud revving noise in the air, only to realize that it is Eran who is growling. When she looks at him, she is almost shocked by what she sees. Gone is the calm and orderly eyes that has been staring at her for the past few minutes. The old Eran, the one that she has met the first night has return; cold distant yet fury filled eyes glows brightly like flames in the night, his body elevates as he readies his human like limbs at his front and he bears his own teeth that is sharper than her papa's and already covered in dripping saliva.

At the same instant, their back legs tense as if they are getting ready to catapult themselves at one another. Realizing that a bloody fight is about to occur between her father and her new found friend, she takes her life into her hands as she jumps between them.

"Wait!" she shouts loudly.

Instantly Balto back down, his parental instincts easily dominating his more feral side as he stands back up, but his body is still taught like a string.

Once her papa has calmed, she turned her gaze to Eran. He has stepped down as well, but she sees the fiery glint in his eyes and realizes that violence is still possible.

"Aleu," she twists her head towards Balto as he speaks her name, "Aleu, get away from that thing."

Eran releases a snarl but makes no move to advance, not with Aleu in his way.

"Papa," Aleu says with a slightly stressed voice, "what are you doing?"

He narrows his eyes and says, "Aleu, there's something odd going on around Nome, something bad," he jerks his head towards her, "and that thing has something to do with it."

She feels as if all the air has been crushed out of her. Has she judged Eran too quickly? Is he really causing trouble despite what he told her the other night? She feels sad, yet also betrayed, but why? They weren't close so why does she feel like this has hit her very center?

She ignores those emotions for the moment as she looks at Eran. He is standing in a defensive stance, but the flames are gone from his eyes, now he is regarding Aleu with an emotion she thought she would never see in his eyes before; anxiety.

She gulps a bit before saying, "Is…is that true Eran?"

He gapes at her for a moment before shaking his head and says, "No, I haven't done anything in Nome."

"A mysterious human has arrived," Balto breaks in as he tries to get Aleu to look at him in the eye, "remember what Taylor had said? That night you came to Nome and told the dogs your stories?"

She doesn't reply right a way, she thinks for a moment, trying to dig up memories of that discarded night.

"The human who smelled and growled like a wolf?" she asks softly.

Balto nods in confirmation, "He is real, your mother had a personal experience with him."

Her blood turns cold and in the corner of her eyes she sees Eran stiffen. This action causes her to round on him and asks rather frantically in a near shout, "What does that mean? What personal experience?"

Eran bites his lower muzzle as if in deep thought, but he doesn't answer. Unconsciously, Aleu takes a step away from him. What is it that he is not telling him? Is he really doing something sinister right under her nose? This wolf that she had laughed and talked with just a few precious moments ago?

Finally Eran sighs and looks up, "He meant no harm," he says defensively, "he was just giving a warning."

"Maybe," Balto says, "but why? Why give a warning in the first place?"

Eran narrows his eyes, "Do I really have to tell you?"

Father and daughter become silent, trying to signal for Eran to continue.

Taking the cue he says, "He has done nothing wrong at all, here or anywhere else," his tone holds a bit of power, but also passion behind his voice, "everywhere we go we are mocked, feared and eventually chased out for no reason other than simply because we didn't belong."

He turns hs eyes back to Aleu and the look he gave her…it was a sorrowed filled one, almost as if he is begging as he says in a low voice, "I thought you would understand."

Aleu couldn't breathe for a moment. It was true; she was separated from both dogs and wolves. She didn't belong anywhere in her young life. She wasn't chased by lynch mobs, but she was hunted and was nearly killed. All because of her looks. Because of people prejudice.

Slowly she looks at her father and she was nearly shock when she sees a rather tender look in his eyes. Did he understand what Eran is talking about the same as she has?

There is a moment of silence before Eran surprises them both when he growls.

"Don't tell me," he snarls, "This human hasn't done anything wrong, but that is enough to make you suspicious and watch him like he is some kind of criminal."

Aleu is now having trouble looking Eran in the eye. Not because she is afraid, but now because she is filled with shame, how could this have happened? How could she have allowed herself to be so judgmental, especially after her own horrible experience?

The quietness is unnerving before they are surprised again when Eran releases another growl before turning his back on them and starts walking away.

Suddenly feeling a lump materialized in her throat, Aleu bounds towards the black giant. However she only a got a few steps close to him when he snaps at her, stopping her cold in her tracks while his eyes held a deep look that she once felt before; betrayal.

"Aleu step back!" Balto orders as he crouches again.

"No papa, wait!" she says sand attempts to approach Eran again, but he snarls at her while his cold eyes glared at her.

"Haven't you done enough?" he demands.

"Eran," she says softly, "I…I'm sorry."

He snorts at this as he starts stalking away, but she keeps in step with him, trying to keep eye contact.

"Eran we're sorry," she tries to say, but he is obviously trying to ignore her while Balto walk slowly behind them, keeping a watchful eye on Eran in case he lashes out at them.

"That doesn't mean anything," he sneers at her, "You showed me what you truly think of me Aleu."

"Th-that's not true," she tries to defend herself, "you have to admit you took us by surprise and with…how you look, who wouldn't think-"

"Exactly," he interrupts, "nobody thinks, apparently if you look like a killer, that's what you are; a killer."

She tries to steel herself the best she could, "Eran, I'm the leader of a pack and my papa is just watching over his family, it's our job to worry, to watch over those we are responsible for, to be open to any open threat."

He glances at her with glowing eyes, "so you're no better than the humans apparently."

That last comment caught her short of breath. She isn't sure if that is a direct insult, but for the effects are still strong being compared to the dominant, yet destructive creatures that they are forced to deal with.

She just shakes her head, "Alright, then it must be only natural-"

"And I'm unnatural," Eran says.

Aleu releases a distraught growl as she says, "Eran what do I have to say to make this right?!"

"What can you say!?" he says as he stops walking and turns on her, "there is nothing you can say. Because now I know despite everything you said, everything you live through, there is that small part of you that won't and never will accept me, but shall always see me as a predator," he looks away, "as a monster."

Aleu is trying her best to keep calm now as she lashes out, "Eran, trust has to be earned and-"

"And I gave you mine," he turns back towards her, his eyes blazing, "the fact that I am talking to you alone is a sign that I regard you as trustworthy, do I look like someone who socializes a lot?"

She opens her mouth to speak but couldn't. She could almost sense the hatred, the pain and the treachery in his voice. She has truly hurt him, and now she is forced to find some way of putting the shards back together.

However Eran has started moving again, and this time Aleu watches as he moves away. She wanted to chase after him, to try and fix this, she didn't know him all that well, but they had potentials of being friends, and she may have broken that belief.

Balto tries to move past her, but she suddenly leaps in front of him and says, "no."

Balto gives her a annoyed look and says, "Aleu-"

"Papa he is right," she breaks in, "we're the ones in the wrong here. We judged him unfairly and unjustly, he has every right to be mad at us, spying on him isn't going to make it any better."

Her father shakes his head, "Aleu, he could be dangerous, we need to find out everything we can about them and-"

"And then what?" she demands, "run him out? He's right abut us and if we keep doing this it may very well make him dangerous."

She can see the reason getting through to her father as he sees things from her prospective before finally he sighs and nods his head. The one thing they agree on at the moment is to keep pestering Eran will cause the giant wolf to act against them, probably aggressively.

Within Aleu though things are different. She isn't concern about her own safety, or even the well-being of her pack, but for Eran. She has felt the same things he has felt, the lost, the confusion and the anger, it will hurt him in the end unless she tries to help, she owes him that at least.

She has pained him, far deeper than anything her father had said. Now she will try to make amends; no matter what it takes.

* * *

**I just thought it would be interesting for you to know, I was listening to the guitar solo for the song "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson when Balto met Eran.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope…yeah I'm not sure if anyone enjoyed this chapter, but next in the chapter things will get better**.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

**Nome Alasksa-1925**

Kyle grunts as he lifts the box of goods off the deck and stumbles towards the docks before holding it up higher until one of his fellow workers reaches down and takes it from his grasp.

He pauses briefly to press a hand against his mouth and force back a hurl. Honestly the ship is tethered to land and is just barely bobbing against the surf, but that still doesn't stop his stomach from churning.

"Hurry up boy!" screams one of the older dockhand, "it's getting dark!"

He scowls in the person's direction, but he doesn't flinch, maybe he is used to seeing angry, annoyed faces on the job. Instead he thinks about it being nearly dark, he fantasies about sleeping in his cot before remembering the moon is still full.

"Freaking perfect," he growls under his breath as he picks up another box, "the week still isn't over."

Whenever he changes, he somehow receives an extra reserve of energy that keeps him up at night, but it leaves him exhausted as an after effect when morning comes. Maybe he can just sleep in his wolf form, after what happened last night he doesn't feel like traveling into the forest.

The thought causes his arms to shake with anger before he practically throws the near seventy pound box at the man standing on the pier.

"Holy-" that's as far as the man got before he gasps as the box hits him square in the chest. He struggles to hold the container, but Kyle's face drains of color when he sees that the older gentlemen is losing his footing and he is getting close to the opposite side of the landing. If he falls into the near sub-zero waters he may catch pneumonia, not unless he drowns first.

In a mere instant, Kyle shoots forward like lightning; he bounds from the deck of the ship and onto the docks as he reaches out with both hands, grabs the heavy box and yanks it towards him, pulling both the cargo and his fellow co-worker away the edge.

They both stand there, gasping for air, either it was from their near tumble into the blue or because they are just trying to stay warm in the frigid weather, neither had a clue.

Finally the man looks up into Kyle's face, causing the younger to bow his head slightly in shame due to his previous action that may have cost them their jobs, let alone their lives. It may not be much to most people, but one can easily get a fever in such icy conditions and in the old man's age his body might not be strong enough to fight off any form of sickness, making him vulnerable to death.

However the youth whips his head back up when he hears a booming chortle and sees that the old man is laughing.

"Holy smokes son," he chuckles, "that was some toss, have you ever considered a life in baseball?"

Kyle just stares before he starts laughing as well. He has no idea why though, maybe he's just happy to be alive; something that always fill him with glee whenever an artillery shell slam into the dirt a mere foot away from his trench during the war would be a good example.

"Come on then boy," the old sea hand starts walking, with Kyle supporting one side of the crate while he supports the other end, "if we can get off early, I'll buy ya a beer."

Kyle couldn't help but shake his head with a smile, the old guy was grizzled and tough, no funny business and straight forward, he wonders what he would have been like if he was a Marine.

* * *

Balto ran for all that he is worth before coming to a stop in the middle of the forest as he frantically looks around. Aleu had showed him where her pack was located once, but that was a long time ago and the arrival of Kyle has blocked most of his memory since then. Where can they be? He needs to hurry in case-

There is another howl, he quickly zeroes in on the sound and rushes forward, running with all his might. He hurtles over branches, slides under tree trunks and break through branches before skidding to a halt when he hears a soft growl.

As soon as he stopped, a brown and black wolf stepped out of some bushes it was hiding in and peers at him closely.

"Who are you?" he asks, "speak quickly before I tear out your heart," he rumbles.

Balto sighs, "I'm Balto, father of-"

He didn't finish, instead the wolf bowed low and stares at the ground, not moving.

"My apologies Balto," he says in a sincere tone, "I didn't know it was you and-"

"Its fine," Balto says a little impatiently, "I heard the call, where is my daughter?"

"Right this way," the wolf says without hesitation as he turns and leads the concerned father down the trail he was previously running.

They reached a large rock that is embedded within the side of a small cliff, but it had a large crack running down its center. The wolf easily slips through while Balto follows with caution. The inside is damp and cool as gusts of wind whistles around them as they move in a single file, following the twisting path as they are flanked by the stone's large interiors. After a while, they exit the rock and Balto finds himself inside a very spacious cavern.

He has lived near the forest all his life, but he didn't know this place, or anything like it for that matter, existed. It was a canyon like setting with waving walls that looks as if they have been smoothen out by passing water, making its surface looks smooth and gives the impression that its sparkling. Among the walls are multitudes of holes built within the walls, some are barely large enough for a single wolf while another looks as if it can hold over ten. The ceiling is open to the sky and Balto can partially make out the overlapping vegetation's of a trees and bushes, resting close to the lip of the opening. In the very center is a pool of water that looks so pure Balto doubts anyone is allowed to bathe in it.

"How far back does this go?" Balto asks, momentarily forgetting the situation as he gestures towards the back of the canyon.

"It goes on for a while before it soothes out and comes to the river," answers his wolf guide, "we don't come in that way since we would get wet," he gives a toothy grin, "so we mostly come in through the other way."

"Balto!"

The hybrid and his wolf companion turns to see a female rushing towards them, a Beta that Balto remembers as Kila.

"Balto," cries the she-wolf, "Alue is going to kill herself, you got to stop her!"

His eyes widen in shock, unable to comprehend her words before asking, "what?"

"Just come on!" Kila says and bounds away, with Balto close behind.

They passed many wolves that look on in confusion and mild interest as the wolves run through their living area. As they move the father couldn't help but wonder what is going on. They only howl if there is trouble and him not seeing Aleu immediately puts him on guard and makes him feel like he is having a seizure. His daughter may not be a pup but that doesn't stop him from worrying, especially after what had happened last night with how Eran acted towards them. Had he found her and done something to her? Is she even alive? What is she-

"Kila, did you set off another false alarm?"

Balto breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Aleu walking out of one of the dens with the rest of her Betas following close behind.

"Sorry papa," Aleu offers him an almost embarrassed grin, "there's nothing wrong," she puts emphasis on the last phrase before giving Kila an annoyed look.

The she-wolf however retains the look of anxiety before turning to Balto, "She's planning on seeing Eran again."

Balto's eyes widen, but before he could say anything he hears someone ask, "Whose Eran?"

They turn to see that the wolf who had led Balto in earlier is standing there behind them.

"Just a lone wolf I need to negotiate with Isaac," Aleu says with a soft smile, "it's all under control, please return to sentry duty."

Wearily the wolf looks at the assembled pack leaders before he reluctantly turns and leaves the assembly.

Balto look around briefly to make sure there is no one else within hearing before turning on his daughter, "Aleu, please tell me you're not really going to-"

"I have to Papa," she interrupts as she looks him in the eye with an apologetic expression, "Eran has every right to be mad at us, I need to go see him and make peace between us."

"But this is insane," Sitka puts in, "if what you said about yesterday is true than this wolf will be out for blood, particularly one of us."

Aleu sighs before shaking her head, "I doubt it."

"But how do you know?" Balto demands.

"Because if it was me, I would avoid attention as much as possible, especially after what had happened yesterday," her reply held a tinge of sorrow within it. Normally this would evoke a feeling of compassion and understanding from her father, but not this time, when a dangerous man wolf creature is involved it didn't work.

"Aleu," he says with authority in his voice, "I forbid you to-"

"Papa!" she growls at him, "I respect you and will do whatever you would ask, but even you must realize that something needs to be done, least we risk the chance of coming to disagreements with Eran."

"By disagreements you mean a pack war, right?" questions Sitka.

Before his leader could respond, Kila puts in, "the blood star is high, remember? There is supposed to be bloodshed."

"For the love of…" Sitka murmurs, "Kila, it's the _red_ star, and when did you start listening to Nuju?" He clamps his jaw shut and looks at the grey wolf in question, "no offense."

Nuju shrugs, "It is common for stars being wanted but not at the same time."

"Uh…right…" Sitka nods though looking confused all the while.

All falls silent again until Balto breaks the tension, "Alright, Aleu, you may be on to something here, but perhaps I should be the one to go-"

"Why?" his daughter instantly cuts him off, "papa this is my pack and Eran is…was my associate," she whispers with a hint of guilt before swelling her chest, "as pack leader I must do what is best for my wolves."

"But why not Sitka?" Balto demands, "He can go in your place and represent the pack instead."

The male wolf in question suddenly gulps in nervousness, the thought about meeting a giant man-creature wasn't a part of his job of being a pack Beta.

"It has to be me," Aleu says again, "Eran knows me, it'll make him comfortable seeing a familiar face, I doubt he'll even hesitate in tearing Sitka apart on sight-" she catches herself and clams up before looking at the male, "sorry Sitka."

"None taken," is his squeaky response.

Balto sighs, "Well let me come with you, or at least someone from the pack."

"No Papa," she says with a determine light in her eyes, "it has to be me and me alone, Eran is right to be angry with me, I need to talk to him and see if I can make amends between us."

"But-" Balto is caught off again.

"If Eran sees me with other wolves, or worse, wolves that are surrounding him and set for a fight, it will end very badly," Aleu pause to look up through the crack in the ceiling and announces, "I should get going."

She turns to leave but her father called out to her, "Aleu."

She pauses and looks back at him as he says, "We'll remain here, but if you're not back before sunrise we'll going to come looking for you."

Her Betas nods in confirmation to the plan, both Kila and Sitka looking nervous while Nuju maintains his blended appearance. The sight doesn't help Aleu's conflicting courage as she merely nods in silent thanks before heading towards the exit.

* * *

Kyle moans as he completes his transformation and lies on the floor, panting heavily.

_Why can't I ever get use to that_? He wonders to himself as he crawls back into his cot and curls in on himself. He doesn't feel like running, he might run into Aleu…and he honestly doesn't know what to do if he sees her again.

He growls at himself for the situation he is in now. He is unsure if he is angry, frustrated or even sadden by what had transpired the night before. She told him he can trust her, that she understands. Yet when the hybrid came in, her 'papa,' came bursting through the trees and started throwing accusations around, she instantly turned on him, she believed that he was causing trouble.

But for what end? It wasn't even directly pointed at him, more over at his aliases, as Kyle as the one they are weary of. And for what? For his smell? He would understand if he robbed a bank or committed murder, but considering he hasn't done any of that before and never will, what gave these dogs the right to judge? Maybe things are worse here then back in the states. There the dogs just hounded him and bite at him, but here the canines speak to him, gets close to him and hurts him more than ever before with their words and beliefs.

He breathes heavily as he stretches and spread out his arms while cracking his feet as well. He lays his head back and rests it on his rough pillow. He knows there is going to be shed hair on his sleeping space, but at the moment he doesn't care. As he lies there, he tries to plan what he is going to do next.

Whether he likes this place or not, it doesn't matter, he can't stay here. The dogs are already suspicious of him, or rather Kyle, and his wolf sided self isn't helping. To be honest, he is surprised they haven't come to fight or started howling like mad to get their owner's attention when he comes in close. As for the wolves…he didn't want to think about it.

He growls lowly at himself for being this pathetic. Yet this has never happened before though, he has actually thought he had made a connection with Alue. Worse, he believed he had met someone who could become his friend. This may sound childish, but to be truthful, she was the first person who he met that actually seems to like him for being himself, at the very least came to respect his privacy, but still remain civil towards him. Sure there is always more than one person he would meet in the various cities and towns that would practically fall over themselves to meet and get social with a war veteran. But that's it, those people want to get to know the warrior, they are not at all interested in who Kyle is or what his interests are.

He covers his eyes with his hands in agitation towards himself. And neither does Aleu since she doesn't even know his real name or the unbelievable fact that he is part man and part wolf. So much for that idea of her knowing who he is, it looks like the only way he is to get close with anybody now would be to tell them the whole truth, otherwise he'll just be a great big liar. The very thing he hated about people before his animalistic transformations.

He turns over on his cot and slowly went over his options. This is as far north as someone could get, where can he go from here? Across the ocean maybe? But that won't work, there are still very religious people in Asia and Russia; they may never have heard of a 'wolf-man' before, but he is sure they will have their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary and will burn him if they find so much as one thing wrong with him. He unconsciously rubs his forearms, feeling the diagonal lines that scar this body alone. A small reminder that there are people who are always on the lookout for the 'demons' of the world.

That would lead him with only the south as his last option here in the Americas. But everything below the New Mexican territories are Spanish speaking countries and they are mostly Catholic, do they have something in their ideals to suggest what he is? He isn't willing to bet his life on it now. That would leave the territories, the Wild West, but how long will it be wild? He already read in the paper how the small settlements there are already advancing, it won't be long until they are as populated as the cities on the East coast.

The two other options would be Europe and Africa. He's not sure if he can bear to live in the place where his nightmares have originated, where his curse came from. Beside it was already proven that there isn't really anywhere safe for him there.

And as for Africa…he's not sure what to expect from it. Bleeding hot deserts in the north or humid jungles in the south where he has no idea how to survive, let alone understand the native tongue there. There will also be the natives and the English colonists to deal with, and he isn't sure what to think of their religion or their beliefs.

He groans again before growling at the brutality and misunderstanding of nature. He doesn't mean harm, he doesn't want trouble, he just wants a place to live and perhaps even start a family, but the creatures and humans of earth has condemn him as if his very existence is a crime.

How he longs for the old days. His life on a farm, his brother by his side, old school buddies, his comrades of the Marines; he would even put up with his drunken father if he could have his humanity back; to belong once again.

These are hopes and dreams that are now impossible for him to obtain. There is no hope for him now, he is a monster and he will probably die a monster with no one by his side. No wife, no kids, no friends…why is he even living anymore.

He glances up at the sky through his window and sighs.

"God…" he murmurs softly, "why am I alive?"

There is no answer.

He looks down at the floor, maybe there is no hope.

He stiffens when he hears a faint scratching on the door.

He rolls onto the ground and lands on all four, leaning down low and with his teeth bared. Have the dogs finally decided to attack? Is this some kind of elaborate surprise assault plan that they had devised? A battle which will result with him having to make tracks to who knows where? If they're here for an attack, then he'll give them the fight of their lives, they wanted a monster; he'll give them a monster.

"Eran?"

His whole stance just about went out of him in a single gust of air when he recognizes who was speaking, who was outside.

"Eran, I know you're here, please let me in…I-I know you can," she finishes with a small hint of fear in her tone.

A mixture of a feelings courses through him in that moment. Does she know? How did she find out? Did she tell anyone else? Is she scared of him? Why is she here? Should he be expecting trouble?

For some odd reason though, it was almost like a gut feeling to be honest though; he knew that wasn't how Aleu acts, tricking prey into traps. With slow and unsteady steps, he makes his way to the door before standing up on his hind legs, gulps nervously, undoes the lock and opens the door.

Standing in front of him, slightly crouch as if in preparation to run, is Aleu. She quickly looks him up and down before averting her gaze, seeing him upright and with the full use of his arms makes her uncomfortable apparently.

Still he tries to be curious as he slowly nods towards her and greets her carefully.

"Erm…hello Aleu…" he says uncertainly.

She quickly bobs her head and returns with, "Hello Eran…"

An awkward air fills the atmosphere before he steps back a little and gestures with his arm, "would you like to come in?"

She eyes the interior of the building before looking back at him until she nods in acceptance and cautiously enters his home. Kyle looks around to make sure no one, wolf, dog, or human, were watching before he closes the door.

When he turns around, Aleu was sniffing around his bag, but she immediately stops when she notices that he is watching her. She turns to face him, but doesn't meet his eyes and for a moment, they are quiet.

_Just_ _like_ _old_ _times_, Kyle sarcastically thought to himself.

She hasn't changed, but he obviously had. After last night he would have kept the door shut and not let her in, yet he practically opened his whole world for her, but why? It was almost like instinct, maybe his wolf side is sensing that she is a pack leader and will do anything that she says. This may be a problem for him in the future if that proves to be true.

"So…" Alue starts out as she casts one more look around the tiny shed, "your human isn't here?"

He stares at her for a near minute before it finally clicked. She thinks that he and Kyle are two separate people and that he is his owner. Though a little demeaning, he guesses that has to be his new alibi for now. Does this mean she doesn't know about his moon light changings?

He clears his mind before he finally speaks, "Yes, he's uh…he's not here," he mentally slapped himself for the obviousness of the situation before stuttering along, "he's, uh…seeing someone, another human I guess, I don't know when he will be back."

She nods her head as if in understanding, "I wasn't sure if you would let me in," she looks up at him, "your human won't mind will he?"

He tries to stop himself from grinning before replying, "No he doesn't, he's actually a nice guy."

"I guess I wouldn't know," she says with an apologetic shrug and then falls silent again.

Kyle waits for her to speak before he heaves heavily, rubs his eyes and asks, "what do you want Alue?"

She continues looking at the floor for a while until she glances up, "I wanted to speak to you…I waited in that small area you had claimed earlier, but you didn't show up."

He feels himself flush a little as he remembers the events of the previous night, but he brandishes that away as he asks a new question.

"And…how was it that you found me here?" he questions.

She shrugs again, "I just followed your scent, it was faint but still there."

He frowns lightly at this before saying, "I don't appreciate being followed Aleu."

"I already guessed that," she says as she observes the wall for no obvious reason, "but I had no other way of contacting you."

"Why did you want to contact me?" he already knows what the answer probably is, but for some reason he wants to hear it from her to confirm his theory.

She finally sighs and looks up into his red eyes, "because I wish to apologize," she looks down at the floor again, "it was wrong of me to have judged you so quickly…especially after what I said earlier about not believing in prejudice."

Kyle merely grunts as he crosses his arms and leans against the door, "but why are you apologizing? Afraid that I was going to attack the pack if you didn't?"

He is a little taken aback when she snaps her head back and snarls, "No, I'm doing this because I know I had wronged you and…and…"

"And what?" he asks, slightly curious with what it is she has to say.

"And…I was afraid," here she glances at him, "afraid of losing a friend."

He is speechless for a moment. That's how she felt? He knows he should be mad at her; a simple apology shouldn't be enough to make up for what had transpired last night. And yet…he wanted to forgive her, he truly did because she is the first person to have ever want to be his companion. He doesn't want to be alone anymore, he's sure he'll go mad if he isolates himself any further. True he won't be able to open himself fully to the wolf pack leader, but he'll be more free in his wolf form. Aside from that though, it means he wouldn't have to move anywhere anytime soon, maybe she could even talk to the dogs to get them off of his back.

With all the reasoning done with, he returns to looking to Aleu, who has an anxious look on her face.

"I suppose…I can forgive you," he gives her a small grin, "and I have to admit…I can't really blame you considering how I…look," here he gestures to his body with his clawed hand.

Aleu just smiles back, "Maybe, but still, it won't happen again, I'll try my hardest, I swear."

"Just say you won't attack me without good reason," he says with lowered eyes.

Aleu gulps, "Of course, I completely under…" she trails off and instead glares at Kyle when she sees him smirking at her.

"That wasn't funny," she says while she takes on a defensive stance.

Kyle chuckles as he raises his hands, "sorry, but you got to admit I wanted to see how you would react."

She growls, but it was weaker this time while her eyes never seem to leave him. He finally realizes that he is making her uncomfortable with him standing and using human gestures so he lowers himself back down until he is on all fours like a dog.

She cocks her head to her side and asks, "How do you do that?"

He gives her a puzzled look.

"You're able to stand up and have the arms, legs and feet of a man, but when you lower yourself down your able to use them like they are natural paws." She elaborates.

He looks his body over once before shrugging, "Beats me," he admits, "I thought of that once and the best thing I was able to figure is that I must be double jointed."

She seems perplexed about the claim but doesn't say a thing. Instead she looks out the window and comments, "the night has just begun," she looks back at him.

"Will your human be mad at you if you leave for a while?" she questions.

He is silent as he considers his answer before replying, "Just as long as I'm back before dawn."

She nods her head and asks, "Would you like to go a walk?" She suddenly gives him a wicked grin, "I have someplace I want to show you."

He gives her a toothy smile in return before he reaches up with one hand, twists the knob and opens the door again.

"Lead the way," he simply says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay, I am getting ready for a new start in my life so updates will be infrequent on all my stories, I hope you understand.**

* * *

**8**.

**Nome** **Alaska** **1925**

"Come on Eran," Alue says in a soothing voice, "it'll be alright."

'Of course it will,' Kyle, or Eran now, thinks to himself, 'when swine flies.'

"I…I think I should head back…" he says rather meekly and turns around to retreat when Alue hopes forward and looks directly at his face.

"Eran," she practically whines with big eyes and drooping ears, "it's safe, trust me."

Trust, that's the clincher of the whole situation. It was because of her mistrust for him that lead them here, ironically this is supposed to help him feel more comfortable around her, but she's virtually asking him to perform a leap of faith here.

He clenches his teeth, not in a threatening way, but one of concern and consideration as he looks out towards Nome. It was nearing midnight and some of the lamps in the town's windows have gone out, but he is still tense, filled with fear and suspicion. It's a full moon and he is in the middle of a clear plain close to the sea, a giant black shape that most people probably couldn't make out from a distance, but he didn't live this long by taking chances.

A small fraction of his mind was question whether or not that this is some kind of trick, was Alue setting him up for an ambush? He doesn't want to believe it since it's not the way of the wolves, not to mention there is some kind of nagging in the back of his head, almost like a silent voice is whispering into his ear, telling him that there is nothing to fear, that Alue is genuinely concern for him and wants to be his friend.

He hopes the latter is the truth since he is in need for some companionship and at the moment he is in unexplored territory. He has never ventured this close to Nome after the moon has risen before and truth be told he doesn't want to be anywhere near it. Almost everyone within the town has a gun and has had at least some experience in hunting, bullets may not kill him so easily but they still hurt, it took him years to recover from just one hit.

He finally sighs before bowing his head to her, "if you're sure…"

He is surprised when he feels her press up against his flank, causing him to look up at her. She is indeed pressed up against him with her muzzle coming awfully close to his, but she buried her face into his neck, slightly shocking him a little at the show of affection. He wonders if this means…no, no, she is probably just trying to make him feel better.

She pulls back after a few moments and smiles at him, "I'm positive, we won't be going too close to the town, I promise."

Eran swallows, he's nervous about this, but even more so when Alue had just cuddled up next to him. She didn't even seem to mind like she is used to being close to large oversize man-wolves. Man-wolves…are that the closest he will ever come to describing what he is?

Alue bumps against him and smirks, "well come on," with that she starts walking, angling away from the town like she promised, but he still feels exposed about the whole thing.

Eran chews his inner cheek a little before hesitantly lowering himself to the ground and starts following the she-wolf. He uncurls his arms and folds them beneath his chin as he starts crawling while his back legs kicks a little to erase any of his prints he left behind. It'll just be his luck some hunter will find them and want to hunt him, not caring what kind of animal he is.

* * *

Alue pauses briefly to wait a while as she looks back. Eran is a couple of paces behind her, staying close to the ground and using his odd limbs in a way she has never seen before. The action makes a small shiver course through her, with him traveling on the floor like that it would be easy for him to surprise just about anyone and scare them half to death.

After a while her odd friend makes it to her side, despite him being on his belly his head is almost at the same height as her shoulder. The quick comparisons always leave her in disbelief, no wonder it's so easy for most people to mistake him for a monster.

That though is still not an excuse. Especially with her, she should have never judged him so harshly and quickly, she just hopes that he knows how sincere she is and will allow them to progress on, only with her being more trustful and hopefully with him being more open with others.

"Is that where we're going?"

Eran's voice brings her back to the world and she blinks to get her bearings back again. She smiles as she nods in confirmation and rises from her seated position to ease the tension a little.

"Yes little one," she says with a grin, "that's our destination."

Eran snorts and rolls his eyes before returning them to the object before them. Marooned on the cold hard ground, nearly a mile away from the sea is an old fishing boat. There is a large hole in its hull and its railings has been chipped and busted due to the weight of the vessel pressing against the ground. The mast is still up but is now pointing in the direction of the forest at an angle instead of it standing vertically. Snow covers most of its body, but the deck has been swept clear and there's even a blanket that has been placed on the mainsail, probably left to dry in the sun and was forgotten, no doubt doomed to become a frozen sheet of ice.

"Well not as nice as the forest," Eran comments, "but still interesting nonetheless."

"Thanks I guess," Eran looks up at Alue who is still staring at the ship, "this was where I spent most of my pup-hood."

"Oh," the giant wolf lowers his gaze, "sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Alue merely smiles, "It's alright Eran and it wasn't insulting at all."

"Yes, but still," Alue is surprised to hear the level of emotion in his voice, sounding solemn yet close to becoming sorrowful, "this is where you came from, where your life began, it must hold some special meaning for you."

She stares down at her companion in light wonder. He has just spoken probably the most heartfelt sentence she has heard him say. Has something happened to his home? Is that why he is hoping she will cherish hers?

Alue slowly nods her head before she raises her paw and lightly pats Eran's shoulder. He flinches slightly before returning to look Alue in her eyes.

He is a large black beast, blazing red eyes and a strangely formed body, but it's at times like this she actually finds Eran adorable, or even to go as far as to call him cute.

"Do you know how funny you look when you get skittish like this?" she asks with a wide smile.

He blinks at her before looking away, murmuring, "you're probably the first one to ever use me and the word funny in the same sentence."

She giggles at this and shakes her head.

"Well come on," she leads the way to the boat, "there's someone I want you to meet."

She hears a small intake of breath and she turns to Eran who looks close to becoming overwhelmed with sheer terror.

"You…you want me to meet someone?" he looks himself over again before asking, "Now?"

She does her best to hide her smile as she simply bobs her head, "yes, it's not a problem is it?"

"B-b-but Alue," he in a concerned voice, "remember your father?"

She doesn't answer but he must have caught the look on her face as he says, "exactly, if worse comes to worse I don't want to get into a scuffle, especially with someone from your family."

She is touched that he doesn't wished to get into a fight with anyone of her kin, but still she has a feeling, or rather a urge, to share more with him, to let him known he is a welcome addition into her life and to let him know that he can trust her.

"Eran," she speaks softly, "I swear, nothing will happen, I won't let anything happen," she swears, "I just wish for you to meet someone I know and respect, someone who I'm sure will not be quick to think badly of you, is that alright?"

She can see the clear reluctance in his eyes, but that doesn't appear to faze him as he nods in return to her. She smiles in light giddiness and nudges against his side once more, "well come on then, let's go," with that she starts bumping into him, nudging him closer and closer to the ship.

* * *

Eran paused half way across the plank that led up to the ship and looks down beneath him.

"Eran?" Alue asks, "What's wrong?"

Eran didn't answer, at the moment his mind was somewhere else. Below him he sees only the snow laden floor, they were on solid ground. So why did he suddenly feel seasick?

Right before his eyes the snow melts and quickly forms water, but it doesn't disappear into the Earth. Instead it stay on the surface and builds, his legs starts to quiver as he feels himself being rocked as he stands on the threshold between the solid ground and crashing seas. Every time he stepped on a boat, disaster always struck. It was a boat that carried him to war. It was on a boat that he escaped because of his curse. His brother was on a boat and looked where it landed him. He is a Marine, a soldier of the sea, so why is he having a seizure right now?

Suddenly he feels a great weight shove him and he stumbles forward. His front two legs caught each other in an elaborate knot and before he knows it, he trips. He feels himself becoming weightless as he falls forward before his face made contact with hard wood. He flipped end over end before he skids to a halt halfway down the boat's deck and release a small moan.

"Eran!" he hears Alue calling out some distance away, "are you hurt? What happened? I didn't mean to push you so hard."

Eran only answer was a groan as he rubs his head along the planks as he blinks his eyes. The fall wasn't that bad, but he has a splitting headache, was it from that flashback he had just a moment ago? He does his best to shrug it off though, that has been years ago, he has nothing to fear, no harm can befall him now. Right?

* * *

"Eran?" Alue questions, on the verge of panicking again, "please say something."

"I never been fond of the water," he finally mumbles out.

Alue blinks in confusion, but does her best to ignore it, remembering it was her who told Eran to say 'something'.

She then pads up next to him and pushes lightly into Eran's shoulder, trying to help him up. Her eyes widen though when she made no progress, but she instantly became embarrassed when she felt his body, or to be more specific, the muscles that even Sitka would be jealous to have. She forces those thoughts away however and renews her efforts to get Eran up, but to no avail, Eran was just simply too big, she'll probably have more luck trying to get a moose back onto his feet.

She gasps though when, without warning, Eran springs upwards while turning his head at the same time. In that instant, his chin grazes underneath hers right as he releases a mighty huff that for some reason sends chills down her body as she took in his scent. He is so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him, he raises his head until his eyes are looking into hers and the fur on his cheek accidentally brushes against the side of her head. His fur feels soft, almost like a new born pup's coat.

And his eyes…for some reason she became lost in them. She had looked into his eyes multiple times; even when he wasn't looking she snuck peeks at them. The burning ambers reminded her so much like a coal covered in flames, but behind them were emotions like hers. He was strong, but also sad and lonely, almost fearful, his eyes reveal his very being to her and because of that she doesn't want to look away from them.

For his part, Eran doesn't move, she doesn't know why and to be honest she doesn't care. Just as long she could stand here, with him by her side keeping her warm and his bright eyes to give her something to study, something to marvel at.

They both jump when they hear a crash and a loud "gah!" that reminds her where they are and what it is that they are doing here.

"Who's out there!?" screams a familiar voice coming from the steering quarters of the ship, "I'm warning you! I'm armed and dangerous!"

Alue couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her uncle? Dangerous? Armed…maybe, but not dangerous.

Eran though slowly backs away, taking with him the warm sphere the two were sharing only moments before to her disappointment. His tail hung low and he eyes the place where the voice was coming from.

"Maybe I should leave," he hesitantly suggests, not daring to make any sudden movements.

Alue smirks before swatting him playfully with her tail, "Oh come on Eran, he's not dangerous in the least sense of words."

With that, she looks to the quarters and calls back, "Uncle Boris it's me, Alue."

They hear what only could be a sigh of relief and his normal old and sometimes strain voice, replies, "Oh my goodness girl, you're going to give me a heart attack at this rate."

They hear a small patter as her uncle approaches and with a quick nudge, Alue got Eran back onto his feet and together they move forward to meet her uncle halfway.

They were close to the entrance when her uncle walked out. She smiled when she sees that the old goose looks disheveled with heavy laden eyes which he was currently rubbing with one of his wings as he tries to wake up. Apparently Eran's crashing onto the ship has disturbed the old bird's slumber, even if it was a bit of a delayed reaction. In his other wing he held a mop, which must have been what he meant when he claimed he was armed.

Originally she was thinking of just quietly showing Eran around the boat, she did want Eran to meet her uncle but figured he was asleep. However, now that uncle Boris is up they could get to know each other. Her papa always respected her uncle's words of wisdom (to a point) so if Eran is able to get on Boris's good side, maybe in turn her uncle will tell her papa that they have no worries with Eran.

"Uncle Boris," she says softly to the waking goose, "I have someone that I think you would be interested to meet."

"Now?" he smacks his lips as he finally opens his eyes and blinks to clear his vision, "couldn't this wait until…"

He trails off when he can finally see; or rather see Eran to be exact.

Cautiously, Eran offers the goose a smile, "hello."

Alue flinches when Boris jumps into the air with a scream, flaring his wings as he stares with wide eyes and his mouth agape in pure horror at the sight of Eran.

"Bodark!" he screams.

"Bo-what?" Eran asks before Boris falls back onto the deck and before Alue or he could react, Boris brings up the mop he was holding and brings it down with a loud thud on Eran's head.

* * *

To say that Eran had better nights was an understatement. First there was the flash back he had earlier now he is experiencing a piercing headache. Who knew a goose could possess that much strength in its feathers?

He blinks away the exploding red stars as he tries to regain focus. He needs to know if he is about to be attacked again so he can dodge the next strike. However when he tries to rise his whole world turns upside down and he is forced to sit again or risk bashing his skull open. Now all he is able to do is wait for the spinning to stop and force his brain to work again as his entire body feels like it's going numb.

His ears are filled with a ring that refuses to leave him, but at once there was an explosion of air and he is able to hear again.

"-you to do that?" he hears Alue say, sounding mortified. For some reason her voice sounds so lovely to him, did he get hit harder than he original thought?

"What did you expect?" asks the goose who is her "uncle" apparently, "he's huge, he has flaming red eyes and he looks exactly like a Bodark!"

His interest suddenly picks up after hearing this. Bodark…what is that? Is that him? Has he finally learned what he is?

He bites his tongue while forcing his disobedient body to obey his command and rise up; all the while he listens, hoping to learn something of use.

"Uncle Boris," Aleu sighs, "He isn't the monster that hid under the boat when I was a pup, and you just told me that just to keep me in bed."

"And it worked too," Boris answers smugly.

"It didn't-" she growls in frustration, "Uncle Boris, he isn't a monster; he's a lone wolf from the South."

"How far south?" demands Boris. Eran hears the pitter patter of light footsteps walking around him as if he is under inspection. "I've traveled south for the past season and I've never seen anything much like him before."

"I don't know," Alue answers honestly, "he never said."

"Never said hmm…" Boris hums. Eran feels his frontal leg being lifted as his hand is turned palm up. There is an intake of air and his hand was release, causing it to land on the wooden deck with a thud. Apparently Boris was expecting to find a paw, not a clawed hand.

"What the-how did-whositz-wha-" finally Boris got his stuttering under control, "What is this thing?"

"Uh…he's from way down south," Alue tries to play off.

"Alue!" scolds her uncle, "this is not a wolf! I-I-I don't know what this thing is. Does your father know?"

"As well as all of Nome from what I hear," answers his niece.

"Well that answers why I haven't seen anyone lately," comments Boris, "they're probably too scared to leave their homes."

"That's…well…alright…I guess that might be true," Alue admits hesitantly.

Eran should be used to this, but he still feels terrible. Even when he isn't bothering someone he is still messing with their lives. Can't he just live in peace or does he have to totally isolate himself?

That thought was the jump start he needed as he feels his body coming back to life. He gives a slight groan as he stands. There is a high pitched yelp and when he looked up he sees only Alue, the goose was gone, but his feathers are left littering the place.

"What happened?" Eran moans as he rubs his head.

"Um…" Alue doesn't look him in the eye and instead focuses on the floor, "sorry but I guess my uncle is afraid of you…a little."

"A little?!" an incredulous voice demands that originated from somewhere behind the she-wolf.

Alue rolls her eyes, "alright," she says in an exasperated voice, "he was downright terrified."

Eran lowers his eyes as well before saying, "Sorry."

Alue suddenly presses forward, making her way towards him.

"No, Eran," she replies softly, "you shouldn't be sorry at all, its people…like my uncle," she looks over her shoulder and gives a stern look to the nervous goose who grins lightly and shrugs his shoulder, "who should be apologizing."

This still doesn't make Eran feel any better though, but still, he did say he was giving Alue the benefit of a doubt…

"Well," he says cautiously, "if you're sure I'm not too much of a bother, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Alue perks up at this and looks about ready to start jumping up and down with joy, but instead she remains on the ground, save for her tail though, which he could see flapping back and forth at an incredible speed, an action that he find, dear he say it, cute.

"Great," she says enthusiastically, but it dies a little as she turns to the jittery bird behind her, "Uncle Boris, I'm going to go show Eran around, you can go back to sleep if you want, we won't make too much noise."

"Oh, no," Boris says, still smiling, "I…I think I'm going to stay up for a little and…um…hmm…and-and-and…mop!" he suddenly declares as he bends down to pick up the cleaning instrument in question, but when the goose lifts it the top breaks off and lands with a thud on the floor. Eran's head must be tougher than he thought.

"Um…on second thought I think I'll wash Balto's blanket," Boris says as he inspects the broken mop.

"In the middle of the night during winter?" her niece questions.

"Of course," Boris says and lightly brushes off the question, "it'll be like doing laundry in old country."

Alue rolls her eyes again, probably deciding not to tell her uncle that the blanket in question was frozen to the mast.

She then turns towards the Captain's quarters, "well come on Eran, there's a bunch of stuff here that I'm sure will strike you're fancy."

Eran started to follow, but stops as he just thought of something.

"Actually Alue, I'll catch up," the she-wolf turns to stare at him, "I want to ask your uncle something."

At this Boris gawks at the giant beast and started shaking again.

Noting his shivering, Eran quickly says, "or if you're not up to it, we could always talk about it another time."

Boris gulps a couple of times, his eyes still wide before saying, "Err…n-n-no, it's f-fine."

Eran glances back at Alue who is still watching, but slowly she nods, "alright…I'll be waiting," she then turns and walks away, leaving Eran with the nervous goose.

Eran finally sighs as he looks to the quivering goose, "I'm serious, I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to ask you something important."

"I-I-Important?" he asks.

"Yes," Eran is about to go on but is cut off.

"The answer is no!" Boris shouts, "Geese aren't healthy to eat, especially me, I've started to mold, my bones are brittle and I have some kind of fungus growing on my-"

"Boris!" Eran cuts off, "the question isn't about you," he breathes heavily, "It's about me."

"Oh," Boris says quietly before chuckling, "he-he, uh…right…well for what's it worth uh…I really don't have fungus, but I do mold from time to time so don't you even think about-"

"No Boris," Eran growls, "my question is about what happened earlier-"

"I said I was sorry," Boris interrupts, "and don't worry about asking for the price, the mop was old, I need to get a new one anyway-"

"Boris!" Eran shouts, silencing the goose as he stares at Eran, "when you hit me you called me something, what was it?"

"Oh," Boris says and laughs nervously, "You're not too offended I hope, I am very sorry about that-"

"I know you are," Eran says impatiently, "but I need to know, what does that mean? What did you call me and what is it exactly?"

Boris looks genuinely surprised before coughing and saying, "Uh, I called you a Bodark."

"And what is that?" Eran asks breathlessly, excited or nervous he couldn't really tell, "What is a Bodark?"

Boris regards Eran's excited natured curiously before saying, "I don't know."

Almost instantly, Eran feels himself deflate, "You don't know?"

Boris shrugs, "I'm sorry but I really don't."

"Oh," Eran says as he looks down, he can even feel his tail lowering, this prompts Boris to clear his throat, regaining Eran's attention.

"I don't know what they are," Boris says again, "but when I was a Chick, my mother would tell me to stay in the nest, otherwise the Bodarks would get me, so…I think a Bodark is basically a monster."

"Monster," Eran whispers to himself, this isn't exactly making him feel better and Boris could see it.

"But I'm sure it's nothing," the goose rushes on, "I mean, it must be parental manipulation to keep their young from wandering away from home, yes?"

So he's a make believed creature? No, Eran refuses to believe that, there has to be something, there's got to be something more to the story than that.

"Eran," Alue voice calls, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Eran says back, a little crestfallen, "I'm coming."

He looks to Boris and bows his head, "thank you for your time Boris," with that, he sadly walks after Alue.

The goose watches as the odd creature sulks away, feeling bad for him. He had never seen a beast like him before, but he was real interested in Bodarks, almost as if he was hoping on finding something. Was it possible that he thought he was a Bodark? But that's impossible, they aren't real; his mother told him that when she realized her stories terrified him so much he didn't want to leave the nest to learn how to fly.

The goose chuckles a little at the memory before thinking once more. Every tale, no matter how farfetched, has a small piece of truth within them. Is it possible…could Eran…

Boris shakes his head, he is still half asleep, and maybe this was all just a bad dream. But still, as he moves away to get the blankets and prepare to wash them, he makes a mental note to tell this all to Balto. If anyone is smart enough, or should he say curious enough to find the answers, then it's his boy-chick.

He suddenly stops and groans when he catches sight of the blanket he was going to clean. It was frozen to the mast like a flag frozen in time.

Balto will not be happy about this.

* * *

If you read the flash-backs, I'm still doing them but I'm researching WWI at the moment. Sorry if any of the characters sounds OCC, it has been a while since I last seen any of the movies. Also if you have any questions, you may PM me though I may be busy so don't expect an immediate reply back. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Also, I had trouble uploading this so if some thing look out of place you know why.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this took so long, full explanation as well as update schedule will be at bottom. Also, the flashback will be short, still researching**

* * *

**9.**

"And this is where my siblings and I used to sleep," Aleu says rather proudly.

Eran regards the tiny box curiously before resting his paw within it, which it could barely fit into.

"A little small if I have to be honest," he says and looks up at Aleu with a grin.

She looks away in mild embarrassment, "we were pups alright."

Eran chuckles before he looks the box over again. _How small was Aleu_? He could have easily crushed her when she was that young, he could do it now. The mere thought of having so much power in his hands was enough to cause him to shrink away in mild disgust.

Aleu, oblivious to Eran's fears, walks away from the small cupboard the box was set in and led the way deeper into the gutted belly of the ship. The huge hole on the ship's underside allows gusting winds and drifting snow to invade the interior, turning the place into a small ice box. Aleu doesn't mind too much as she leads Eran into what looks like the cargo hold.

The room was much more spacious and surprisingly warm. The wooden floors and walls are holding strong while rickety tables and chairs lay scattered across the space, collecting dust and slowly molds away as the elements continues to beat away at them. However one corner of the room is swept and skewed around the area is an assortment of toys, doggie toys to be more precise.

"Boris found most of these abandoned by humans or other dogs when they grew out of pup hood" Aleu explains as she herself nose around the various articles, probably remembering fond memories, "he would collect them for papa when he was small," she smiles fondly at the toys, "then he gave them to us."

Eran smiles as he tries to imagine Aleu as a puppy which didn't turn out to be too hard. She has the energy and determination of a child so he it's easy to think of her as a puppy while she develops into a rather strong, independent she-wolf.

Such thoughts however fades from his mind as he remembers his own childhood. An alcoholic father and a mother who had passed away when he was young…if it wasn't for Tom he would have lost his mind and may have even become a drunkard like his father. Such thoughts causes the giant wolf to once more look at the toys.

_Even wolves and birds take better care of their off-springs then some humans do_, he reflects inwardly, _what does that have to say about my father who relied on his boys to provide more than he could_?

"Are you alright Eran?" Aleu asks when she notices how silent he had gotten.

The said wolf looks to her and smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He can tell from the look she is giving him that she doesn't believe him, but she doesn't voice any concerns as she says, "I know this boat isn't big, but to us it was the world, aside from our mother's human's house," she says with a grin.

Eran couldn't help but to smile back at this, it has become a near instinct with him now. For some reason being near the she-wolf makes him feel relax and less poise, has he finally found a friend in her? He thought about the night before with the events that had led them to argue, but he brandishes that to the side for now. After all this time he-

His eyes widens at this.

Time?! How could he have been so careless?

He runs from the room and into the cargo hold and looks out the massive hole in the ship's hull. To his horror he sees that the sun is rising. The sky is changing from red to orange, it won't be long before his time is up.

"Eran?" Aleu comes up to his side with a mildly worried look, "what's the matter?"

"The sun," he says in a hurried voice, "I need to get home before…uh…before my human gets back," he finishes with a rapid nod. He makes ready to sprint forward when Aleu bumps into his side.

_Now what_?!

However when he looks into her eyes he sees only concern as she asks, "are you going to be alright Eran? You're not going to be in too much trouble because of me are you?"

Despite the panic of the moment, Eran feels touched by Aleu's concerned, if it was all under better circumstances he would have acknowledge this. The rapidly receding night however reminds him of his impending time schedule.

"Fine!" he says suddenly and loudly causing Aleu to shy away a bit, causing Eran to curse himself for scaring her.

"I'll be fine," Eran growls before suddenly leaping over her and lands sprinting, "but I need to go!"

"Eran!" she calls after him, but he couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted to. Trouble won't even come close to describing where he will be if he doesn't return home soon.

Nome is just now waking up, causing him to pray that any early risers won't see him and if they do then all that they will see is a black shadow. Better being seen as a shadow that could be thought of as a figment of one's imagination than him being some sort of dark creature.

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon and Eran already feels his body starting to change. His limbs are burning and his bones are being crushed.

Soon his shed comes into view and this spurs him onward. He is literally thundering down the road as he goes, kicking up the snow in his wake. While going at full speed he leaps towards the door. He closes his eyes and braces for impact. Despite being prepared, it still hurts nonetheless.

The wood became splinters in a matter of seconds as Eran landed and tumbles into his tiny shelter. He crashes into the cot and crushes his bag before banging his head hard against the wall. He sees red stars for a brief moment before shaking his head, clearing his foggy mind before coming back into focus again. As soon as he does so, he then realizes that he had shifted back into human form without realizing it. He is back to being Kyle.

He frowns lightly as he observes his body. Was he changing while he ran or was the pain that he felt earlier was from when he barged through the door? Was his anxiety of being discovered numbed some of the pain before he changed? Why can't his life have simple answers for once?

He groans as he shifts his weight around and reached a hand underneath him to retrieve some clothes from his bag. He is exhausted, but probably has only an hour or less to take a nap before having to report to the docks for work.

With that in mind he leans his head back against the wall and slowly falls into slumber, not caring if the door has been ripped off its hinges and is nearly broken in two. The wolf within him will ensure that he won't freeze to death…even if a part of him wishes he could.

He quickly dismisses that thought. Sure he considered killing himself because of the curse, but now…something has changed.

Before he was restricted to minimal contact with the outside world and couldn't create a life for himself. He can't stay out late with others, couldn't make friends without shrouding himself with suspicion and caution and he can forget starting a family. It'll be hard to excuse himself from any potential lover since he has to disappear every full moon night.

However here in Nome…he is actually…enjoying himself.

Back in the south he was always on the move, always hiding and every so often he would be running for his life from either angry dogs or wary humans.

Here, he can run around with almost no care. The people of Nome doesn't go into the woods at night, there is far less activity here and the forest itself smells so good, so clean, so fresh. Sure there are dogs and wolves, but they kept their distance so far and from what Kyle has heard, they won't engaged unless provoked, a first in his experience with the dogs.

Then there is Aleu. She is young, brash and playful, not much of a leader from Kyle's point of view, but then again the only leaders he ever had was military ones. They were tough and resilient, they had to be otherwise they would be killed due to weakness and no one would follow them into battle. This is a peaceful place though and Aleu must have surely been made pack leader for some reason.

Aside from that, she is a great friend, a good companion and for the first time is someone who isn't intimidated by him…or at least she does her best not to appear that way for his sake. She is actually considerate of him because, as she explained it, they were both outsiders at one point. He still is but she isn't and she remembers all the past woes and pains that had come with it. She generally cares for him and wants to help him, to be the friend that he so desperately needed.

Kyle sighs at these thoughts as he feels himself drifting off.

She is his friend, and because of that he will fight to protect her with his life. She has earned that much.

* * *

"Aleu!"

The female grumbles in irritation as she rolls over.

"Aleu!"

"Go away," she replies sleepily.

She is about to fall back asleep when she is suddenly doused in cold water. She yelps in surprise and jumps up instantly. She shakes herself in a vain attempt to dry her fur before it gets too soggy, however there is nothing that she can do as she begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Uncle Boris!" she whines as she looks at the goose with her puppy eyes in an attempt to make the bird feel guilty.

It doesn't work.

"Don't look at me like that," Boris scolds her as he sets the bucket aside, "that trick hasn't worked on me in years."

Aleu sighs as she drops her act and shrugs, "it was worth a try."

"As amusing as that was," her father Balto says as he steps into the storage room, "it is time you wake up Aleu."

The she wolf just yawns before whining, "But papa…it's too early."

"It's noon."

Aleu's eyes instantly pops open at that. Realizing what has been said, she looks up at her father and asks, "My pack?"

"They're worried," he says and shook his head once, "Sitka is ready to lead a search party into the woods, Kila is going out of her mind with worry and Nuju hasn't taken his eyes away from the skies…despite the fact that the sun is up."

"Oh wow," Aleu tries not to stumbles as she makes her way to the door, "guess I better get over there before things get too crazy."

She is almost gone when she pauses and look at Balto, "Why didn't you tell them where I was papa?"

"Because I didn't know where you were," he says with an evident scowl, "I came to visit Boris and that's when he told me you were here...not alone I might add."

She sense his unease and frowns at him in turn, "papa, you knew I was out with Eran-"

"Yes but I didn't think you were going to bring him here," he says with obvious distress as he takes a few steps forward until he is in front of his daughter, "It's one thing to show him the boundaries of you r territories Aleu, its completely another to bring him to a place where your family resides."

"He didn't hurt anyone," Aleu tries to say.

"He gave me a heart attack though," voice Boris as he raises a wing.

"Uncle Boris!" she cries out as she looks at the goose in exasperation, "it's not like Eran can choose how he looks," she then looks at Balto, "and what about what you said to us when we were pups? You said not to judge people by their appearances."

She looks away from him as she finishes softly, "and after everything that we were put through I would have thought you would understand papa."

There is a silence in the room before Balto sighs as he walks away a bit. He pauses as he comes across an old wooden cat wind up toy that Boris would crank for him when he was young. He brought a paw up and pushes it around a bit, causing it to squeak a couple of times before finding his voice.

"You're right Aleu," he tells his daughter, "I was put through a lot…before you were born this town didn't accept me, I risked my life every time I went into town when I needed food."

Aleu heard this story before but it doesn't help in making it any more believable. Whenever she goes into Nome people would leave her alone, occasionally she would get a head rub or even a snack. It's hard to believe that these were the same people who would have wanted to kill her ever caring papa.

"Then when I was accepted, life instantly became better." He smiles at the next part, "finally I didn't had to hide who I was, I accepted my wolf side, I took your mother as a mate and we had you." He chuckles a bit as he sits on his haunches, "I didn't have to worry about you or your sibling freezing to death, being eaten or being persecuted just because of who you are."

Slowly the smiles falls from his face as he continues to talk.

"Aside from our occasional…misadventures," he says with light sarcasm, "you pups were safe…Jenna was safe…I was safe."

He then turns around and faces his daughter, "but now we face the unknown which is now taking up residence in the forest and to make matters worse there appears to be two of them." He walks back towards Aleu, "we don't know what they are or what they are capable of, but until the dogs of Nome actually… meet face to face with at least Eran…then perhaps something can be worked out."

Aleu is silent for a while. She never really realized how much strain her father was being put through when he thinks of their safety, but that makes sense all things considering. She ran away when she was young. Uncle Boris was on a downed airplane and needed rescuing. Not to mention his own adventurous life style as well, it's a wonder how he is still fully functioning.

Now that she has a pack, wolves to take care of as well, to feed and protect, she has some idea in what Balto is talking about. Still though…Eran meeting all the dogs of Nome at once…it may not be such a good idea.

"I'm not sure having him at one of the boiler room meetings will be…advisable" Aleu says cautiously, "he was nervous just meeting Uncle Boris, and that was before he hit Eran on the head."

Balto turns to the goose, "You did what?"

Boris offers a timid chortle, "Well…what would you have done?"

"He tried to attack him when they first met," Aleu said in a neutral voice.

"You did what?" Boris demands as he now turns a critical eye towards Balto.

Finally the male shakes his head before speaking again, "the point is Aleu, Eran has no choice, this is going to happen sooner or later," he looks into his daughter's eyes, "and your pack must be included as well, the more we know about these strangers the better our relation with them will be."

Aleu is silent as she thought over the words and thought of Eran, imagining his reaction. He will no doubt be scared by the prospect but he will put on a brave face and look intimidating like he always does whenever he meets someone new, whether they are wolves or dogs.

"I suppose that does make sense," she starts off slowly, "but he's not going to like this."

"He doesn't have to like it," Balto tells her, "all he needs to do is show up and introduce himself and tell us what he's doing here or at the very least what he is."

Aleu is already shaking her head, "He's definitely not going to like that, I've been with him for three days papa and all I was able to get out of him is that he is from the south."

"And there's something else," father and daughter looks to Boris as he speaks, "he had some private words with me," the goose shivers a bit at the memory, "and he asked me about Bodarks."

Balto tilts his head to the side in confusion, "he asked about the monster that lives under the boat?"

"Yes," Boris confirms with a nod, "but he seemed upset that I didn't know a lot about them…almost as if he was disappointed."

Aleu is quiet before saying, "maybe the story reminded him of when he was a pup, from the way he talks about it…it wasn't a happy time and the littlest of things seems to cause him to think about it."

Balto says nothing for a while before he looks to his daughter and asks, "Aleu…has he told you what species he is?"

Aleu is quiet for a moment before shaking her head, "the subject is sensitive."

"Everything is sensitive with him," Balto exasperates, "If he wants to stay here he needs to at least answer whether or not if he is dangerous."

"He'll do that," Aleu confirms, "but that's it, he won't answer any other questions."

Balto takes a deep breath of air as he tries to contemplate the options before him. On one hand he didn't want this creature anywhere near his family, yet logically speaking a confrontation and laying down the rules with him about living in Nome would benefit everyone.

"We just need to make sure he knows his place here," Balto says cautiously, "Or to be more precise, make sure he doesn't attack or kill anyone."

Aleu groans and rolls her eyes, "papa, how many times do I have to tell you he won't do that?"

"Until I hear him say it," Balto says stubbornly.

Aleu sighs as she turns and starts walking out of the room while speaking.

"I'll tell him next time we meet," she pauses then look over her shoulder so that she is looking at Boris and Balto, "but when and where?"

"Anytime and anyplace will do," Balto answers, "surely that will make him comfortable."

Aleu blinks before giving him a wide smile, "thanks papa."

"For what?" Balto asks as his brow scuffles up in light confusion.

"Still being considerate of others even when you have every reason not to be," answers Aleu as she turns and starts walking out again.

Balto is in thought of what was being said when he suddenly remembers something and he calls out, "Aleu!"

She stops and turns fully around to face him.

"I was just informed that kodi and his team will be making a stop in Nome," the father smiles widely at the concept of seeing one of his son's returning, "no doubt they will rest here for a bit before moving on."

"Really?" Aleu asks as she hops up and down in pure excitement. She only saw Kodi once after he was adopted and before she left on her journey. She thought she would never see him again, but that was before she decided to return home with her pack in tow. With her life preoccupied with Eran she had completely forgot to ask her parents about her other siblings, it will be incredible just to meet one of them again.

Balto chuckle at that, "Yes, he should be here probably tomorrow and-"

"I'll see you then!" Aleu exclaims as she twists around and bolts out of the room.

Boris chortles to himself, "still the loving girl chick I know."

"Yeah," Balto sighs as he watches where his daughter was a moment ago with a sad expression on his face, "still…she grew up so fast."

"You mean too fast?" Boris asks with a raised eye ridge.

"Yes," Balto remedies with a grin as he look to Boris, "as if you would know."

"I do," answers the slightly annoyed bird, "lots of people seems to forget who it was that raised the town hero."

Balto just laughs as he shakes his head.

They remain standing in silence before Balto frowns to himself and says, "So Eran was interested in Bodarks huh?"

"Mmm," Boris frowns and scratch the top of his head, causing the feathers to swish back and forth, "Yes, very much so, and he was disappointed when I admitted I didn't know what exactly they were."

"What made you call him a Bodark in the first place Boris?" Balto asks curiously.

"Why not?" Boris asks, "He was huge, had teeth and claws, whenever I see something bad, I assume they're Bodarks," he gives a stubborn grunt and mutters to himself, "I blame my mother for that."

Balto couldn't help but grin, "So…when you see Muk and Luk…"

"I see two. Chubby. Immature. Fur balls," Boris all but growls out through gritted teeth and half closed eyes.

"Let's not forget who raised them sweet Uncle Boris," Balto continues teasingly.

"Ha-ha," Boris says as he waddles out of the room, "Let's just hope that _you_ won't forget."

Balto waited until Boris is out of sight before he scrunches up his brow and scowls lightly.

Why would Eran be concerned about monsters that are only fantasies?

Or…are they?

**St. Nazaire, France: 1917**

"Gear up, grab everything you can, especially your rifles."

Slowly the little home that the Marines have made for themselves unravels. The tents are put down, the clothes collected and the precious few belongings were packed away as well. They work under the soft sun shine that soon turns into a kind of a blaze as the soldiers worked beneath the glaring heat. Another thing the men despise about the war is being forced to wear the regulated uniform, plus their wide helmets and rifles which didn't help keep them cool at all.

Kyle quickly folds his blankets and places it tightly within his bag. Oliver has already packed everything he needed, but Eric on the other hand is in the midst of roughly stuffing all of his belongings into his sea sack.

"Cotter's going to murder you if you don't fold those properly," Kyle comments without looking up at his friend as he begins to fold his socks.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Eric grunts as he pushes his jacket into the clutter.

"There's a reason why they taught us how to fold our clothing," Oliver speaks up, "it's to help us ensure we can pack everything we need into a single sack."

"I always thought of those rules as guidelines," Eric replies, "besides I'm already half way done here."

Oliver could only sigh at his friend's reasoning as he turns to Kyle and decides to change the subject, "Where are we going again?"

"Menaucourt…or Naix…something like that," Kyle answers.

"Do you know how far they will be?" Oliver asks, "My father wants to know everything, including how far we are traveling."

"Well just tell him that," Eric says as he sits on his bag, "that it's far."

"How far?" Oliver presses as he looks at his comrade.

"Don't know, but it's far," is all he says in answer.

Kyle pauses as he shifts through his belongings, "and you know that because…?"

"They're putting us on a train," Eric replies with a shrug, "they wouldn't be taking us somewhere close if we had to take a train."

"Well I guess that's sound logic," Kyle says with a shake of his head.

Oliver sits crossed legged on the ground with his rifle cradled in his arms as he tilts the helmet over his eyes in an attempt to ward off the sun.

"Do you think we have a chance?"

The two other men pause in their activities and looks up at their smallest member.

"What?" Kyle asks.

Oliver shrugs, "well you know, the British has more experience fighters from those colonial wars that they fight in and the last major war that America fought in was the Civil War, do you really think we can do this?"

"Well I know one thing is for sure little buddy," Eric says as he stands up and stretches, "I didn't spend the past months training to fight in a war just to get killed easily."

Kyle thought about that. Will it really be like that? He remembers hearing stories about the Revolutionary and Civil War, how the soldiers would just stand in long lines and shot at each other. It didn't make much since in his mind, those men were easily slaughtered without hope of surviving. Surely the tactics of this new era is different.

Then again…he remembers the news wheels he saw back home. Of men charging across black barren wastelands and the mangled bodies, the skeleton of trees and the occasional puffs of gas being released. This is a new kind of warfare, one that neither of their grandfathers have ever seen before.

He dearly hopes that those events aren't as bad as they seem, surely they were exaggerated…however they were captured on film so…

"Spalding!"

Nearly everyone in the courtyard jumps onto their feet and stood at attention upon hearing the deep booming voice.

Striding through the crowd is Gunnery Sergeant Cotter, eyes solely set on Eric.

"Marine!" he shouts, "what is wrong with your appearance!?"

Eric remains standing straight, he couldn't look down at himself so he is forced to make an educated guess.

"My…coat is unbuttoned sir," he answers is a hesitant voice.

"Holy smokes Spalding!" Cotter shouts, "You're a real genius aren't you!? Why are you in the military and not in a University scholar kid?!"

Eric isn't sure if he is supposed to answer, but before he could, Cotter swats the back of his head.

"I'm not talking about your stinking jacket!" he kicks the overstuffed bag at their feet, "I'm talking about your sack! It's a disgrace! If it wasn't U.S property I would have burned it the moment I saw it!"

All across the yard, everyone had to work hard to keep a smirk from appearing on their faces.

Leave it to Cotter to spot a badly packed bag a mile away.

He grabs the sack, holds it up high and starts shaking it. The strenuous button that was holding all the contents back couldn't take the strain and a moment later it releases its load. A combination of blankets, letters, clothes, a coffee cup and spare bullets fell with a clutter onto the ground. Cotter continued to shake the bag until he is certain it is empty before discarding it and looks back up at Eric.

"Now pack it up again Spalding," he growls out.

"Yes sir!" answers Eric as he gets down on his knees and started repacking.

Everybody remains standing, Cotter hadn't told them to be at ease so they wait for the command. The heat returns with a vengeance and soon the Marines were blinking to keep the sweat out of their eyes. Their bodies began to ache and they had to withstand the temptation just to wriggle in place to relieve the tension. The only thing they can do to try and keep their minds off of their suffering is to glance at Eric and watch him work.

Soon all the fabrics were neatly folded and belongings were carefully put back into his bag. By this point everyone felt relieved and waited for Cotter to release them.

Instead they watch aghast as Cotter picks the bag up, holds it upside down and the contents fell to the floor once more.

"I don't think you learned your lesson Spalding!" Cotter shouts before throwing the bag at Eric, forcing the Marine to catch it out of reflex, "keep packing until I know you got it right."

"Yes sir!" it's all that Eric could say as he bent over and began the process all over again. Leaving everyone else in the company standing for who knows how long.

**One Hour Later**

"You got it now Corporal?" Cotter asks Eric.

"Yes sir," breathes out Eric as his limbs hangs by his side as they burn from the repeated action they were forced to go through under the hot conditions.

"Good, hopefully you won't forget," the Sergeant then turns and looks around at the other Marines who by now are completely soaked in perspiration, "because I have a feeling your friends will make sure you remember this."

Eric nods as he feels the glaring eyes of his fellow warriors burning holes into him.

"At ease," Cotter finally says, causing everyone to slouch and breath in heavy gulps of air.

"The train will depart in an hour," Cotter calls out, "be ready by then or you'll be shipped back home," with that he turns and strides out of the courtyard.

After he left, nearly everyone turns in Eric's direction and scowls at him. Aside from him and a few others, most of the other Marines still needs to pack and now they have less time to do so before the scheduled time to depart. After a moment of glaring, they turn back to their chores and began packing, this time at a faster rate than before.

Eric sighs as he sits down and looks up at Kyle and Oliver. They were mad at being forced to suffer because of Eric's mistake, but they are still friends…to a point.

Eric in turn gives them a hesitate smile, "What? You'll see, they'll be thanking me, if they don't get done in time they'll be sent home." He ends with a shrug, "who could be mad about that?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating this story, but please understand I am trying a new tactic in focusing on only one story while I am in college. Since I have multiple stories and each has unique characters with their personality it can be maddening trying to remain focus and keep them all separate.**

**I'm also nervous since in this story it's based off actual events and I don't want to mess anything up since I respect past warriors. I've been trying to do research but like I said I have been quite busy. Please understand, I'm not sure if I will be updating this frequently, but we shall see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, first's things first: I learn that my previous chapter was mistaken. Upon reaching St. Nazire, the Marines were restricted to the ships and were barely allowed off of them during shore leave. It wasn't until they were put on the trains were they allowed to sleep on land again.**

**Also, I'm not all too confident of my history translation so don't use this story as a reference despite my doing my best in making it historically accurate. There is also a lack of gerneal description so my details of places or situations may not be too good either.**

**Lastly, it's been a long time, like years, since I last seen any of the movies so forgive me if any of the characters seems to be OCC.**

* * *

**10.**

**France: 1917**

Kyle swore as he braces himself but to no affect as he is sent colliding with the man in front of him.

Both men glowered at one another before standing up straight, both of them losing patience with one another not long after colliding for the millionth time.

"This can't be safe," Kyle growls as he tries to keep himself balance, the only thing he is able to hang on to is his rifle, which he attempts to keep planted between his feet despite the bouncing of the cart every few feet.

"These carts weren't designed for people to travel in!" Oliver shouts over the wind as the train continues to roar down its current course.

"How do you know!?" Eric demands. All three companions have been jammed together near the middle of the train car, a un-favoring spot as the close packed bodies were making things noticeable warmer.

Beneath them the floor boards jingled and bump together, the wood seems to have been haphazardly been put together, causing Kyle to fear that the support would give way and the Marines would fall through.

The only source of clean air and sunlight was the space by the door. The men there at least get that satisfaction, but otherwise they were as jammed packed as their friends. There were some hastily constructed benches alongside of the cart, but there were too many men on board to fit on them. The train's very design is different compared to the ones back in the states, even the city boys noticed that. The carts were fourteen feet long, but are light and flimsy, Kyle doesn't know how many times he felt weightless and thought they were going to be a part of a wreck. To add further mystery to the strange contraption, they didn't have air breaks, just dinner plate-sized disks that makes a loud crash whenever the carts bumps into one another, which also causing the men within to stumble into one another.

"These cars are called '40 &amp; 8,' or 40 hommes and 8 cheveaux I think it was!" Oliver response with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What does that mean!?" Kyle inquires.

"Forty men and eight horses," Oliver answers.

"Well that explains the smell!" Eric says with a wrinkled nose.

Kyle agrees with him, both boys grew up around farmlands so the distinct smell of a horse's "waste" is quite a disguisable scent that they could recognize anywhere.

"Why are they treating us like livestock?" Eric demands, "Shouldn't we be getting better treatment!?"

"We're still in disarray!" Kyle reports, "Last I heard we are now soldiers of the army!"

This earns a snort from Eric but he doesn't make a comeback for he knows it's probably true.

They are Marines, military personnel, but now that they are moving on land they are entering the army's jurisdiction. Now orders and commands are all a jumbled mess as the high-ups tries to relocate the Marines within the Army, causing much confusion and delay. This is what caused their hold up back in St. Nazire, their regiments and battalions were split up and each division was lacking its full men power. They even heard that a sister company was stationed somewhere in England rather than France where they were supposed to be.

To say they were in disarray would be an understatement, naval soldiers on land wasn't unthinkable but the paperwork is.

Kyle suppose they were lucky. Until they could get their numbers up to full strength a majority of Marines have been reassigned to working parties or patrolling as MP's, domesticated work. However the boys of the 51st Company and a few others have been selected to travel to Gondrecourt to receive additional training. It isn't exactly alluring but surely it's better than being on a work party doing civilian work.

The excitement has died down a bit not long after the first few hours since the forsaken train took off. Now everyone is cranky and agitated due in part to lack of sleep and lack of movement. The stench of animal waste wasn't helping matters either.

"Hey!" someone near the open door shouts, "We're here!"

As if in agreement with the man's words, the train slowly loses speed and it wasn't long before the cart shakes and screeches violently as the train comes to a rattling and violate stop.

That was about as much as the men could stand, even with the train still motion, slugging inch by inch now, the Marines hopped from the cart and into the outside. Kyle quickly followed their example like every other man around him. He briefly thought with all of them huddled together like this and lumbering to the open as a single mass body they probably did look like cattle. He pushes that to the side though as he finally reaches the threshold and jumps out.

He is momentarily blinded by the sunny day and bright colors as he holds a hand up to shield his eyes, but after a few seconds he puts it down again.

Right at that moment a petite white flower is held up in front of his face and a squeaky voice speaks.

"Soyez les bienvenus!"

Kyle blinks in surprise as he glance down and sees that the person holding the floral was a girl, eight or nine possibly. Her little blond locks were coated in dust and the smock she wore was a pale blue with some brown mix in it while a brilliant smile lights upon her face. She held the flower in one hand and a bouquet full of the floral underneath her other arm.

Unsure of what else to do, Kyle hesitantly reaches out and accepts the flower. It seems so delicate and small…so out of place compared to Kyle who is dressed for war, almost as if he is from a different world than the flower.

"Err," he gulps a couple of times before saying one of the few French words he had picked up, "Merci."

The little girl smiles widely at him before moving along to another man and presenting him with another flower. As Kyle looks around he sees that there are more children, boys and girls, all mingling within the Marines ranks and presenting individuals with their own flowers. All of them are happy and displaying it with their brilliant grins, which proved infectious, causing some of the grumpy naval warriors to smile back as well.

Soon the young Marine's gaze is pulled away from the scene as he looks beyond it and at their surroundings. As far as he can see are elegant farmlands mixed in with barns and small housings. A town is set up not too far from the train station and there is a forest close by as well. There is even a stream that cuts across the land like a silver ribbon that sparkles whenever the sun hits it right. The blue sky and the bright sun is shining, painting such an elegant scene that Kyle couldn't help but smile at it.

For days they were cooped on in a small area facing either stone buildings or the cold interior of the ship. They had little to no room to stretch, a constant pungent smell consisting of body odor and garbage always filled the air and it seemed to have always been cloudy with the threat of rain.

This however is what he was built for; open farmland with a lot of space and a lot of sunshine, just like home.

He brings the flower up to his nose and takes a long whiff, enjoying the fragments the little plant offers as he closes his eyes, enjoying the peaceful day.

"This is brilliant," he whispers to himself with a smile.

* * *

"This is the pits," Eric declares as he stares at his boots, watching as he sinks a few inches into the mud before finally hitting the bottom.

Kyle places his bag on his designated cot, the impact of the heavy bag causes an explosion of dust to take place and envelope the young man within it. He coughs as he takes a few steps back and nearly slips on the wet mud before righting himself up.

"Who can stand to live in here," Kyle asks to no one in particular.

"Moo," a cow tethered to the wall answers.

"I'm not asking you," Kyle snaps at the animal, causing a few chuckles from his platoon as they asses their new living quarters. A barn.

The peaceful lovely town that Kyle had admired nearly an hour ago seems to have been a deception as the Marines moved in. Honesty the whole place stinks, it actually caused Oliver to up-chunk what few rations he was able to eat on the train ride over. Alongside the unpaved road were shallow ditches, an open drainage system with thick sludge within it. It was even worse out by the country side where there are piles of animal "fertilizers." Kyle has used the method himself, but this is the first time he has ever seen a steaming stack of the stuff that towers over the average man. France is a nice country, but its things like this that throws Kyle for a loop.

The people themselves, or more generally the farmers, were quite friendly and even offered some cheese and wine, something that most of the boys accepted without hesitation (they thought it would have been rude to refuse the generous offer)

The barn itself was well organized, there are farm tools that are stored in a specific place, the cows and a few horses were kept in their own little pens and there were a few bales of hay. The only out of place are the Marines and the cots that have been placed inside.

The town houses a military barracks that some French soldiers occupied previously, but they are too small to accommodate everybody so a majority of the Marines are forced to sleep elsewhere, mainly farm buildings and the likes.

Kyle has slept in a barn on a few occasions, but apparently a French farm is different from an American one. Home suddenly seems a lot farther away than ever now.

Kyle moves his bag further up the cot before propping it on the edge before he lies down and uses it as a makeshift pillow and briefly closes his eyes.

He then removes the flower he had stored in his pocket and holds it against his nose. The smell is almost gone now, or it could just be overwhelmed by the thick and gross aroma that cloaks around them.

"Training here better be worth it," someone voices, "I didn't come in here just to be killed by toxic air."

"Why do you think they gave us gas masks in the first place?" another question, "so that we can survive anything."

"All I'm saying," The first person continues, "is that our trip here has better be bloody worth it."

"Oh it is," a new person speaks up, "and I bet you wish tomorrow will come quickly."

"Oh is that so," speaker number one voices, "and why is that?"

"Cause," continues the third voice sounding rather proud of himself, "I heard from my lieutenant myself that we are going to be taught trench warfare."

There is a snort of a response, "Really? Well that's nothing new is it?"

"Yes, but this is," the person insists, "We're going to be taught by the blue devils themselves."

Here Kyle's eyes pops wide open.

Immediately the atmosphere in the room became one of awe struck wonder and astonishment. The Blue Devils of France were heroes, champions of the battlefield. In the early days of the war their trench fighting skills broke the stalemate in the French Alps where they were stationed. Though they had few victories since then, the whole world knows of them and their courage, their blue beret and cape has captured every young man's imagination and seems to proclaim that this is what a real fighting force looks like.

Kyle never thought of such a word to describe him, but at the moment he feels…almost honored if he used the word right. The living legends, the blue devils, coming here to train them? For some reason this feels like a great load has been taken off his shoulders only for his heart to drop into his stomach.

The Blue devils will no doubt give them the best training experience possible to ensure their survival. Yet on the other hand this action also means that the Marines will no doubt be seeing some action in this war. Possible soon.

**Nome Alaska: 1925**

"Welcome home son!" Jenna cries as she nuzzles deeply into her son's neck.

"Aww mom!" Kodi cries, happy to be with his parents once more, but not really appreciating the amount of affection being displayed in front of his sled team.

"Come on kid," Ralph says with a wide grin, "that's a sweet moment."

"Enjoy it," coos Dusty.

Kodi does indeed enjoy it, nothing beats the warm embrace of a mother, even if his friends are standing a few feet behind quietly chuckling about how "adorable" he looks.

The mail team has just been relieved from their duty by their human and was allowed to roam around for the rest of the day. As soon as the crowd of people received their mail they had dispersed and this was when the small family reunited with their traveling son in front of the post office.

Finally Jena moves back and Balto steps forward.

"It is good to have you back home safely son," beams the proud father.

"Thanks dad," Kodi says as he bobs his head while his tail wagged a bit. Though he doesn't embrace his son like his mother, the young husky hybrid can still see the love within his father's eyes.

"What about me?" a voice suddenly pipes up.

Kodi grins widens when he turns towards Aleu who smiles back at her brother, but before either of them could say anything more they hear a high pitch whistle.

"Wow," Kirby says after he finishes his whistle, "what a hot-"

"Hey!" Kodi suddenly snaps at the eldest dog, "that my sister!"

"Oh," instantly Kirby's goofy smile vanishes as he rubs a paw against the back of his head as he looks away, chuckling nervously, "Sorry."

Kodi rolls his eyes as he turns back to Aleu, "Just ignore him, we all do whenever he thinks he met 'the one'."

Aleu giggles at the word as Kodi walks forward and rubs against his sister affectionately.

"It's so wonderful seeing you again Aleu."

"It's great seeing you too Kodi," Aleu says as they step back and look at each other, "I have so much to tell you."

"Oh?" Kodi quirks an eyebrow, "Well I have something to tell you," he looks at his parents and uncle, "all of you really," he then returns to giving Aleu a teasing smile, "and I bet it's more interesting than your story."

Aleu puts on a face of mock surprise.

"Really?" she asks in a supposedly innocent voice, "so getting adopted into a wolf pack and becoming their alpha leader isn't shocking to you?"

Aleu busts out laughing as she watches Kodi's grin instantly changes as his jaw drops and gapes at his sister.

Dusty's eyes are bulging open as well and Kirby's jaw has dropped open in complete surprise.

Ralph only arches his own eyebrow before shaking his head, "by this point I don't think there's anything that this family can do that can surprise me."

This comment gets a chuckle from Balto, as he too wonder what other crazy adventures the rest of his children are getting themselves into.

"Well…uh…" Kodi tries his best to speak again, but this revelation was a little too much for him to fully comprehend. He remembers when he was adopted, how it was quick and easy, but he also recalls Aleu being left alone and how she had yet to be picked for months on end. He knew she had a different look about her than he and the other pups, but he never once thought that would hinder her chance at being loved. When he hadn't heard from her for a while he had assumed that she had finally found a family to love.

Becoming the leader of a wolf pack never occurred to him.

Aleu laughs at the look on her brother's face, "Don't worry Kodi, it took days for papa to accept it as well."

Kodi continues to stare aghast at his sibling before turning his stun gaze to his parents. His mother's small grin shows her agreement with the statement while it also mingled with some motherly worry. Balto merely gives a brief nod of his head, both confirming what their daughter had said, along with some of their own reluctance in recognizing the truth in her statement.

The mail team in turn slowly look among themselves in both wonder, confusion and light concern. Is there a special way that they are supposed to greet Aleu now? A formality that they have to perform? And if they did insult her in any way would they be thrown to the wolves? Literally?

"Um…greetings…pack leader?" Ralph starts out slowly, unsure if he is doing this correctly.

He shudders in fear and worry when Aleu rolls her eyes, but relaxes when she answers him, "Just call me Aleu, unlike my brother, you don't have to treat me like royalty."

"What?" demands an undignified Kodi.

Balto just shakes his head before head butting Kodi, catching the husky off guard and gaining his attention.

"Ok son, now that we know what Aleu has been up to, what is it that you wanted to say?"

"Oh," Kodi slowly looks away, not meeting anyone's gaze. He isn't sad, but he is defiantly nervous as he releases a chuckle and rubs the back of his head with a paw, "yes…about that…"

Jenna tilts her head as she watches her offspring closely, "Kodi is there something wrong?"

"Uh…" Kodi continues to be tongue tied, looking between Balto, Jenna and Aleu as if he was prey that is backed into a corned by predators.

Dusty then walks forward and surprises the small family as she rubs her side against Kodi's body and licks his face. That was far too much affectional for two dogs to be more than just friends. Apparently the surprise is that Kodi and Dusty are together now, possibly as mates.

Instantly Kodi's parents gave each other a look, almost as if they are communicating through their eyes alone. They only known Dusty briefly, but in that time they have come to know her as a respectful husky who is also strong and kind. Furthermore, Kodi has been known to inherit his father's wisdom (though it can be tainted at times due to public influence, such as when Duke and his airplane were seen as the enemy towards the mailing team) if he decides that Dusty is an ideal mate, then they should trust their son's decision. Besides, the two young dogs are already on the same sled teams, even if they have complaints there isn't much that they can do about it.

In that moment the parents already decided to trust their son's choice, even if there are some lingering doubts.

Kodi must have seen what was transpiring between his parents and becomes nervous again. His anxiousness proves to be contagious for Dusty soon feels herself becoming quite as well, suddenly questioning herself for her recent actions.

"Sorry for not telling either of you this earlier," Kodi says with an apologetic gleam in his eye, "but it just…we couldn't…" finally he sighs as he looks at the husky by his side before saying with a big smile, "I love her and I couldn't go another day without being with her."

Dusty looks away, seeming to be blushing beneath her fur while her eyes shine with happiness.

They are silent for a moment before his mother beams at the couple and says, "Well its lovely you found a mate Kodi," she then turns to Dusty, "and it's wonderful to have you with us now Dusty."

The young husky gives a timid smile, but in actuality is overjoyed that her mate's family has accepted her.

Aleu seems taken aback for a moment but after the initial surprise is over she begins to smile herself, followed closely by her father. The small family has gotten larger evidently and they couldn't have been happier.

Aleu however felt a stirring inside of her. She is happy for her brother, she truly is, but for some reason this causes a sudden pang within her, one feeling of…loneliness. She frowns lightly to herself and tries to banish the emotion. She has no need for it, besides she isn't alone, she has her family and her pack, what more could she need?

She knew the answer though, and it is the presence of a male. One who could love her. Keep her warm. Keep her safe. A presence that she could retreat to, find strength in, tell her secrets to and to be generally cared for while she in turn cared for her.

She briefly closes her mind and allows her imagination a moment of respite, just to ward off the unwanted feeling within her. She can picture warm soft fur rubbing against her. Her head rubbing against his side, feeling unbelievable amounts of muscle holding strong against her nuzzling. Looking up into the male's face…his midnight black fur…the warmth of his breath warming her…the blazing blood red eyes staring back at her and into her very soul. A dark creature that offers her protection and-

Aleu quickly jerks her head back and releases a small gasp at what her own mind had imagined. She just pictured herself being mates with Eran.

She feels her cheeks warming and she fights hard to keep herself from looking down at the ground despite the fact nobody present noticed her flustered state.

'_What is the matter with me_?' She questions herself, '_I can't…we can't, we shouldn't…its shouldn't even be an option!'_

Despite the inner turmoil though, deep down she knew the response to her answer. So far ever since she and her wolf pack have returned she has only ever confided her feelings, her past and her thoughts to two people; her family and Eran.

He knows everything about her, he has an impressive body mass and he even seems to be suffering from the same sadness that had plagued her when she had first learned of her wolf heritage. Despite that though he is willing to stand tall and strong, ready to fight, ready for the attack; just like her when she felt she was alone in the world.

Only unlike her he has an ally, her and she is willing to do whatever she can to help make him feel better. And despite her doing her best to see reason, she felt pulled towards him despite his specie's oddness, in her eyes they just make him more interesting, a mystery that needs to be further investigated and learned about. In turn she will also help him to feel welcome in his new home. Maybe that would cause him to consider…

She shakes her head again.

No, he probably wouldn't want that. So far he has shown little signs of interest in her and the emotions she is feeling could all be one sided. She could feel like this for him but there is no guarantee that he is feeling this way for her. She has a crush, a simple liking towards him and nothing more.

'_Besides, he is of a different species, he would most likely want someone of his own kind. Someone far better than me_…'

This thought enrages her, but at the same time brings sadness to her heart. The thought of him being with another female and away from her is…terrible. She didn't want to feel it but at the same time has no say in the matter. She shouldn't be giving herself false hope anyway, she needs to focus on the important things at the moment. Like caring for her pack and visiting her family.

At this she looks back up and is surprised with what she sees next.

Kodi has a confused look on his face as he gazes at something beyond Aleu.

Curious the she-wolf looks behind her and sees a human male.

She was about to dismiss him when she notices something…off about him. Most humans would usually glance at the dogs before looking away and continuing on with their business. This one however, he is keeping his full attention on her and her family.

He is clothed in a long grey cloak that covers his legs down to his knees, is wearing thick boots and has small hat on his head that she believe she heard humans call a "flat hat". He has black fur barely peeking out from under the headwear, a young face and pale blue eyes that seems captivating. They are truly set solely on her family, but within there is no malice or anger that she usually sees in the few humans that are suspicious of wolf hybrids. Yet his eyes looks almost…sorrowful.

There also seems to be a sort of…aura the male is radiating. His arms are crossed as he stands there, seeming to be as solid as stone, doing absolutely nothing. That didn't stop the strange feeling washing over Aleu though, a feeling that isn't uncomfortable, yet wasn't welcoming either. It is as if there is a little voice speaking into her ear; telling her this human is different.

That isn't the oddest thing though for his eyes…they look…familiar. She squints a little, trying to look further into the blue orbs, trying to retract whatever secret is hidden there. At that moment the human looks directly at her and…time seem to freeze. Everything got quiet as she look on at this human and his eyes, his sad, soul cringed eyes. So familiar but also so alien at the same time.

Suddenly he jerks back as if he has been stuck, immediately breaking eye contact with Aleu. He then turns around and walks away, not glancing back at her for even a second as he continues down the street.

She is filled with the sudden urge to follow him. To comfort him. But why? She doesn't even know who he is. And yet…

"Uh," Kodi's voice brings her back to reality and she turns to look at him as he finishes with, "who was that?"

"He looked…interesting," Dusty says hesitantly, seeming to have a troubled time trying to think of ways to describe the experience.

"If by interesting you mean creepy then I agree with you," Ralph speaks up next, "sheesh, talk about a stalker."

"That's wasn't normal," Kirby agrees, "even by human standards that has to be seen as strange."

Aleu doesn't say a thing. What can she say? Should she defend the human? But how and why?

"Yes," Balto says in a protective tone as he continues to watch the male walk away with a rather hostile look that reminds Aleu of when her father first set his gaze upon Eran, "there has been some…changes since you last been here."

"Like that human?" Kodi questions.

"Yes," answers Jenna, who looks uncomfortable talking the current subject, "his name is Kyle Shames."

Aleu instantly is on alert upon hearing these words and turns to her mother.

"Kyle Shames?" she asks to ensure she heard correctly, "That's Eran's human companion?" She couldn't help but note the irony that she was just thinking of the wolf-creature in question not too long ago.

Balto gives a small smirk as he looks at his daughter, "they share a lot in common don't they?"

Aleu made to answer, but stops and closes her mouth. Her father has a point there and that scared her for some reason. Is that why he looked so familiar? Is Kyle suffering from the same loneliness that Eran is? She remembers how defensive he was when her father accused his human of troublemaking, perhaps that loneness is where the loyalty was born.

"Um excuse me," the father turns back to his son and his friends who looked beyond confused, "who is Eran? Or Kyle for that matter?"

"It's a long story," Balto says as if this would wrap anything up.

"We have time," Ralph voices as he sits down, "next mail run isn't due for a few days."

The others in the team nods their heads as they put all their attention on Balto and his family, patiently waiting for an explanation.

Balto finally sighs. He didn't want to dampen this reunion, but seeing his son's resolve, and knowing that the mail team will hear about it eventually, it might be for the best that he tells them here and now.

"Alright," he says as he looks up at the team, wondering where to start since this is the first time he had to explain the strange happenings that have been occurring in Nome recently.

"It began a few days ago, close to the start of the week," the age old hybrid begins, "as far as anyone knew it was a normal day, sunny skies, working humans and no accidents or disasters to worry about."

Kodi actually had to work hard to keep a smirk off of his face. This is starting to sound like one of the many ghost stories that his uncle Boris had told him before he and his siblings went to bed when they were pups. The look of amusement fell from his face however when he notices his mother and sister. Both of them aren't smiling, in fact they look solemn; his mother trying to keep her eyes from looking at the ground and Aleu suddenly found the pebble by her front paw to be interesting as she rolls it back and forth across the floor. The females are the strongest in the family, seeing them suddenly looking worried doesn't make Kodi feel better, in fact it set him on edge. Something is defiantly not right here.

"Aleu had just return from the wilderness," Balto continues, "and had told the dogs that she and her wolf pack have come to stay in the forest-"

"What!?" Kirby suddenly interrupts as he shoots up to his feet, "there are wolves here!?" He suddenly begins to look around as if expecting a feral animal to come charging at them at any moment.

Kodi coughs and gains Kirby's attention. He then raises his paw and says, "I'm part wolf you know."

Kirby then calms down before sinking down to the floor again, smiling meekly as he chuckles lightly to himself.

After the brief interruption, Balto restarts his story.

"As I was saying, not long after Aleu's return we received word that a new human had arrived in town, one that is different from the others."

"Kyle Shames," Dusty guesses.

"Yes, him," Balto acknowledges with a nod, "He has forsaken the company of his species by secluding himself to the forest, doesn't socializes with anyone in the village and he is just…well, every time people have seen him he just looks depressed."

"So?" Ralph asks, "Every litter has an oddball and from all our traveling we can safely say that not all humans are the same."

"True," Agrees Balto, "But Kyle Shames also have the smell of a wolf about him."

"What?" Kirby demands, "but that's impossible right?"

"Ordinarily," Jenna voices, "I came within close proximity of him myself and there is no doubt about it; he has the scent of a wolf."

"But that can't be mom," Kodi voices in disbelief, "in order for someone to smell like a wolf they have to _be_ a wolf or live among them since birth."

"Which furthers adds to the mystery," Balto continues, "and not only that but…well we had yet to see it for ourselves but with everything that has been happening it could be possible."

"What?" asks a slightly mystified Dusty.

"There has been talk that he could growl," Jenna answers.

"Growl?" Kodi asks, wondering if he heard right.

Balto releases a puff of air before nodding grimly, "I know this sounds crazy son, even I am having trouble believing it, but after everything that has happened I wouldn't be surprise if this was true."

Hesitantly the dog team look among themselves, silently asking the other a simple question; do they believe? In all honesty none of them would even entertain the thought, it just sounds too fantastic to even consider. But this is Balto that is speaking to them, the soundest minded person they have ever met, a hero for crying out loud. They would believe anything that he would say, but this may actually be pushing the limit.

Still…his mate and his daughter Aleu haven't been voicing any objections so does that mean they too believe in what is being said?

"Well…things have…changed much I suppose," Kodi begins slowly, unsure with what to say, "But all in all…that doesn't sound too bad."

"That's because you have yet to have heard of his animal companion," Balto tells his son.

"Animal companion?" asks a perplex Ralph, "like what? A dog?"

"Or a wolf?" Kirby asks lightly and tries to laugh but it came out humorless and fearfully. His attempt of lightening the mood failing miserably.

"It's…a…" Balto looks out of the corner of his eyes towards Aleu, hoping that she could help a bit.

Aleu for her part isn't quite sure with what it is that she should say. Despite her few encounters with Eran they haven't gotten close to speaking about his species. She also didn't really feel right with talking about him right now without his permission, but still this might be for the best, in this way Kodi and the others will know of his existence and maybe she can be able to convince them that he isn't dangerous.

She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"We don't know yet," she answers truthfully before rushing along, "but still he's friendly and he-"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kirby suddenly interrupts, "is he a dog? A cat? A bird maybe?"

Aleu nervously licks her chops before stating, "as far as we know…he might be some breed of wolf."

"The people here allows him to have a wolf for a pet?" Dusty asks, astounded by such a thing.

"Not exactly," Balto answers, "so far it seems that the people aren't aware of the wolf's-"

"Eran," Aleu suddenly speaks up with a bright fire of defensiveness in her gaze, "his name is Eran."

"Yes, Eran" Balto agrees, giving his daughter a sideways look after her sudden outburst, "as I was saying, the town's people haven't seen him yet and so far we are still deciding whether to tell them or not."

"Either way it's risky," injects Ralph, "the humans would surely panic upon seeing a full grown wolf living amongst them."

"That's not all though," Aleu says hesitantly, "You see Eran isn't exactly a…normal wolf."

These words made Kodi's stomach drop as he asks, "and what, pray tell, do you mean by not a normal wolf?"

Aleu finally shakes her head in frustration.

"Look maybe its best that you see him yourself," she says in an annoyed voice, "I honestly don't know where to begin talking about him."

"That is probably a good idea," supports Balto, "I'm still having trouble understanding what it is that I saw myself."

"Not making us feel any better dad," Kodi says, speaking truthfully considering the rest of the mail team have suddenly become a bundle of nerves.

"Eran is fine," Aleu tries to tell her brother with a smile, "he is actually quite nice and once you get to know him I'm sure you two could be good friends."

"Friends?" Kodi questions, "yes, friends with a wolf whose mere mention puts a glum look on our parent's faces would surely be interesting."

Before his sister could respond, Balto steps in.

"Look," he says, "let's not discuss such things now, alright? I'm sure Kodi and the team here are tired from their journey, the last thing they would want is to hear premature ghost stories."

"Yes please," Kirby all but whimpers as he lies on the ground with wide eyes and his tail tuck close to his body.

"Alright then," Balto says with a grin, "follow us to the boat, I'm sure a nice quiet meal with your uncle will replenish your strength Kodi."

After a round of agreement from everyone present, the dogs and hybrids begins to walk out of town, heading towards the outskirts.

Aleu engages with her father and mother in conversation while Ralph and Kirby started whispering and chuckling to each other, possibly coming up with various pranks they could pull off while they are in Nome.

Dusty has maneuvered herself so that she could be closer to her mate as she presses close to him and rubs her head a little under his chin. He likes the gesture, but he is sure he felt her shiver and he knew why.

"What do you think of what your parents just said?" Dusty asks him when she pulls away but stays close to his side.

"I don't know," Kodi answers as his brows furrow while in deep thought, "they always been so reasonable and smart, they wouldn't let anything like this bother them unless it was serious."

"It certainly sounds creepy though," she tells him as she lightly shivers, prompting him to lick her muzzle and causing her to look up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Don't worry Dusty," he tells her in a reassuring voice, "everything will be fine."

She makes a small humming sound and they fall silent, basking in each other's warmth as they walk. Only a few seconds later does Dusty speaks again.

"You didn't tell them," she says bluntly.

Kodi gives her a cheesy smile, "Well I was nervous."

"Nervous about our relationship," she amends while casting him a doubting look, "makes me wonder how you're going to look trying to tell your parents."

"I will," he says firmly before adding, "soon."

"Do you think they approve of me?" she asks with concern in her voice.

In answer Kodi licks her again with a bright smile, "of course they do, I can tell, you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Dusty says with obvious relief, "still…will that change after you tell them?" she thinks for a moment before saying, "should we tell them?"

Kodi nearly trips upon hearing those word and turns his stun face towards his love.

"Of course we should tell them," he answers defensively, "they're my family and they should know."

"I know, know," she reassures him, "but with this…oddness happening, do you think they can handle the news?"

"I'm sure they will," he tells her reassuringly, "besides," he leans in lick her again before finishing.

"Sooner or later, I think it'll be obvious to them what this big 'surprise' is."

* * *

**I know things look like they are about to get interesting, but I have actually begun to consider putting this story on hold for a while. It's taking me a long time to research WWI when there are tons of other things I need to study for while in college. Furthermore, I'm so close to finishing my Halo story, as soon as I finish that, then updates may be faster. **

**Lastly, special thanks to CT-117 for he had found and convince some artists to make fan art of this fic and they all blew me away, I deeply appreciate the effort that was done. He also suggested the Kodi X Dusty pairing as well and the role they'll be playing.**

**Dante Frost: ( AKA HydeCorner on deviantart): "Balto: Cursed Soldier Fanart - First Meeting"- I generally love this first piece for it displays how I imagine Eran appears in the story, as a lost soul, suspicious of others but also longing for companionship. And Aleu is stunned by his appearance but still willing to help and be a friend.**

**xXTHE MARINE LYCANXx: (AKA TheMarineLycan on deviantart): "Balto: Cursed Soldier-Waking in the Woods"- Like previous art work mention, this concept is amazing as well for it shows what sort of effect Aleu is having on Eran's life and how vice versa he can bring a smile to her face despite the fact that they are two different species and that Eran is considered dangerous by many.**

**EmberWolfsArt on deviantart: "Eran and Aleu"- In this piece I find it terrifyingly beautiful, shows why people are afraid of Eran but Aleu is pictured in a way that shows he isn't all that dangerous and could actually be considered a close friend.**

**Lastly, as said earlier it may take me a long while before I update again, but I found a marvelous fanfiction story that was just so entreating and amazing that I hope you can appreciate and come to enjoy as well.**

"**Hybrid of the Opera" by Dante Frost- Believe me, after the first chapter you will be hooked and from then on out it will be a nonstop epic tale of romance, mystery and terror, a tale that will most likely stay on your mind for weeks (it did for me) So please, check it out, it will astound you, words cannot fully display the amount of respect and awe I am in of this story. (This story can be found on my 'favorite story's' page)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greg 14: Yes I thought of a Balto WWII story, but decided to do this one since few people know about the Great War. That plus I really got hyped in writing this after watching "All on Silent on the Western Front"**

**Sabere: The west coast was advancing but I felt like the southwest was still wild, no electricity and people still using horses and wagons.**

* * *

**11.**

The hotel is bustling with activity, crowding the dining area and the bar as people ate and be merry or drank to their hearts content. Kyle wasn't sure what the occasion was for until one of the locals finally explained it to him; the mail came in. This may have been seen as something insignificant in Oklahoma but when Kyle thought it through it made sense. Nome was isolated, the only ones that come and go are the merchants and they only knew the barest of news from the outside world. Same for the local press who prints the scheduled news that comes via telegraph. Besides that point, this is the first time that folks get to hear from family and loved ones from beyond the frozen frontier, a whole month can generate either good or bad news.

The mail came much faster when airplanes were used earlier, but due to the severe weather season it soon became apparent airmail is only available during the clear months of the spring. Seeing how winter is just now setting in then people will have to wait patiently for the sled dog mail team to bring their letters.

Kyle, who is sitting at the bar with both his hands clasp together beneath his chin stares directly in front of himself, deep in thought as he thinks about a particular she-wolf he encountered earlier.

He should be more careful, him watching her and her family from afar has surely been noticed, especially when said family looked him dead in the eye. For some reason though it wasn't till Aleu looked at him did he feel the sudden urge to flee, but why? It was only logical to leave before she pieces together the puzzle, no matter how crazy the picture is.

The point of this matter though is that he is slipping. Before he was always on guard, just waiting for a canine to attack him for no apparent reason. Now though he is casually walking through, taking in no regards to the dangers that threaten him.

As if to second that point he feels the hairs on his neck stand on high and he looks over his shoulder to see who is watching him.

Sure enough close to the door is a young husky, the very same one that saw him his first night here and who he "accidentally" snarled at. The dog however doesn't bark; instead he moves closer next to a figure slumped over a table that has a empty bottle in his hand.

Kyle only smirks before turning away. Dog faithfully staying close to his owner in order to protect him, noble and admirable. Virtues he and his team once held.

Kyle feels his eyes starting to burn; he should have foreseen this, especially seeing as he have indulged in a unhealthy habit. He picks up his glass and drinks down the rest of the liquor. Normally he stayed away from alcohol because of the bad memories and it caused him to become emotional, but on this windy day in the frozen world he needed something to warm himself up. Besides, its Friday, he should celebrate, the weekend will be here and the madness of the moon will leave him in peace for a month.

With that small thought he glances outside. The sun is setting; no doubt its counterpart will be up soon.

He stands up and leaves money on the table as he turns and walks out of the building. He is sure to give the husky an extra birth of space, but he glances out of the corner of his eye. The dog in turn is watching him very closely.

It doesn't matter if they aren't barking or not; they don't trust him and probably never will.

* * *

Kyle, or rather Eran now, shuts the door while he crouches in front of his shed before slinking off towards the woods. He is thankful that the carpenter had a spare door that he could use until a much more studier one could be made per Kyle's request. The hardy wood carver believed him when he lied that his old entrance way just came apart due to its age and it being unused most of the time. He got rid of the door's shattered remains before anyone else could see and question it.

Eran pushes all of this to the back of his mind as he breathes in the night air. This is it, the last full moon of the month. After this he will no longer have to linger in fear of being caught in his monster form and be burned at the stake.

That is unless the dogs give him away.

He sighs as he stands tall and releases a much held in sigh. He suppose he should be grateful that he hasn't been casted out yet, but this only adds further complications to his dilemma. When this whole mess started he had a firm belief on who is his friend and who is foe. So far his only ally is himself considering he has told no one else of his condition nor is there anyone that he trusts as much.

Then again…there are his old comrades. They would take a bullet for him, he knew because he too would sacrifice himself to save one of them. They are the best fellows a guy could ever have, fiercely loyal and always ready to fight. They take care of each other, they comfort one another and they talk to one another. They had no regrets joining up, they would do it again not only to serve but to be there with their friends, their fellow Marines. They laugh together, fought together and were despised together.

Eran releases a hearty chuckle as all of these memories comes rushing back to him as he walks. The great and hilarious fun they had with one another. It was war, but they still had each other, the closest assurance that they would survive.

The grin however slowly fades from his face and his gait slows considerately as well. The old horrors slowly crept up right behind the wonderful memories. The fires, the roars, the gas, screams of wounded and condemned men while they ran, ran through a field of fire, back and forth, like a sick minded game. A victory…the greatest victory they've won…so why didn't it feel like a victory? Why did he feel like he lost?

By this time he had stopped running as he stares at the snow beneath his feet as hot angry tears begin dripping from his blood red eyes. It was too much, always too much. He did his duty, he didn't wat to die, he didn't want to kill, but he did it and now he is paying the price. The nightmares won't leave him alone, nor the curse. The curse…why? Why!?

His claws grew and sink deeply into the earth as his breathing becomes laborious while his misty eyes turn a deeper shade of crimson. It wasn't fair, none of it was. Nobody deserved that, deserved this. To be murdered, to be burned, to be suffocated, to be chopped into a billion pieces liked a butchered pig. To watch the few true friends he ever had died in the most horrible and unnatural ways. They were just boys, why did it had to happen to them? They deserved better, they deserved to have lived full lives, to love, have kids and died peacefully in their sleep surrounded by their loved ones.

Even he, the survivor, he was denied this because of the curse. If he had knew about any of all this, maybe he wouldn't have gone at all. All those posters, those recruitment officers…he just wanted to hunt them down and shred them to pieces. Where was the promised glory? Where was the satisfaction of slaying the "Huns"? If he only knew then he…he…

All the pent up fury that had coursed through Eran's body suddenly leaves as he releases a heavy breath and stares down at his paws, hands, whatever. He was angry. He was scornful. He has regret, but never, ever, is he going to be regretful for being there with his buddies.

Just like…Spalding.

Eran breath starts becoming shaky. He is willing to bet his life that if Eric knew what was going to happen to him, if he knew his future he wouldn't have changed. He would have preferred it to be him rather than anyone else. That's what Eran loved about the big guy, what made him a natural leader. He just cared about everyone; that may have led to his downfall, but he also knew it was what the word needed. Caring people like Eric.

Eran is just tired…so tired.

He didn't want to think, he didn't want do anything, not even go for his nightly runs like he usually do. Maybe just for tonight he can sit here and-

His thinking is interrupted when he hears the patter of running four legged feet coming right at him on his left. He turns to see what it is when the thing crashes into his side and bounces right off. This doesn't hurt Eran in the slightest, nor does it detour the excited wolf that he now sees.

It is Aleu and see looks very happy to see him.

"Hi Eran," she all but shouts as she bounces around him like a puppy, "how are you this fine night?"

Eran merely smirks as he watches the she-wolf's antics.

"It is just fine," he answers, not bothering to mention his past and troubled thinking, "what got you in this fine mood?"

Aleu gives a small chortle before saying, "well I got to spend time with my brother today, someone who I thought I would never see again, but I'm glad I was wrong."

She continues to prance around him like a deer, an action that coaxes a grin to Eran's face.

He is starting to take great delight in Aleu's presence. She is just bubbly with energy despite the rare occasions where she is exhausted from being a pack leader and spending time with him late at night. She somehow finds a way to get him smiling and even to snap at him whenever he steps out of line, the first person to have the guts to put him in his place. He would have doubted her friendship with him, but she has such sincerity to her that he is finding it harder for him to see her as a selfish person. If anything she is one of the most selfless giving girls he has ever met.

That last thought suddenly causes his grin to fade a bit. Did he just think that? He was admiring her and at the last moment called her a girl. He decided to shake this off though, it doesn't mean anything. He us sure Aleu will just start laughing hysterically if he ever told her of this.

'_Like she would find a demonic looking creature like me attractive'_, he thinks lowly to himself.

* * *

Seeing the developing frown on his face, Aleu gently bumps against his side, taking some pleasure in feeling his sturdy body and noting how his strength seems so large that it easily repelled her smaller body.

She fights hard to keep a stammer out of voice as well as feeling her face becoming noticeably hot.

"What are you thinking about," she chirps as she finally quits her hopping so that she could better look into his crimson eyes. His bright glowing red eyes…

She pulls herself back together when she hears him speak.

"Just things that I would like to forget," he pauses and looks away as if in deep thought, "and yet…I'm not even sure if I want to forget them."

Aleu for the most part baffled. She never had such contradicting thoughts like this…not unless she counts the recent idea of her and Eran being-

'_No, no, no_,' she growls lowly in her mind, '_he's my friend and he expects nothing more from me…right_?'

"So anything else new happen today?" Eran asks, most likely to change the subject.

Aleu decides to oblige him with a nod of her head but becomes silent for a few seconds, wondering what to say. Seeing and talking with Kodi was pretty much the highlight of her day. Then she remembers something that is worth mentioning.

"I saw Kyle today-"

She is interrupted when Eran suddenly jerks back as if he has been struck and even back steps backwards. He turns his wide eyes to Aleu as if she had suddenly grown a second head. However just as fast as he reacted he calmed down. His feet came together and his eyes return to normal, though he now avoids looking directly at her now.

"You saw…my human?" he asks in a rather timid voice.

"Yes," Aleu answers slowly, not wanting to cause another sudden reaction, "he was in town right when the mail came in."

Slowly Eran nods his head, "Good, good, nice to know that he is, uh, up and about."

Aleu cocks her head to the side as she regards Eran curiously. He has suddenly become tight lipped and even nervous, as if she had said something that has scared him.

She knows it's really isn't any of her business, but sudden concern for Eran's well being fills her mind and goads her to act.

"Eran," she says, "is everything alright between you and Kyle?"

Eran chooses that moment to look at her blankly for a couple of moments before chuckling. This is a genuine sign of mirth though as he cackles at whatever he found amusing, furthering confusing the she-wolf.

"Yes Aleu," he says and causes her heart to leap a bit when he finally looks into her eyes with a rather wide smile, "Kyle and I are getting along just fine."

"Oh, well that's good," Aleu says as she turns away, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the fact that he can make her feel this way just by looking at her.

Still, the conversation comes back on when she looks over her shoulder and at the still grinning giant, "but why did you jump like that early? I was afraid that…that he was beating you or-"

Eran suddenly cracks up again, this time with thunderous laughter that seems to shake some snow free from the trees above. Such a sound would have caused Aleu to join in as well but she was at the moment too stunned to say anything. She has never seen her friend show so much emotion and she doesn't even see what it is that is funny.

Is he…is he laughing at her concern for him?

Such a thought suddenly weighed heavy within her chest, but before it could be hindered any further Eran regains control of himself, still chuckling every so often before he finally looks at her with a lopsided grin.

"No offense Aleu, but who would even think about beating me?" he questions and gestures with his strange hand-paw at his muscular body, "I admit he may beat himself up on occasion, but me? None."

"Oh," she says and gives a rather weak chuckle but soon after it generates into a full size smile as she realizes Eran's words makes sense. He is most intimidating indeed; anyone who tries to attack him will no doubt be met with instant trouble.

However a certain phrase caught her attention and she frowns again as she looks at Eran and asks curiously, "what did you mean when you said your human beats himself up?"

The smile fades away from his muzzle as Eran answers, "Well…you see…that's what I'm worried about."

He finally sits down on his haunches and stares intently at the snow beneath his paws, deep in thought.

"Like I said, we both have had bad luck," he says solemnly, "some days he just doesn't…feel good…some days he survive each day but he has like a…weight holding him down…something he is having trouble…understanding."

Eran's face turns into a scowl, "and sometimes that makes me confused, I honestly don't know what he is feeling sometimes so I don't know what can be done to…make things better," he finishes lightly, his rant over.

Aleu has remained silent throughout the whole thing. She doesn't know what to say really, especially when she doesn't completely understand what is really going on with him and the human's relationship. However it is quite clear that the two share a very deep bond, one in which they share many hardships together. That hardship seems to have bonded them but it also threatens to tear them apart.

She isn't quite sure what to do now; she has never been one to comfort someone in pain. She thinks back for a moment before remising the times she was hurt, physically and emotionally, and what it was that her parents did that helped made her feel better.

Taking those memories to heart now, she slowly works her way over to him, careful to not disturb his silent brooding. Whether Eran was aware of her actions and chose to ignore or not, she doesn't know but at the moment she doesn't let that stop her.

Finally she reaches his side and sits right next to him. He flicks his eyes at her just in time to see her lean towards him and starts nuzzling his body. He stiffens at the action but doesn't move to stop her nor does he voice any complaint. She continues to rub her side against his, savoring the feel of his fur against hers while smelling his dominant musk. It was almost intoxicating and causes her to shiver a little upon feeling the immense muscle that is working well with his soft fur.

"Eran," she finally voices, "I know you haven't had much of a good life, and people fear you and made you an outcast, but right now I see you as a good person."

Eran around shifts a little, unsure of the meaning behind the motion she proceeds speaking with caution.

"You're big and strong, but instead of using that to keep others away you only use it to defend yourself like any normal wolf would do," she pauses to look up at him, "and the fact that you're so concern about your human companion shows your devotion, loyalty and care that I am sure that all dogs and wolves will respect when you tell them all."

There is nothing but silence and slowly Aleu wonders if she said everything right. Does he agree with her or does he not? Should she move away and give him space? She is just about to when Eran finally speaks his peace.

"No one ever said that about me," he speaks quietly as he continues to watch the ground, "they just see a monster."

Aleu leans closer and says, "Well I don't and I'm sure Kyle doesn't either."

Mentioning his owner brings a smile to his face and a weary chuckle. "I'm not sure about that…but some days…yeah I guess he appreciates me from time to time."

Aleu giggles a little in response and Eran looks back at her.

"Thank you," he says with the same wicked smile as before like he knows something she doesn't, "it feels good to talk," he gives a little laugh, "even though I have no idea what it is I'm upset about."

Aleu laughs with him, "Of course Eran," she finishes by leaning against him, "anything for a friend."

They remain huddled there for a moment in the forest, bright moon overhead, snow being blown softly by the wind and the wonderful smell of nature in the air. The scene is just breathtaking and the two just wanted to soak it in. For Aleu it felt nice to be so close to Eran for some reason; she just wanted to remain there for as long as possible, but then Eran frowns as he leans forward a bit so that he can turn around and look her right in the face.

"Aleu?" he questions her quietly, "what did you mean earlier, about telling the dogs and wolves about myself? It's not like I'm going to stand before them and talk to them amass right?"

Aleu suddenly freezes when she realizes what she had said and thus remembering what her papa had said to her earlier.

She forces out a laugh and says, "Well, um, Eran…I need to talk to you about that," she ends with a rather self-conscious smile.

Seeing this however causes Eran to droop his head and gives a heavy sigh, "oh boy."

* * *

**I am sorry but I am thinking of putting this on hold, just until I finish my Halos stories which I'm closer to finishing than this. When I'm done with that I should have more time on hand**

**Please feel free to check out these authors who have great Balto and wolf stories of their own. (Their stories are on my "Favorite Stories" list or on "Favorite Authors" list)**

**nudgebeast**

**MatrixDan**

**Scottish Noble**

**CT-117 (His Balto story is based in the same continuity as this story, a bit of a background tale of dogs in the war)**

**Dante Frost**

**John Storm**

**Also, check out themarinelycan, emberwolf and Dante Frost on deviantart who drew awesome fan art for this story, or go to Google Images and type in "Balto Cursed Soldier" to see some of them.**

**Ephesians 6: 18 (just something I read earlier)**


End file.
